


Infinity war low down

by buckyslove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 77,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyslove/pseuds/buckyslove
Summary: This is basically a guide to show your friends if you're planning on seeing infinity war and don't want to bother explaining the whole ass concept of marvel to them.This could probably work for any marvel movie tbh because its just explaining the characters, their relationships and maybe some of the fandom logic idk yetI've only noticed this will be kinda really in detail but I'm making it kinda broken down so it's pretty simple to read





	1. Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huge credit to marvel wiki for helping me with this!

IRON MAN (2008)  
https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTEBk2LwsTRKU3ddyq-9vmVNIXvz4krizxTO7TGCLIjYWYPAoknJQ

Billionaire, genius and Stark Industries CEO Howard Stark becomes has his spotlight taken by his son Tony, who amazes the world with his brilliant creations.  
Years later, Howard dies and his company is taken over by Tony, who is about to present the new "Jericho" missile in Afghanistan.  
But there, Stark is attacked and kidnapped by terrorists known as the Ten Rings who order him and doctor Yinsen to build the Jericho, but instead they spend days in the cave creating an arc reactor to keep shrapnel from Stark's heart and armor to escape.  
During the escape, Yinsen is killed and Stark's suit charges and he uses it to defeat the Ten Rings.  
He however crash-lands in the middle of the desert during flight and without his armor he runs in the desert broken down, but is found by his best friend James Rhodes as they return.  
There, Stark announces no more weapons, and it disappoints Obadiah Stane while Stark at home builds a streamlined and newer suit, every day making it more capable of flight.  
After discovering the Ten Rings are using his weapons and Stane had betrayed him, Stark dons his armor to fight the Ten Rings, who later find parts of Stark's prototype suit and contact Stane so he could build them an army of iron soldiers to rule Asia but he betrays them and steals the armor for his own purposes, reverse-engineering it into his own suit.

Stark decides to find out who sent the Ten Rings the weapons, so he sends his assistant Pepper Potts to hack into Stane's computer believing he could have been dealing with them, and she finds out Stane had sent the Ten Rings to kill Stark but they reneged.  
She arrives with S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrest Stane.

Stane's scientists cannot duplicate the ARC Reactor tech so Stane steals Tony's and dons his suit to attack SHIELD and goes after Pepper, but however Tony using his original ARC Reactor saves her and the two warriors battle, and once they get atop the Stark Tower, Tony orders Potts to overload the giant arc reactor to electrocute Stane, defeating him.  
The next day Stark is named "Iron Man" and is advised to keep the identity a secret but reveals it anyways.

 

Iron Man 2 (2010)

In Russia, the news media covers Tony Stark's disclosure of his identity as Iron Man.  
Ivan Vanko, whose father Anton Vanko has just died, sees this and begins building an arc reactor similar to Stark's.

Six months later, Stark has used his armor to help maintain world peace.  
He re-institutes the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows to continue his father Howard's legacy.  
Senator Stern demands that Stark turn over the Iron Man technology to the government.  
Stark refuses, claiming that foreign nations and business competitors are decades away from recreating his work, and that it is his property.

The Palladium Core in the Arc Reactor that keeps Stark alive and powers the armor is slowly poisoning him, and he has failed to find a substitute.  
Growing increasingly despondent and reckless due to his impending death, and choosing not to tell anyone about his condition, Stark appoints his personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, and hires Stark employee Natalie Rushman to replace her as his personal assistant.

While Stark is racing at the Circuit de Monaco, he is attacked by Vanko, who uses his arc reactor to power whip-like energy weapons.  
Stark defeats Vanko with the aid of his portable briefcase armor, and learns that Vanko is the son of his father's old partner, Anton Vanko, who had collaborated with Howard on the first arc reactor.  
Anton was deported to his native Soviet Union following attempts to profit from the technology and died in poverty, explaining Vanko's desire for revenge on the Stark family.

Rival defense contractor Justin Hammer fakes Vanko's death and recruits him to perfect a line of armored suits to upstage Stark.  
Hammer, who equals Stark on narcissism and arrogance, wishes to not only defeat his rival in military contracts, but also wishes to absolutely destroy his legacy.  
At what he believes is his final birthday party, Stark gets drunk while using the Iron Man armor, forcing his friend, U.S. Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, to intervene. Rhodes dons Stark's Mark II armor and battles Stark.  
The battle ends when the combatants both fire repulsor beams at each other, creating a huge explosion.  
After fighting with Stark, Rhodes delivers the armor to the U.S. military.

Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, approaches Stark, revealing Rushman as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder whom Fury knew personally.  
Fury gives him some of his father's old material; a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of the structure of a new element.  
With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark synthesizes it.  
Vanko reveals to Stark that he is still alive and seeking revenge so Stark uses the untested element, ending his palladium dependency.

At the Expo, Hammer unveils Vanko's armored drones, led by Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor.  
Stark arrives in his new armor to warn Rhodes, but Vanko seizes control of both the drones and Rhodes' armor and attacks Iron Man.  
Hammer is arrested while Romanoff and Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan attempt to capture Vanko.  
He escapes, but Romanoff returns control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes.

After defeating his drones Stark and Rhodes confront Vanko himself, now in a new and powerful suit of armor.  
Neither can match Vanko, but Vanko is ultimately defeated when they fire repulsor rays at each other, causing yet another huge explosion. With his suit too damaged to continue the fight Vanko activates his suit's self-destruct mechanism, along with that of his drones, apparently killing himself in the process.  
Stark saves Potts from the exploding drones' remains.  
Potts quits as CEO, and she and Stark kiss.

At a debriefing, while news footage of a rampaging Hulk plays, Fury informs Stark that while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", he himself is not.  
Stark agrees to serve as a consultant if Senator Stern acts as presenter at a ceremony planned for awarding Stark and Rhodes with medals for bravery, which Stern reluctantly does.

In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson reports the discovery of a large hammer at the bottom of a crater in a desert in New Mexico.

 

IRON MAN 3 (2013) Also note this movie is placed after the first avengers movie so if you're confused that's probably why lol

Tony's experiences during the alien invasion of New York are giving him panic attacks.  
Restless, he has built several dozen Iron Man suits, creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts.  
A string of bombings by terrorist the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by a lack of forensic evidence.  
When Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is badly injured in one such attack, Stark overcomes his stupor and issues a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships.

Maya, who came to warn Tony, survives the attack along with Pepper.  
Tony escapes in the Mark 42 suit, which his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. pilots to rural Tennessee, following a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin.  
Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead.

Teaming with Harley, a 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development can cause certain subjects to explosively reject it.  
After veterans started exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot.  
Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin attack him.

With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using improvised weapons.  
Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor named Trevor Slattery, who claims he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his name.  
The Mandarin is actually a creation of Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans.  
After capturing Stark, Killian reveals he is the real Mandarin; he has kidnapped Potts and subjected her to Extremis to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws and thereby saving Potts.  
Killian kills Hansen when she has a change of heart about the plan.

Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes—the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot—into a trap to steal the armor.  
Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One.

Remotely controlling his Iron Man armor, Tony saves some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis and destroying Air Force One.  
They trace Killian to an impounded damaged oil tanker where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television.  
The vice president will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure a little girl's disability.

On the platform, Tony goes to save Pepper, and Rhodey saves the president.  
Stark summons his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support.  
Rhodes secures the president and takes him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure.  
However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death.  
Stark confronts Killian who in turn attacks him, breaking three of Stark's suits with his Extremis-granted power.  
Stark, feigning surrender, sends his Mark 42 to trap Killian and blows it up, but fails to kill him.  
Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian.

After the battle, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy the remaining 21 Iron Man suits, under the order of the Clean Slate Protocol, as a sign of his devotion to Pepper.  
The vice president and Slattery are arrested.  
With Stark's help, Potts' Extremis effects are stabilized, and Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man.

In a present day post-credits scene, Tony wakes up Dr. Bruce Banner, who fell asleep listening at the beginning of Stark's story.

BIOGRAPHY (boy this will be long)  
EARLY LIFE - TROUBLED CHILDHOOD

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark was born on Friday, May 29, 1970, in Manhattan, New York, to Howard and Maria Stark.   
Howard hired a butler named Edwin Jarvis before Tony was born.   
Jarvis became a good friend to Tony as he grew older.   
He watched over Tony throughout all of his childhood.   
Tony's early life was often dominated by the absence of his own father who he would later describe as both 'cold' and 'calculating'.   
Growing up Tony had issues with his father, who Tony has said never told his son that he loved him, or even that he liked him.   
Since Tony was so young, Howard never was able to tell him his plans for him.

Tony's father would constantly talk about his friend Captain America, so that he could inspire Tony to do great things in life, which highly annoyed young Tony Stark.   
When he was four years old, he made his first circuit board.   
When he was almost seven he built a V8 motorbike engine.   
At sixteen, he won the 4th Annual M.I.T. Robot Design Award.   
When Tony was seventeen he graduated MIT at the top of his class.   
He also met James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and they became best friends   
One thing about Tony's childhood that annoyed him was his nanny that cared for him until he was 14.   
While he was in high school, Stark hacked into the Pentagon on a dare by some friends.

LOSING HIS PARENTS

In December 1991, when Tony was just 21, Howard and Maria prepared to go away for a few days and leave him alone, although his father remained skeptical about how responsible Tony would be while they were gone.   
Sadly, they died in a car crash in Long Island.   
Stark became driven in grief for their deaths.   
For a few months, Howard's business partner Obadiah Stane took over as interim CEO of Stark Industries until Tony officially assumed the role shortly after.   
Sometime later, Tony's long-serving family butler, Edwin Jarvis, also died.

CEO OF STARK INDUSTRIES - REBUILDING THE COMPANY

A few months later, Stark inherited Stark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history.   
Having built himself a custom mansion, Stark made an A.I. system that helped out in the house.   
He named the system "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", shortened J.A.R.V.I.S., in tribute to his late butler Edwin Jarvis whom he had often credited for helping to raise him.

Eventually, James Rhodes joined the United States Air Force and became the liaison between Stark Industries and the United States Armed Forces, successfully earning Stark billions of dollars.   
Under Stark's leadership with the aid of Obadiah Stane, Stark Industries quickly thrived and became one of the most advanced companies in the world, creating new forms of weapons technology that seemed highly futuristic to most looking on at the weapons.

CREATING DEMONS

On New Year's Eve in 1999, Stark, with his scientist paramour Maya Hansen, attended a science conference in Bern, Switzerland.   
There Stark got so drunk he could barely give his speech and rejoined the party as soon as possible.   
While celebrating he met a scientist named Ho Yinsen who introduced him to Doctor Wu, although Stark swiftly dismissed them both and moved through the party.

While moving throughout the hotel with Happy Hogan and Hansen, Stark then arrogantly avoided a gifted but crippled scientist, Aldrich Killian, who wanted Stark's financial backing for his own science company, Advanced Idea Mechanics.   
Once they were alone in an elevator together, Stark then purposely told the excited Killian to meet him on the rooftop of the building to discuss him working with Stark Industries, with the intention of not even turning up.

Back in Hansen's hotel room, Stark looked at her new research into a project known as Extremis which had the potential to regrow human limbs if she could get enough funding. Stark was amazed by the concept, although Hogan was less impressed and played with a nearby plant despite being told not to.   
Stark and Hansen then went to her bedroom where they continued flirting with each other before then leading towards each other for a passionate kiss.

However Hogan inadvertently caused a small explosion by touching the plant, causing a brief moment of panic.   
Stark sent Hogan away and then spent the night with Hansen, leaving Killian freezing on the rooftop and even considering committing suicide out of complete humiliation.   
Stark was unaware of Killian's suffering and woke up the next morning, completed Hansen's formula for her before walking out and returning home, leaving Hansen behind.

TESTING WEAPONS IN ARIZONA

Stark and James Rhodes went to a weapon demonstration at the Yuma Proving Ground.   
Pepper Potts gave the weapon's specifics to the generals while Stark and Rhodes went to a night club.   
Stark enjoyed the company of two girls while Rhodes tried to convince him not to go to Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration.   
Stark was then attacked by a man whose girlfriend he previously seduced, but Rhodes defeated the attacker.   
Stark, Rhodes, and the girls went to Tony Stark's Mansion in order to continue the party.

FIRST DAY OF FREEDOM

After a presentation of Stark's successful past, James Rhodes was given the honor of presenting the Apogee Award to him at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas.   
When Obadiah Stane gave Rhodes a signal saying that Stark was not there to receive it, Stane took the award in Stark's honor.   
Shortly after the award ceremony, Rhodes brought Stark the award while he was gambling in the casino inside of Caesars Palace.   
Rhodes got angry at him for not being present.

Right when Stark was just about to leave the hotel with all of his own entourage, Christine Everhart ran up and tried to get an interview with him for her magazine Vanity Fair. Having been told Everhart was attractive, Stark agreed to her interview, all while he deflected her questions with some swift quips.   
Upon being morally questioned, Stark defended his actions and turned to seducing Everhart, as the two ended up at Tony Stark's Mansion where they had sex.

In the morning Stark had left Everhart in his bed to be greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S. and escorted home while he began working on one of his cars.   
His assistant Pepper Potts then arrived and reminded him about his trip to Afghanistan.   
Stark remained complacent, unfazed about being late as it was his own plane therefore it would wait for him.   
Potts then revealed it was her birthday, noting she had used Stark's money to buy a present for herself from him.

Finishing his coffee, Stark then finally left his mansion and drove to the airport followed by his bodyguard Happy Hogan, who struggled to keep up with his boss who drove exceptionally fast.   
He got to the plane three hours late and found Colonel James Rhodes was still there waiting for him to finally turn up, incredibly annoyed to have been left waiting for so long, although Stark was not bothered at all.   
He then got onto the plane and sat down along with Rhodes who tried to discuss business between Stark Industries and the United States Armed Forces while Stark all wanted to do just drink and then relax, much to Rhodes' continued great annoyance.

Despite wanted to discuss his work, Stark managed to convince Rhodes to have a drink with him and before long, he and Rhodes had gotten completely drunk and had a small party on the plane.   
As Rhodes discussed his work in the United States Air Force, Stark completely ignored his friend and focused his attention of the air hostesses who had begun undressing and dancing around a pole in the middle of the plane for both of their entertainment.

PRESENTING THE JERICHO

Touching down in Afghanistan, Stark was greeted by members of the military before he presented Stark Industries' newest weapon, the Jericho missile, to the military spectators and demonstrated its capability.   
Giving a speech, Stark explained that the missile was so powerful that it would only be needed to be fired once to defeat the enemy, noting that was how his father Howard Stark had worked and it was a successful method.   
The missile was fired and Stark received a round of applause from everyone.

After the successful presentation Stark had a drink, noting that the whiskey came with every order of the Jericho missile.   
While all of the various members of the United States Armed Forces celebrated the new deal, Obadiah Stane called Stark to ask how it had gone, with Stark explaining that they would be getting an early Christmas.   
Stark got into a convoy vehicle to leave, sending James Rhodes to another humvee to then go and return to their military base.

As they drove down the road towards the military base, Stark sat with his whiskey while awkward members of the military sat with him and attempted to make small talk.   
Stark teased them, noting that he would have never guessed that the driver was a woman as he was asked all about sleeping with various super models before he was asked to take a selfie.   
Posing for the picture, Stark muttered about loving peace while asking the soldier not to make gang signs.

BECOMING IRON MAN - KIDNAPPING BY THE TEN RINGS

As Stark's convey drove through Afghanistan to return to the United States Armed Forces base, the convoy was suddenly attacked by insurgents, who blew up the car in front trapping them.   
Stark watched in utter horror as the soldiers stepped out only to be gunned down right in front of his own eyes, leaving his ears ringing from the many explosions.   
While soldiers were dying around him, Stark got outside and attempted to find some cover and call for help.

While Stark was using his phone in his attempt to contact someone for assistance, one of Stark Industries' own bombs suddenly landed right by him, Stark saw this and desperately attempted to get away, however he was too slow and the bomb exploded right beside him.   
The resulting blast caused Stark to be thrown backwards and lose consciousness and embedded several pieces of shrapnel into his chest, several fragments dangerously close to his heart.

While falling in and out of consciousness, Stark felt incredible pain as an operation was performed on his chest in an attempt to remove the pieces of shrapnel and save his life. Eventually, Stark dazed away to find himself in front of a camera as some various terrorists were now reading out a ransom note to an unknown viewer while Stark could only look on in dismay with various guns aimed directly at him.   
The shock of seeing this made Stark lose consciousness again.

He woke up some time later to find Ho Yinsen in his cell with him and an electromagnet attached to his chest.   
Hooked up to a car battery, Yinsen explained that the electromagnet kept the shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him.   
Yinsen went on to explained how they had once met in Bern during the 1990s although Stark had been too drunk to remember.   
Just as Stark questioned where they were, someone banged on the door from the other side.

As Yinsen ordered Stark to get onto his feet, they were greeted by Abu Bakaar, who had Yinsen translate as he welcomed Stark as the greatest mass murderer in the entire history of the United States of America.   
Bakaar explained that he now wanted Stark to rebuild the Jericho missile for him, however Stark simply refused to help them.   
As a direct result of refusing to help the Ten Rings, Bakaar had Stark tortured by drowning him in freezing water repeatedly.

Stark was then taken outside of the cave where Bakaar showed him how the Ten Rings had an incredible supply of his Stark Industries weapons, including guns and missiles which were being used against the United States Armed Forces, which clearly horrified Stark.   
As Bakaar continued his earlier conversation, he told Stark that they had all the materials needed for him to build a Jericho missile, promising that if he began immediately then once he was done, he would be returned home.   
Stark agreed to the job, although he noted to Yinsen that Bakaar would never actually allow him to get away, with Yinsen confirming that this was true while Bakaar smile at them.

While Stark sat by the fire and considered his new and terrible situation, Yinsen joined him and explained that what he had seen out there, with the Ten Rings holding his weapons, was the legacy of Tony Stark.   
When Yinsen called on him to do something, Stark simply questioned what the point was if he was likely going to be dead within a week regardless of anything, so Yinsen told him that this only meant it was an important week for him.

BUILDING THE FIRST ARMOR

Knowing that their captors would never keep up their end of the deal, Stark began the work asked from him with Ho Yinsen, however he had instead had begun to make a plan to escape.   
Stark recruited Abu Bakaar to bring in the supplies he needed into their cave, using Yinsen as his translator while he began breaking all of the various weapons apart.

In order to improve Stark's condition, he and Yinsen then created a miniature Arc Reactor, a smaller version of the same power source previously invented by his father, Howard Stark, and Anton Vanko, which they would soon embed into his chest to supply energy to the electromagnet protecting his heart.   
Stark concentrated on his own technical work, all while Yinsen continued to tell Stark everything he knew of the Ten Rings and what their plans were for them.

Having successfully built the Arc Reactor, Stark told Yinsen that he would not be using it to power his heart, but to power something larger for a brief time.   
With that Stark showed Yinsen his plans, hidden with multiple blueprints, to build a suit of armor which he would soon be using to finally break them out of the cave.   
Yinsen was both impressed and inspired by Stark's plan and then assisted him in installing the Arc Reactor inside his chest.

During their down time, Stark and Yinsen played board games to keep themselves entertained.   
During one of their games, Stark asked Yinsen where he was from, as Yinsen explained he was from a small town call Gulmira where he had a family who he intended to see once he was free on the cave.   
When Yinsen then asked the same question, Stark admitted that he had no family waiting for him, with Yinsen noting he had everything but yet still nothing.

Stark and Yinsen then returned to their work, pulling apart pieces of the various Stark Industries weapons that were supplied to them and tearing them apart.   
They then fused the pieces together and turned them into plates ready to be added to the armor once that was completed.   
However the pair ensured that their work was still kept random enough that the Ten Rings would be unable to figure out their deception until it was at last too late for them.

Their work was one day interrupted by Raza, the leader of this Ten Rings group who told Stark to relax before admiring his Arc Reactor.   
Raza compared Stark's work to that of Genghis Khan who had almost conquered the world.   
Believing they were lying to him, Raza had Yinsen held down and threatened to put a red-hot coal in his mouth until Stark told him to stop.   
Raza agreed and then ordered Stark to finally complete the Jericho missile by the next very day.

Fearing for their lives if they did not get out as soon as possible, together Stark and Yinsen secretly began building the final stages of the armored suit to help them escape, with Stark focusing on the body of the armor while Yinsen wired up the final pieces of the mechanics.   
Fusing together the various large parts of steel to fit his own body, Stark then fitting the armor with various missiles and flame throwers, preparing himself for every eventuality as he knew Raza and the Ten Rings would put all their strength into stopping their escape.   
Once it was almost complete, Stark placed the still steaming Iron Man helmet onto Yinsen's desk and they prepared to finally put their upcoming escape plan into action.

ESCAPING THE TEN RINGS

Soon the pair enacted their escape plan with Stark being slowly fitted into the armor while the power from the new Arc Reactor was being downloaded into the suit.   
However, the booby-trapped door the pair had rigged with an explosive was set off, killing all the men who had come to check on their progress.   
To his horror, Ho Yinsen realized that they now did not have enough time to power the suit before the Ten Rings arrived and killed them.   
With no other choice Yinsen took a gun and held back the terrorists, while Stark's suit still continued to power up.

Once the suit had power, Iron Man waited in the shadows as the Ten Rings soldiers arrived in the room and searched for them, at which point he revealed himself and used all of his new incredible strength to punch them across the room, with the armor being unaffected by their bullets.   
Iron Man began making his way through the cave, killing any Ten Rings terrorist he came across by striking him with his armor. When Iron Man accidentally trapped his arm in a wall, a terrorist attempted to kill him by shooting him point blank in the head, only for the bullet to bounce off and kill the terrorist instead, with Iron Man freeing himself and continuing forward on his escape mission.

Coming around a corner near the exit, Iron Man was mortified to find Yinsen flying mortally wounded having been shot multiple times during the escape attempt.   
However Yinsen was just able to warn Iron Man before Raza fired a rocket launcher at his former hostage.   
Iron Man managed to dodge the shot and returned fire, shooting a missile at the Ten Rings leader which caused him to be badly burnt and trapped underneath the heavy falling rubble.

Iron Man rushed to Yinsen's side and urged him to get back onto his feet so he could go to Gulmira be reunited with his family, only for Yinsen to reveal that his family were already dead and he would see them at last in the afterlife.   
With his last words, Yinsen reassured Stark that it would be all right to leave him behind and urged him not to waste his life, while Stark thanked him for everything he had done for him in saving his life both physically and morally as well.

Angered by Yinsen's death, Stark stepped outside to confront the rest of the terrorists who were waiting for him; the suit protected him from the onslaught of bullets, and he used the suit's flame-throwers to kill several terrorists, destroy their stockpile of Stark Industries produced weapons that had been stolen from him and used against the United States Armed Forces which he despised, causing several massive fireball explosions to erupt all around him.

Due to the massive amount of bullets being fired at him, the Iron Man suit was eventually badly damaged by the gunfire, forcing Stark to escape using the jetpacks while the entire Ten Rings Base erupted in a massive fireball.   
Iron Man soured above the blast, though his suit began to fall apart and was finally destroyed as he crashed in the desert, although it still saved Stark from the impact.   
With no other need for it, Stark left the original armor in the desert.

Stark began making his way through the desert, using his jacket to protect himself from the intense heat until finally a helicopter flew overhead, causing Stark to yell out for help and collapse to his knees as he made a peace symbol in the air.   
James Rhodes then came out of the helicopter and hugged his friend before taking him back to safety.   
Upon being picked up by the Air Force Stark was then finally returned to the United States of America at long last.

NO MORE WEAPONS

Having been rescued, Stark was brought back to the United States of America by the army where he was walked onto a military airport by James Rhodes.   
To Stark's disgust, there was a stretcher waiting to take him to hospital, which he rejected. Stark then met with Pepper Potts, who he noted had been crying, teasing her as he claimed she was crying for her long lost boss, while she claimed it was simply because she was glad not to have to find a new job.

Stark then sat in Happy Hogan's car with Potts; who insisted that he go straight to the hospital to check himself over in the wake of his kidnapping.   
However Stark once again refused to get any medical treatment and instead asked to first be given a burger, then called a press meeting for Stark Industries.   
Potts argued that this was a very bad idea in the wake of his traumatic ordeal, but Stark still remained insistent, noting that he must get his cheese burger first.

Upon arriving at Stark Industries Headquarters, Stark was then enthusiastically greeted by Obadiah Stane before making his way inside.   
During the press meeting, Stark finished his burger and compared his experiences to how he never said goodbye to his father.   
Stark finally declared that his company would now, for the foreseeable future, no longer manufacture military weapons, which Stane tried to slow down to the best of his own abilities.

As their companies's stock market began to plummet, Stark had a meeting with Stane beside the giant Arc Reactor.   
Stane advised him to reconsider the decision as he feared it would ruin the company. Stark insisted that they should take another look at the Arc Reactor technology based on his work with Ho Yinsen, proving this theory by showing Stane the Arc Reactor on his chest that was now keeping him alive.   
Although Stane insisted that the Arc Reactor was designed by Howard Stark and Anton Vanko as a publicity stunt, he eventually agreed to help Stark provided Stark inform him of his next intentions before calling for sudden, unexpected press conferences.

While back inside his Malibu Mansion, Stark called upon the help of Potts to get rid of the expired Arc Reactor in his chest, as Dum-E and U were unable to assist him.   
Although Potts was initially skeptical about the idea, she helped him at removing the Arc Reactor, although she accidentally put him through cardiac arrest briefly.   
Once they were finished Stark told Potts he only had her to help and told her to bin the Reactor as he no longer had any more use for it.

Stark went to meet with James Rhodes who was giving a speech to new members of the United States Air Force.   
Stark interrupted the talk and teased his friend who then ordered the men to leave them in peace.   
When Rhodes questioned what Stark was doing there, he was told that Stark was working on a big new project, which seemed to delight him until Stark revealed it was not military. Rhodes then recommended that Stark get his mind straight instead

SUIT UPGRADES

In the months that followed, Stark retreated from public view and spent much of his time in the Mansion, focusing on improving the design of his new armored suit, refining its size, movement, and flight capability far beyond the original design.   
Stark was aiding in building the new suit by Dum-E and U who he had constantly mocked and insulted.

Recalling how the Mark I armor had almost no flight control and had crashed upon escaping the Ten Rings Base, Stark decided to create a more controlled flight capability for his suit.   
He arranged a test with U filming and Dum-E ready with the fire extinguisher in case anything went wrong.   
Stark proceeded with the test but quickly discovered it was vastly more powerful than he expected and he was launched straight up and painfully crashed into the ceiling.

Making some redesigns to the new armor, Stark developed new stabilizers which would attach to his hands and give him a new level of control while in the air.   
While testing out the new designs, Stark was joined by Pepper Potts who mistakenly believed that Stark was designing new weapons for Stark Industries which he then denied, claiming that this design was not a weapon but it was completely harmless.   
However Stark had once again underestimated the power of the design and a single blast from the stabilizer sent him flying backwards, much to Potts' horror.   
Shocked by this, Stark noted that he was not expecting that and began making adjustments.

Stepping upstairs, Stark found Obadiah Stane had joined Potts for pizza having returned from a meeting with Stark Industries' board of directors.   
Stane informed Stark that the board had decided to block Stark out of the company in the wake of his kidnapping, believing he was now suffering from PTSD.   
Stark furiously argued the decision but was told it was final, with Stane then requesting to take a look at the Arc Reactor technology, which Stark refused to do.

Getting back to work, Stark had the second test of his new Mark II armor, with Dum-E and U assisting him once again while J.A.R.V.I.S. watched.   
Using a lot less power than his first test, Stark hovered around his basement, struggling to maintain any control and almost damaging some of his most expensive cars.   
Eventually Stark ended the test and landed, ordering Dum-E not to use the fire extinguisher on him before proudly declaring that he could now fly.

TEST FLIGHT

Stark eventually perfected the flight power after much trial and error, taking the silver Mark II suit for its first test flight as Stark put on the armor for the first time with great pride and excitement.   
Despite J.A.R.V.I.S.' warnings that there had not been enough tests to be safe, Stark insisted upon being allowed to fly outside and fully test its true capabilities.

Iron Man cheered in utter delight as he soared high across the sky over the Malibu and shouted out in delight at his success, using the mask's system's to zoom into the city where a young boy looked on in amazement upon seeing Iron Man.   
However, when he pushed the suit to see how high he could fly in an attempt to beat the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird's record, he learned the suit would freeze at such a high altitude, which disabled its power.   
Stark fell from the sky and was just able to restart the suit moments before he would have hit the ground, with Stark delighting at avoiding such a near miss.

Having gained all the information about the suit's capabilities that he needed, Iron Man flew back to Tony Stark's Mansion, where he then prepared to analyse the data to use in the next design.   
Stark hovered over the entrance of the mansion and prepared to land softly on the ground, however he did not account for the suit's extra weight and promptly fell though the ceiling, destroying his piano and sports car.   
Upon crash landing, Dum-E once again sprayed Stark with the fire extinguisher, believing him to have caught fire upon the impact while Stark leaned his head back in both pain and frustration.

Exploring his lap, Stark soon found that Pepper Potts had left a gift for him on his desk.   
Opening the box, Stark found his original Arc Reactor had been framed with a message saying it proved he had a heart.  
Sometime afterwards, Stark detected someone trying to hack into his own home computer system, tracing the signal to a corporation satellite.   
Believing it to be business espionage, Stark then took the skies to successfully destroy the satellite.

STANE'S BETRAYAL

While giving J.A.R.V.I.S. his plans to improve the Mark III armor in order to fix the icing problems and improve the flight controls, Stark noticed a news report in which Zorianna Kit was reporting on a new charity event at the Walt Disney Concert Hall which Stark was now supposedly hosting.   
Stark questioned J.A.R.V.I.S. if he had been invited to the event to which J.A.R.V.I.S. then confirmed he had not, so Stark left his A.I. to complete the Mark III while he got himself ready to attend.

During his first public appearance since his return back to the United States of America, Stark arrived at his own party to be greeted by the press, having an attractive woman try to speak to him who Stark quickly dismissed as he did not remember her before complimenting another man who he had mistaken for Hugh Hefner.   
Stark had soon found Obadiah Stane talking to the press as Stane expressed his surprise to see that Stark had arrived, advising him not to draw too much unwanted attention to himself as Stane was still trying to get the board of directors on their side.   
Stark promised to do so as he stepped inside the building, but Stane was unconvinced.

Once inside, Stark met Phil Coulson, who introduced himself as an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; with Stark noting that the name of the organization was far too long while Coulson noted that they were now planning on shortening it.   
The pair soon arranged to have a meeting to discuss all the events of his kidnapping, but Stark was still not paying very much attention on told him to arrange it through his own team.

Stark however was too distracted by seeing Pepper Potts, who he saw in the centre of the room wearing a blue dress.   
Having said goodbye to Coulson, Stark went up to Potts and complimented her on her dress, which she noted she had bought as a present from Stark using his money.   
Despite Potts' protests, Stark took her onto the dance floor and danced with her, as Potts worried about being seen dancing with her boss.   
They joked about Stark firing her to make it less uncomfortable but Potts noted that Stark wouldn't be able to survive without her assistance, questioning if he knew his own social security number which admitted he did not.

Stepping outside, Potts confronted Stark about pushing her to dance with her while in front of all her coworkers due to Stark's reputation with women and fearing that her intentions with the dance would be misinterpreted by any who had watched them while Stark continued to argue that it was not really a big deal.   
As the spoke, the pair then almost kissed one another before Stark decided to go and get them both a drink, with Potts requesting a heavy drink.

While ordering all the drinks for himself and Potts, Stark was then accosted by Christine Everhart, whose name he briefly forgot despite them having slept together.   
Everhart expressed her disgust at Stark and showed him pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of the Ten Rings and other terrorist groups, including the Jericho missile he refused to build for them.   
Stark denied any involvement but Everhart noted that his company supplied the weapons.

Disgusted by this, Stark confronted Obadiah Stane and demanded to know if he was making deals with Raza as well as the United States Armed Forces.   
Stane refused to answer the question, however he called Stark naive for not considering that this sort of thing could possibly be happening.   
Stane also revealed that was the one to shut Stark out of the board while he recovered.   
Stane then left the party, leaving Stark in a state of utter shock and horror.

BATTLE OF GULMIRA

Faced with the realization of what his company had done behind his back and Obadiah Stane's part in the deception.   
Stark went back into his workshop and continued building his Iron Man armors, while watching a news report on how Raza and his Ten Rings soldiers were using Stark's own weapons to attack innocent people.   
Disgusted by what he was seeing, Stark rose from his seat and used his flight stabilizers to smash the glass doors, realizing they could be used as weapons.

Seeking to do something good with the technology he had created, Stark donned his new suit and flew to Afghanistan.   
Knowing where Raza's men were attacking, Iron Man headed for Gulmira, the home village of Ho Yinsen.   
Upon arriving, Iron Man discovered innocent women and children were being dragged out of their own homes to become slaves for the Ten Rings while the men were being lined up to be executed right in front of their own horrified children.

Iron Man attacked and easily subdued all of the soldiers, using his advanced weapons systems to kill multiple terrorists with single strikes and saving the lives of the innocent people.   
Having found his former captor, Abu Bakaar, Iron Man ripped him through a wall and left him for the villagers to gain their own revenge.   
While Bakaar was being killed, Iron Man focused his efforts on destroying the Ten Rings entire stockpiles of the Stark Industries weapons.

During the battle, Iron Man was shot out of the sky by one of the Ten Rings' tanks, so Iron Man responded by shooting his own missile and destroying the tank with ease before he then targeted and destroyed all the Jericho missiles the Ten Rings had.   
The prolonged battle and massive explosions quickly drew the attention of the United States Air Force and his own friend and company military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes who investigated the true cause.

Two F-22 Raptors were ordered by Rhodes to take out the unknown target, with Iron Man soon finding them directly behind him and attempting to lock on with their weapons, forcing Iron Man to use his new armor's upgraded flight systems to evade the attacks.   
As the jets continued targeting him, Iron Man found they had locked on with a missile so used flairs to destroy the missile before it could hit him, being blown forward by the force of the explosion.

Having managed to use his superior manoeuvring systems to hide underneath of the jets itself without being seen, Stark called Rhodes and revealed his true identity to him in an attempt to have the attack called off, with Rhodes being horrified that he had sent some of his own equipment into an active war zone without informing him.   
While Rhodes tried to stop the attack, Major Allen however order the pilots to take the shot when they could get clear view of him.

However, while trying to evade the attack, one of the Raptors lost its left wing when it accidentally collided with Iron Man during the chaos of the battle.   
The pilot ejected shortly afterwards, but his parachute jammed. Without hesitation, Iron Man dived down to help the pilot release his parachute before escaping. While heading back towards the United States of America, Stark spoke with Rhodes about what excuse he could then use to explain what had happened.

Once back at Tony Stark's Mansion, Iron Man was then helped out of his armor by both Dum-E and U, finding the experience fairly painful as they struggled to find a way to get him back out.   
During this, Stark was soon discovered by Pepper Potts who had just walked into his workshop to find him still half in his armor.   
Stark joked that it was still not actually the worst thing that she had ever caught him doing while Potts was horrified to see bullet holes in the armor.

NEXT MISSION

With the mission to defeat the Ten Rings a success, Stark went back to work in tweaking the Mark III armor in improving its performance.   
He was soon joined by Pepper Potts whom he requested go into his office in Stark Industries Headquarters to hack into the data base in order to find out where his weapons were being sold to the Ten Rings so he could go in as Iron Man and destroy them.   
Potts however refused to help him on his mission as she feared that going into these active war-zones as Iron Man would result in him being killed but Stark furiously refused to listen.

Stark furiously noted that for years Potts had stood by his side when he and Stark Industries had been creating the weapons and now she was planning on leaving once he finally began doing the right thing and protecting the people he had endangered like Ho Yinsen.   
Stark noted that since his kidnapping he had finally learned what he was meant to do with his life.   
Hearing how sincere Stark was about this mission, Potts took the hard-drive and agreed to help him.

While inside Tony Stark's Mansion, Stark attempted to answer a call from Potts when he found himself unable to move.   
To his horror he found Obadiah Stane looking down on him while using a Sonic Taser. Stane confessed that he had arranged Stark's kidnapping while he ripped out the Arc Reactor from Stark's chest, causing him to go into cardiac arrest.   
Stane mocked Stark but comparing him to his father while promising to kill Potts before walking away.

Having regained some control of his body, Stark desperately tried to make it to his workshop to regain his original Mark I Arc Reactor to save his life.   
However Stark collapsed inches away from it and was unable to move and minutes from death.   
But to save his life, Stark was aided by Dum-E and U who had managed to hand Stark the Arc Reactor just in time.   
Stark was then found by James Rhodes who he explained the situation to while being helped back up.

Having been told Potts had recruited Phil Coulson and an entire team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to arrest Stane, Stark warned it would not be enough as Stane had his own Iron Monger Armor.   
To combat this, Stark put his Iron Man suit on and prepared to battle Stane.   
While Rhodes admired the suit which he called the coolest thing he had ever seen, Iron Man told him to keep the skies clear from the United States Armed Forces while he then flew out of his mansion.

DUEL OF LOS ANGELES

Iron Man flew straight to the Stark Industries Headquarters where he discovered Iron Monger was attempting to execute Pepper Potts, so he charged down and knocked Iron Monger aside, crashing into the motorway and then through a Roxxon Oil Corporation lorry.   
Iron Monger responded by picking up a minivan holding a family and attempting to throw it at Iron Man, who put all his suit's power into the Arc Reactor to knock Iron Monger back.   
Having just caught the minivan and put it down, Iron Man was briefly run over by the family who were terrified by the experience.

As Iron Man recovered, Iron Monger struck again, hitting him with a passing motorcycle and smashing him into a nearby bus.   
While he was striking him, Obadiah Stane still continued to mock Iron Man by claiming that he had built Stark Industries up from nothing back when Howard Stark had been killed. Iron Monger then fired a missile at the bus, as Iron Man was consumed inside the fireball but was still protected by his suit, despite being launched high into the air.

While Iron Man hovered in the air, Iron Monger complimented him on his upgrades before noting that the Iron Monger Armor had upgrades of it's own before flying into the air to then chase him down.   
As they considered what to do J.A.R.V.I.S. had warned that the Mark III armor would not survive much longer while Iron Man decided to fly straight upwards, believing that Stane had not done enough tests on his own armor in order to solve all of it's own design issues.

As they soared higher and higher above Los Angeles, Iron Man soon found that the Iron Monger's superior power allowed him to quickly catch up with him.   
However once Iron Monger had managed to grab ahold of Iron Man, claiming that his own armor was more advanced in every way, Iron Man revealed to him that he had not solved the icing issue the Mark II armor had encountered, causing Iron Monger to lose power and then proceeded to fall out of the sky.

Losing his own power in the suit, Iron Man quickly returned to Stark Industries Headquarters where he attempted to get out of the suit, only to be immediately confronted by Iron Monger yet again.   
Without one of the gauntlets, Iron Man found himself at a disadvantage as Iron Monger got him in a bear hug and attempted to crush the suit with Stark still inside, until Iron Man managed to fire his own flairs to briefly blind Stane, allowing him to get away for a moment.

While hiding from Iron Monger, Stark told Pepper Potts that all his current attempts to defeat the Iron Monger were not working so he decided to make a new plan.   
Stark ordered Potts to overload the main Arc Reactor inside the building and blast the roof with energy in an attempt to defeat Stane.   
While Potts made her way back into the building, Stark also told her to wait until he had gotten himself clear, promising to buy her some time by fighting Iron Monger.

Iron Man proceeded to jump onto Iron Monger's back and ripped out important pieces of the Iron Monger Armor, taking out his targeting system and effectively blinding Stane. However Iron Monger soon managed to rip Iron Man off his back and then threw him across the rooftop, taking off his own helmet as a result.   
Iron Man was then left almost defenceless with barely any power left in his suit to fight back against Stane, who opened up armor and revealed himself.

While he crushed Iron Man's helmet, Stane began mocking Stark by claiming that he had finally made his father proud before shooting at him, with Stark managed to block with his gauntlet despite the glass floor underneath him before destroyed.   
While Stark held on, Potts told him to get off the roof. Stane noted that by trying to rid Stark Industries of weapons, Stark had inadvertently created the greatest one ever while Stane would then use to finally kill him.

While Stane struggled to aim his missiles at him, Stark ordered Potts to overload the Arc Reactor, which caused a burst of electricity which blasted Stark out of the way while frying the Iron Monger Armor, also killing Stane inside.   
Stane then fell inside the Arc Reactor causing a massive explosion while Stark fell unconscious from the ordeal.   
Stark almost died from the lack of power to his Arc Reactor, but J.A.R.V.I.S. managed to keep him alive long enough to be rescued.

I AM IRON MAN

In the wake of the Duel of Los Angeles as well as his own near-death experience, Stark was aided by James Rhodes who tried to get Stark into an ambulance to see if he had any internal injuries.   
However the ambulance was a fake one sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve him.   
Now that they could finally get to talk to Stark.   
Phil Coulson talked to him after they had dropped him off at a small theater.   
Coulson viewed Stark's fighting strategy from his fight with Iron Monger on a projector screen.   
He told him he needed to become a real fighter and that he would be trained by skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

The next morning, news had spread of Stark's new alter ego, dubbed "Iron Man" by the press.   
Stark then held a press conference where Agent Coulson gave him a detailed fabricated cover story about his and Obadiah Stane's whereabouts and advised him to state that Iron Man was his personal bodyguard.   
However, during the course of the conference, in a moment of self-clarity, Stark instead announced to the public that he himself was indeed the Iron Man.

MEETING NICK FURY

That night, Stark arrived home and was greeted by a visitor who was standing by the window.   
He revealed himself as Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and assured him that he was not the only 'superhero' in the world, intending to discuss the Avengers Initiative with Stark. However, Stark, uninterested in having the government offering him opportunities, ordered Fury out of the house.

ARMOURED ADVENTURES - FINDING WORLD PEACE

Iron Man performed acts of heroism around the world.   
News outlets began crediting him as the man who stabilized East-West relations" and Time magazine featured him as their new "Person of the Year".   
When blackmailed by the Ten Rings and Lina, Stark defeated all of the terrorists and also saved Lina's kidnapped son.   
When Nick Fury sent a team of United States Navy SEALs to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings, Iron Man appeared and defeated the terrorists.   
Stark also helped Thaddeus Ross in saving the pilot of the Aerodynamic Marvel that crashed in the Congo.   
In Germany, Stark managed to recover stolen paintings without the use of his armor, all to gain Evetta Gorani's number.

STARTING THE EXPO

Six months after revealing his own identity to the world and helping maintain world peace, Stark appeared as Iron Man at the grand opening of the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, New York City, continuing the legacy his father, Howard Stark, had started.   
Treating the crowd to the Ironette Dancers and a speech in which he boasted about giving the world it's longest running period of uninterrupted peace, Stark left the stage with a video of his father playing.

Unfortunately, Stark's own life was not as good as it appeared.   
Stark was facing a double threat.   
The first was in the form of his own heart: the Arc Reactor Palladium core was poisoning him due to overuse of the Iron Man armor.   
To maintain appearance, he was forced to drink home-made medicine to counteract the symptoms.   
Meanwhile Stark was also aware that the United States Armed Forces were constantly looking to take all of his technology away from him.

Stark then left the Expo with Happy Hogan helping to keep the press at bay, signing autographs and meeting Larry Ellison and Larry King on their way out before he was then confronted by a beautiful U.S. Marshal who was waiting beside his car.   
The Marshal then informed Stark and Hogan that he was now required to attend a congressional meeting in Washington, D.C. the very next day in order to discuss the future of his work as the well-known superhero Iron Man.

MEETING WITH SENATOR STERN

The second threat was from a senate committee hearing, this time led by Senator Stern, demanding that Stark release the technology of the Iron Man armor for military application.   
Stark refused, believing it was not in the best interest of the American people for the United States Armed Forces to possess it and that they would use it as a weapon that could very well be used against America if other various countries were able to recreate the Arc Reactor technology.

Senator Stern tried to turn Lt. Colonel James Rhodes against him in an effort to force Stark's decision.   
Competitor Justin Hammer tried to plead his case in the matter; Stark took this opportunity to embarrass both Hammer and Stern with a collection of footage of Hammer and others around the world attempting to recreate the technology.   
Stark arrogantly stated that it would be years before anyone would be able to successfully recreate the tech.

MAKING PEPPER CEO

Returning to his Malibu Home, Stark was greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S. who updated him on the fallout from his meeting with Senator Stern.   
While Stark listened to the news, he pulled out his Arc Reactor and examined the damaged Palladium core which was slowly killing him, with J.A.R.V.I.S. noting that a replacement had not yet been found that could both power his many Iron Man Armors and also still keep him alive.

Uncertain of his chances of survival, Stark decided to appoint his former personal assistant Pepper Potts into the role he no longer was interested in, CEO of Stark Industries.   
When Potts arrived in his workshop, she and Stark had an argument about Stark's own lack of interest in his company and their resources ever since becoming Iron Man at which point he informed her that he had decided to promote her.   
Although Potts did not at first believe that Stark was being serious with this idea, Stark had Dum-E deliver some champagne to them as he confirmed that this would be happening and she was the perfect person to take the job over from him.

While doing some boxing training with Happy Hogan, during which he used dirty boxing techniques to gain the upper hand, Stark saw the arrival of Pott's new replacement as his own personal assistant, Natalie Rushman.   
Although Hogan hit Stark around the head, he proceeded to kick him away and beat him into surrendering before inviting Rushman into the ring.   
Stark looked into Rushman's eyes before inviting Hogan to train with her instead.

Stark then sat down with Potts to discuss Rushman, with Stark bringing up her history files and noting that she even spoke Latin and had once been an underwear model.   
While they were speaking Stark and Potts witnessed Rushman using a leg move to pin Hogan to the floor, before she exited the ring and asked Stark to sign the paperwork handing Stark Industries over to Potts.   
Once Rushman was gone, Stark told Potts that he needed her.

MONACO GRAND PRIX

Stark traveled to Monaco with Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan.   
There Stark and Potts encountered Justin Hammer, who smugly tried to show off that he was being interviewed by Christine Everhart for an upcoming piece for Vanity Fair; Stark quickly made it clear of his own romantic history with Everhart and noted that Hammer Industries had lost their contract with the United States Armed Forces due to his embarrassing performance at the senate committee hearing.

Taking some time away from Hammer, Stark excused himself to check his blood toxicity level in the bathroom.   
Seeing that the Arc Reactor's poisoning of his body due to the levels of Palladium it was emitting into his skin.   
Looking up at the mirror and seeing that he likely did not have much time left until he eventually died from this poisoning, Stark began questioning what he would like to do with these last few months that he likely had left.

Growing increasingly despondent and thrill-seeking as a direct consequence of what he believed to be his impending death, Stark decided to take the Stark Industries car intended for the track and race it at the Monaco Grand Prix.   
As he stepped into the car, with all the cameras now facing him, Stark gave a look which he knew would be viewed by Justin Hammer, much to Hammer's annoyance as he would once again be taking the spotlight away.

DUEL OF MONACO

As Stark drove around the track, Ivan Vanko, who had successfully constructed an Arc Reactor of his own, along with whip-like energy weapons, attacked him, using the whips to cut off the front of his car and cause it to crash along with several other race cars.   
Despite Stark's best efforts to gain the upper hand once he escaped from the car before it could be sliced in half, Whiplash's armored weapons managed to get the better of Stark who was defenseless.

As Whiplash prepared to rip Stark apart, Stark was forced to use his own wits and cunning to escape the deadly whips Vanko was using.   
Managing to get behind Whiplash, Stark struck him on the back of the head with a car door, but Vanko proved to be unaffected, forcing Stark to dodge out of the way of his attacks, while he did manage to trick him into striking the whips onto gasoline, causing an explosion which separated the pair from each other for a brief time.

With Whiplash proving himself too strong to be beaten without his armor, Stark seemed to be running out of options as he was backed into a corner by Whiplash.   
However, with the aid of the sudden arrival of both Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan, who had driven their car into the race track and successfully managed to crash their own car into Whiplash, pinning him against the wall and briefly knocking him out cold.   
Stark then prepared to quickly make his escape.

However, while Stark moaned about Stark Industries' seeming lack of security at the event, Whiplash continued to fight despite still being pinned to the wall and began ripping Hogan's car apart with furious strikes from his electric whips.   
This forced the terrified Potts to then hand Stark his portable briefcase armor, allowing Stark to don the Mark V armor ready to do battle against his would-be assassin in the middle of the track, with Iron Man now with the advantage.

Using his new suit, Iron Man attempted to subdue Whiplash by firing his repulsor rays at his attacker, but Whiplash was able to block those blows with his own armor before managing to strangle Iron Man with his whips and fling him across the racetrack into Hogans car and then back the other way, tightening the whips around his neck and sending him volts of electricity from the whips which slowly destroyed the suit while Vanko looked on smiling.

Not allowing himself to be defeated, Iron Man managed to build up his own strength and began wrapping the whips around himself in order to get closer towards Whiplash.   
Once he was close enough he punched him in the face a few times before ripping the Arc Reactor out of his chest and crushing it in his hand.   
As Whiplash was being dragged away by the police, he then spat out his own blood before laughing and claiming that Stark had now lost.

MEETING WITH IVAN VANKO

Afterward, Stark decided to pay a visit to Ivan Vanko personally while he was being held in a French prison to learn how he acquired the technology, being led there by Lemieux. Once they were alone, Stark commented on Vanko's technology and even suggested ways that he could improve it, thinking that he would never actually get a chance to.

During the conversation, Vanko revealed that he was the son of Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard Stark on the first Arc Reactor but was deported back to the Soviet Union and died in poverty.   
Vanko blamed the Stark family for his family's fate, and sought revenge.   
Vanko also mentioned that was he fully aware of Stark's current heart poisoning, saying that it was a terrible way to die, laughing out loud to himself as Stark left.

WHIPLASH'S ATTACK AFTERMATH

Despite Ivan Vanko having been put in prison for his crimes, the response to another man using the Arc Reactor technology was immediate, with Senator Stern giving interviews on WHiH World News could Stark's failure.   
While on his private jet returning to the United States of America, Stark made dinner for Pepper Potts as they discussed the aftermath of the attack, with Stark even suggesting that he quit being Iron Man from now on.

Stark returned to his home where he and J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to find a solution in finding a new power source for the Arc Reactor as well as looking at the history files of Ivan Vanko and his father Anton Vanko, who had formally worked for Stark Industries years earlier before being deported under the orders of Howard Stark.   
While at his home he was visited by James Rhodes, who came to berate Stark about the military's wish to take his suits.   
However, Rhodes realized how unwell Stark was and assisted him by changing the Arc Reactor Palladium core.   
Rhodes tried to convince Stark that he did not have to do his journey alone although Stark still remained skeptical.

Feeling more depressed about his future, Stark considered cancelling his birthday party which was now being prepared at his Malibu Mansion.   
Stark was then visited by Natalie Rushman, who came to give him a choice of watches to wear.   
Stark posed these questions to Rushman, asking what she would do with only a few days left to live, with Rushman telling him that she would do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted to do it with.

STARK'S BIRTHDAY PARTY

Stark decided to attend what could very well be his last ever birthday party and quickly got himself very drunk, putting on his Iron Man Armor and partying with the many other guests who had come to celebrate.   
At one point he invited Natalie Rushman to wear one of his gauntlets and fire it at an ice sculpture, taking great pleasure in the destruction before joining the other guests and drinking more alcohol shots to get himself even further drunk and even harder to keep in control.

While wearing the Iron Man armor and indulged in many dangerous activities, such as using his repulsor blasts to destroy a watermelon, Stark was watched by Pepper Potts who attempted to make him stop, being advised by James Rhodes that this was a terrible time to be acting so foolishly.   
Despite Potts taking the microphone away from Stark and trying to tell the guests that it was time to go home, Stark would not listen to reason and instead insisted that his party keep going as he continued to reckless as he used his Iron Man Suit to entertain his drunk guests within his Malibu Mansion, much to Potts' and Rhodes' dismay as they looked on in horror.

In the end, Stark's actions became more and more dangerous and foolish, forcing his friend, Rhodes, to intervene.   
Rhodes donned Stark's Iron Man: Mark II armor and ordered the guests out of the room before demanding that Stark get out of the suit.   
Stark ignored him and instead requested that Adam Goldstein put on a good song for the incoming fight.   
The pair clashed as they flew through room to room, using whatever weapons they could find to try and subdue the other, including throwing heavy weights at each other before Rhodes managed to throw Stark into his upstairs bedroom.

Eventually, after almost destroying all of Tony Stark's Mansion in the resulting fight, Stark managed to subdue Rhodes by smashing his head down against the kitchen counter, roaring at the onlookers to force them to flee.   
As Rhodes recovered, they both then fired their repulsors at each other, which caused a massive explosion.   
With Stark out of the fight, Rhodes then delivered the armor to the United States Armed Forces while Stark could only look on.

REDISCOVERING THE ELEMENT - NICK FURY'S HELP 

In the aftermath of his battle with James Rhodes, Stark took the Iron Man Suit and flew to Randy's Donuts in California, buying himself a box of Donuts and enjoying them in the middle of the Donut sign above the shop.   
Just as he was relaxing in the morning sun, Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approached Stark and ordered him to come inside.

Taking a seat inside, Stark once again informed Fury that he was not interested in joining the Avengers before rudely asking if he should look at Fury's eye or patch.   
Changing the subject, Fury then revealed to Stark that Natalie Rushman was in fact the undercover agent Black Widow, who Stark tried and failed to fire from Stark Industries.   
As Stark and Fury continued their conversation, Romanoff gave Stark an injection which slowed down the poison in his veins caused by his Arc Reactor before Fury reassured him that somewhere there was a cure and he simply had not discovered it yet, despite Stark insisting that he had already looked everywhere and found nothing.

Returning to Tony Stark's Mansion, they discussed the history of Anton Vanko who had been working with Howard Stark in creating the Arc Reactor before he was deported for selling secrets on the black market where he then raised his son Ivan Vanko in Siberia.   
Before he departed, Fury revealed that Stark's father was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s founders and left Stark to go through his belongings to find the cure, leaving Agent Phil Coulson to watch over him.

RESEARCHING HIS FAMILY

Nick Fury gave Stark some of his father's old material to aid in finding a cure for the palladium poisoning.   
Stark found several items, including the notebook with the drawings of a "hypercube" and two Captain America comic books.   
Watching an old tape of his father, Stark discovered a hidden message where his father told him that he was proud of his son and viewed him as his greatest creation.

Stark then drove to the Stark Industries Headquarters, buying some strawberries along the way and met with Pepper Potts who tried to inform him she was too busy to talk.   
Once Stark got her attention, he attempted to apologise in his way, which Potts struggled to believe and insisted she needed to focus on Stark Industries' future.   
They were interrupted by Happy Hogan and Natasha Romanoff who were both now working only for Potts.

As Potts and Hogan left the office, Stark spoke with Romanoff and questioned how she could keep this lie going and she insulted him before leaving.   
Stark prepared to leave the office, dumping the strawberries into the bin, but first he thought he saw a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proved to be a diagram of a new element's atomic structure.   
Stark took the model into his car and drove it back to his mansion for further study.

Putting the model on his desk, Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to make a scan of the model, removing all the trees and buildings from the scan so he focus just on the model itself.   
As J.A.R.V.I.S. questioned what Stark's plan was, he explained that he believed he had found a hidden message.   
Eventually Stark realized that the new element was inside the globe in the centre, with Stark thanking his father for gifting him with it as it would soon save his life

A NEW ELEMENT

As Stark put the final pieces together to begin his experiment, he was greeted by Agent Phil Coulson who asked where he had been before discovering a prototype for Captain America's Shield which Stark took and used to straighten some of his machinery.   
Coulson then informed Stark that he was leaving to head to New Mexico to investigate a mysterious object that had been found there.

With the aid of his A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark put his experiment into action, putting together a large laser in the center of his workshop in his Mansion.   
Stark pushed the laser into position, struggling to hold it in place as it put through the walls while he aimed it at its target.   
As the laser hit the newly designed Arc Reactor he had made, it finally synthesized the new element.   
As Stark picked up his creation and studied it, J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed that the new element would indeed be a suitable replacement for Palladium and would be able to keep him alive while powering his Iron Man suits for the foreseeable future, Stark then continued work on the Reactor and his next suit.

Afterwards while Stark continued his work on his new suit, he received a call which turned out to come from Ivan Vanko, despite having last been heard from dying in a prison explosion, revealing he was still alive and still set on revenge.   
While Stark attempted to trace the call and locate the dangerous terrorist, Vanko promised that he would soon have his revenge for what Howard Stark had done to his father Anton Vanko before hanging up the call.

As Vanko had warned that he had taken Stark's scientific advice and upgraded his Whiplash Armor to be ready for their next battle, Stark donned the Iron Man Mark VI armor. Despite J.A.R.V.I.S.' objections, Stark wore his new Arc Reactor and commented on how it felt putting it on for the first time, noting he got a distinct taste of both coconut and metal before he suited up and flew off to the Stark Expo to then confront Vanko and stop his evil plans of revenge.

BATTLE AT STARK EXPO

At the Stark Expo, Iron Man arrived to confront Justin Hammer, who was busy unveiling his Hammer Drones, captained by James Rhodes in a heavily weaponized armor known as the War Machine Armor: Mark I.   
While trying to keep the audience calm, Iron Man demanded to know where Ivan Vanko was, although Hammer denied all knowledge of him and tried to play off the incident to the audience.

Vanko seized control of both the drones and Rhodes' armor, setting them all to attack Iron Man, who then flew across the Expo in his desperate attempt to lose his attackers and cause them all to crash, while ordering J.A.R.V.I.S. to regain control of War Machine.   
During the battle, Iron Man did all he could to save the hundreds of people fleeing during the chaos, managing to save Peter Parker who was mistaken for him by a drone for wearing an Iron Man mask.

Quickly running out of options as War Machine continued to fire upon him using Hammer Industries weapons, Iron Man did all he could to take out the drones, flying them all away from the civilians before leading them straight into the main globe in the centre.   
Using the Iron Man Armor: Mark VI's superior manoeuvring abilities, Iron Man had managed to escape and caused the bulkier Hammer Drones to crash into the globe and explode all together in a massive fireball.

However before Iron Man could relax, he was knocked out of the sky and into an Oracle Corporation dome by War Machine, who was still being controlled by Vanko.   
Iron Man tried desperately to block War Machine's attacks, holding his mini gun at bay until Black Widow had successfully managed to override all of Vanko's programming, having broken into the Hammer Industries Headquarters, with a little help from Happy Hogan, despite failing to arrest Vanko.

SHOWDOWN WITH WHIPLASH

Iron Man knocked War Machine back before Black Widow confirmed that he was safe at last and in control of his own armor, before also complimenting Stark on his new element which had now stopped his Palladium poisoning, causing Pepper Potts to confront Stark for not telling her he was dying.   
While Potts had Justin Hammer arrested, Stark helped Rhodes back onto his feet.

Knowing that the last remaining Hammer Drones would be coming to their location, both Iron Man and War Machine then set out a plan to battle them, however this only led to an argument between the two friends over who should take the better position in the area, with both of them arguing that they had the superior armor and skills.   
However before they could make up their minds, the Drones then arrived and surrounded Iron Man and War Machine, with nowhere to escape to, the pair donned their own helmets and prepared for battle, firing their weapons at the attacking Drones which outnumbered them.

As the battle then commenced, Iron Man and War Machine found that although they could easily defeat each Drone, the numbers began to overwhelm them.   
While War Machine used his impressive weaponry provided by Hammer Industries to destroy the attackers, Iron Man used his top of the range armor to fight back and destroy multiple targets at once, eventually using his laser attack to slice all of the remaining Drones in half and finally win the fight.

Eliminating the other drones, Iron Man and War Machine were then informed by Black Widow that they had a new enemy coming in, who she warned appeared to be much stronger than all of the previous drones.   
This was revealed to be Whiplash in his new, more powerful suit of Armor.   
Attempting to kill Whiplash before the fight could even begin, War Machine armed the Ex-Wife Missile, only for it to fail and not even dent the armor, with Iron Man then noting that it was clearly a Hammer Industries weapon due to it being useless in battle.

Iron Man then engaged in a fierce battle with Whiplash, with himself and War Machine throwing all they had at defeating him or maybe damaging his armor enough to cause him to surrender.   
However they both found that not only was Whiplash's armor too strong, but he had improved his whips to the point they were more dangerous than ever before and they both soon found themselves overpowered by Vanko's improved technology as well as weapons.

Whiplash soon managed to gain the upper hand in the battle when he succeeded in wrapping his electrified whips around Iron Man and War Machine's throats and slowly tightening them, hoping to break their necks.   
With no other choice, Iron Man called on War Machine to use the technique they discovered during the Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion and fired their own repulsor rays at each other, triggering an explosion in front of Vanko and knocking them all back.

Recovering from the shockwave and getting back onto their feet, Iron Man and War Machine found Ivan Vanko lying on the battlefield, with not only his new Whiplash Armor but his own body damaged beyond repair.   
Too injured to continue the fight, Vanko claimed that Stark had in fact lost this fight before he ignited his and all of his drones' self-destruct bombs, including one in his own armor.   
Knowing that these Drones were littered across Stark Expo since he had shot many of them out of the sky, Iron Man then flew to rescue anybody remaining there before they exploded and caused major casualties.

Iron Man raced to save Pepper Potts amid the series of explosions, pulling her away just in time.   
Seeing the chaos that Stark brought with him, Potts quit her position as CEO of Stark Industries, but Stark only teased her about the concept of leaving him before she and Stark kissed each other.   
Rhodes revealed he was there before he departed with the Mark II armor without serious objection from Stark, leaving them where Stark refused to accept her resignation

NOT A SUITABLE CANDIDATE

At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Nick Fury informed Stark that while Iron Man was a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Stark himself was not.   
S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted Stark as a consultant, but Stark said that Fury could not afford his help.

Stark thought about the position for a moment and he agreed on the condition that Senator Stern present himself and James Rhodes with their medals for bravery in defeating Whiplash and Justin Hammer.   
A couple of hours later in exchange, Stark got his wish and took the job as consultant.   
He took great pleasure in Senator Stern's annoyance at being forced to give him a new medal, smiling for the pictures and offering a peace sign to the crowd of onlookers.

THE CONSULTANT

Keeping with his job as consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark was tasked with preventing General Thaddeus Ross from releasing Emil Blonsky onto the Avengers Initiative, ordered by the World Security Council.   
Stark arrived at the bar where he found a drunken General Ross, who was still dealing with losing the Hulk, despite his own prolonged search for him.

The two exchanged insults about each other's recent battles before Stark told him that a team was being put together.   
Stark annoyed Ross so much that the latter tried to have him removed from the bar, which Stark bought and arranged to be demolished later on, which Stark informed Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell on.   
The task was then completed with General Ross refusing to release Blonsky from his custody out of pure spite.

CHITAURI INVASION - AVENGERS INITIATION

Stark retrieved the War Machine armor and stripped it of all of the new Hammer Industries weapons and turned it back into the Mark II.   
When James Rhodes then arrived, Stark informed him that he would never wear that armor again because he made him a new one with improved technology and weaponry.  
Stark focused his efforts on Stark Tower in New York City which was powered by pure clean energy, with Stark admiring that his own name was lit up.

Upon arriving at Stark Tower, he and Pepper Potts began celebrating the successful creation of their newest, clean energy source for the entire city, with Stark telling her that she could have twelve percent of the credit for Stark Industries' newest breakthrough.   
Stark was then informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. that agent Phil Coulson had arrived and now wished to speak with him, to which he refused and even claimed to be a Life-Model Decoy, but Coulson still insisted that he needed to speak to Stark urgently and then let himself into the tower, much to Stark's dismay as he blamed Potts for the security breach.

Coulson informed Stark that the Avengers Initiative was now active in the wake of the Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. in which Loki had attacked some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and stolen the Tesseract, and had also taken Erik Selvig and Clint Barton as his mind-controlled slaves.   
Coulson explained that they needed him to come in despite having previously been rejected from the Avengers, handing Stark holographic screens with information about Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner and Loki for him to study.   
While Potts and Coulson left the tower, Stark began examining the Tesseract design.

CAPTURING LOKI

Stark quickly suited up in his current Mark VI armor and then traveled straight to Stuttgart, Germany where he then quickly found his old acquaintance, Natasha Romanoff in a Quinjet overlooking the newly unfrozen Captain America in the middle of a battle with the hostile god, Loki.   
Iron Man jetted right in and blasted Loki with his repulsors and stood tall next to Captain America, aiming every weapon he had and forcing Loki to surrender as they took him into custody.

Escorting Loki onto the Quinjet in handcuffs, the team headed back towards the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier.   
Stark commented on Rogers' fighting skills and subtly mocked his lack of knowledge of modern society since returning from World War II, questioning if he had taken up Pilates. As they were discussing why Loki had surrendered, a sudden thunderstorm had occurred, seemingly unnerving Loki.   
The Quinjet was then attacked by Thor, who broke in and subdued Iron Man before he could fight back before ripping Loki out from his seat before flying away, leaving Stark and Rogers behind.

While Thor furiously threatened Loki atop a mountain in order to learn exactly who Loki intended to give the Tesseract to, Iron Man blasted straight into him, hurling him onto the forest floor away from Loki.   
While Thor got his bearings, Iron Man revealed himself and was warned to not touch Thor again, to which he told him not to take his things.   
Thor then informed Iron Man he did not understand what was happening, and Iron Man mockingly claimed that Thor looked like he was in a William Shakespeare production in the park, telling him that he looked like he was wearing his mother's own clothing.

The two began to battle as Thor refused to not be allowed to take Loki was to the Asgardian Dungeons as he furiously struck Iron Man who defended himself.   
During the fight, Thor summoned lightning to his hammer, Mjølnir, and electrocuted Stark, only for J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform him that his suit was at 400% capacity, allowing him to blast Thor off his feet.   
When Thor attempted to charge at him, Iron Man charged back and managed to push him straight into a mountain, but Thor continued to fight back and caused them to crash land back in the forest where they then continued fighting each other.

Iron Man's Mark VI armor took a beating during the battle as Thor easily began to crush one of the gauntlets with just his bare hands.   
Fearing his arm would be shattered, Iron Man responded by shooting Thor in the face, which merely knocked his head back, before head butting him with his helmet.   
However Thor's own Asgardian strength allowed him to withstand all of Iron Man's blows and be unaffected as they continued their fight with Iron Man using all the advantages of his suit to try and subdue Thor without killing him so that he could then take him and Loki back into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody.

Their fight was broken up by Captain America who demanded that they stop fighting and questioned what Thor was doing on Earth, and being told that he had come to put an end to Loki's Schemes.   
Then Rogers insisted that Thor prove that he was on their side by putting down his hammer, to which Iron Man noted that was a bad move as Thor loved his hammer, just before he was struck by the hammer and knocked through a three just when Thor furiously attacked Rogers.   
After matching Mjølnir with his shield, the Avengers managed to calm and recruit Thor, recapturing Loki and taking him away.

MEETING THE AVENGERS

They took Loki back to the Helicarrier where Stark had a talk with agent Phil Coulson and promised to take him to Cleveland to meet with Audrey Nathan.   
Stark then joined the group, complimenting Thor on his fighting skills and pointing out an Agent playing Galaga before noting that Loki needed Iridium in order to control the Tesseract's power.   
As Stark noted why Loki needed Erik Selvig and Clint Barton, he was questioned about his new found expertise by Maria Hill, noting that he had done his research the night before, noting that all Loki needed was a power source to control the Tesseract.

Stark is introduced to doctor Bruce Banner who understood all of his own theories, delighting Stark who then complimented Banner on his own intelligence and ability to turn into the Hulk.   
Director Nick Fury then suggested Stark and Banner work together to try and understand Loki's Scepter, with Steve Rogers comparing it to a HYDRA weapon.   
While Rogers still struggled to understand a lot of the team's new modern references, Stark and Banner departed for the lap to begin their research, but not before Stark planted a hacking device and allowed J.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find out its secrets about why the Avengers were assembled.

TEAM TENTION

Stark talked with Bruce Banner in their new lab as they discussed all of Erik Selvig's work and inviting him to come work at Stark Tower for a stress free work place, despite Banner claiming that he broke Harlem last time he was in New York City.   
Stark then tried once to annoy Banner by poking him with a prod in order to test his ability to control the Hulk, only to get no response apart from pain before Steve Rogers entered and demanded he stop harassing Banner.

Stark wondered if Banner used jazz or marijuana to keep his cool, to which Rogers found less than funny, telling Stark he was risking the lives of everyone onboard the Helicarrier and should be focusing on the issues at hand.   
Stark however suggested that Nick Fury might have other motives for restarting the Avengers Initiative, although Rogers was unconvinced.   
Banner noted that Loki's comments could have been referring to Stark Tower and the power it supplied.   
Rogers once again told Stark to remain focused on locating Loki, only for Stark to insult his Uniform and send him out of his lab.

Stark commented on how his father had so often admired Rogers having worked with him back in World War II.   
When Stark noted that he wanted Banner to be in the fight with them when it came time for it, Banner insisted that he could not, calling the Hulk a nightmare.   
Stark then told Banner about how his Arc Reactor was keeping the shrapnel he gained from his kidnapping away from his heart, calling it a terrible privilege, with Banner claiming his situation was not the same.   
Stark noted all the Gamma Radiation Banner was exposed to should have killed him and maybe the Hulk saved his life.

Stark and Banner learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to begin Phase 2 and create weapons of mass destruction.   
Fury soon learned of their schemes and challenged them both, with them soon being joined by Captain America who had also found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was using HYDRA's technology to learn how to harness it, based on Red Skull's designs.   
Just as Fury tried to defend his actions, Stark contradicted him, forcing Fury to confess they were building the weapons in response to Thor and the recent Battle of Puente Antiguo which they were unprepared for.

While Banner called their new team a time bomb, Stark got into a heated argument with Rogers who claimed that Stark was not a hero but a selfish man in a suit of armor, while Stark noted that Rogers was only a hero because of the Super Soldier Serum given to him by Stark's father and Abraham Erskine, leading to Stark challenging him to a fight.   
During a ensuing argument between the Avengers, Banner inadvertently picked up Loki's Scepter, revealing Loki's control over him.   
All of Loki's troops then arrived, led by the brainwashed Clint Barton, and attacked the Helicarrier in order to free Loki.

ATTACK ON THE HELICARRIER

When one of the Helicarrier's engines was destroyed by Hawkeye, Stark quickly suited up in the Mark VI armor and rushed outside to try and assist in its repair.   
Iron Man arrived and soon assessed the damage, recruiting Captain America to help him by checking all the main controls while Stark went inside the engine, however Stark was soon frustrated when Rogers struggled to understand the modern technology that he was currently looking at due to his lack of exposure to any of it.

While Iron Man and Captain America were working together by the damaged engine, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were unable to stop Hawkeye using one of his arrows to shut down the Helicarrier's power, causing it to fall out of the sky, dramatically shortening the time Iron Man had to save the day.   
Upon arriving at the engine itself, Iron Man used his laser to cut through the damaged propeller and decided to use his suit's power to restart the engine by hand, telling Captain America to pull a lever in order to free him from the engine before he got shredded inside it when it moved too fast.

Iron Man put all of his might into pushing the engine in order to get in spinning fast enough to lift the Helicarrier back up into the air, saving all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents onboard. However Iron Man soon found it was beginning to move too fast for him to keep up and then asked Captain America to pull the lever, only to learn Rogers was now busy fighting Loki's own soldiers.   
Iron Man was briefly trapped and badly damaged by the propeller until Rogers managed to free him just in time.   
Iron Man then flew to Captain America's location and subdued the soldier attacking him before his suit lost all power.

SOMETHING TO AVENGE

With the Helicarrier now safe thanks to their efforts, the duo then learned that during the chaos, Bruce Banner had transformed into Hulk and caused mass destruction before he had escaped from the ship, as well as Thor being ejected from the Helicarrier by Loki who escaped but not before mortally wounding Agent Phil Coulson.   
When medical assistance was called in for Coulson, it was soon confirmed that he had in fact died from all of his wounds, news which shook Stark to his very core.

Stark and Steve Rogers were then gathered together in the control room where Nick Fury expressed his own deep regret for Coulson's death, presenting Rogers with the Captain America Card Collection he had asked him to sign.   
While Stark listened in silence, Fury then explained they could not locate the Tesseract, confessing that he was planning on recreating HYDRA weapons with it's power.   
before he informed the two that the Avengers Initiative was started so the isolated individuals could become something more and that Coulson died still believing this.   
Hearing this, Stark got to his feet.

Visiting the site of Coulson's murder at Loki's hand, Stark began talking with Steve Rogers about how Coulson did not have family, but was dating Audrey Nathan.   
When Rogers called him a good man, Stark called him an idiot for challenging Loki with the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun on his own.   
Stark began furiously claiming that they were not soldiers in a war and he would not be following Fury any longer, noting about how Loki made it personal to draw them in.   
Rogers went to dismiss the comment but Stark noted that making it personal was Loki's plan, to rip their new team apart.

While rambling on about the theatrics that Loki has pulled off as part of his grand plan for world domination, Stark began to draw closer to finding out where the Asgardian God of Mischief would set off the portal to bring the alien army forth, commenting on how Loki wanted his victory to to be seen by the world.   
At that moment, Stark realized he had built something out of ego, Stark Tower, and it would provide both the perfect source of energy to open the portal and serve as a taunt. With a "son of a bitch" escaping his lips, Stark then informed Rogers of his epiphany before quickly walking out of the room.

With this new lead, Rogers put on his Uniform and recreated the other available Avengers while Stark repaired the Mark VI armor so it was battle ready again.   
Fueled by a desire to avenge Agent Coulson's death, Stark soon had his armor ready to go into battle.   
While Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, who had now freed of Loki's mind control, left onboard a Quinjet which they had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man flew himself straight to New York City in order to finally confront Loki and end his attack, although he found the armor still lost some power along the way.

CONFRONTING LOKI

Iron Man soon arrived at Stark Tower where he found a device had installed on the roof powered by the Tesseract that was now being controlled by Professor Erik Selvig.   
Iron Man ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to cut the power from the tower, only learn the portal device was already self-sustaining.   
Failing to convince Selvig to shut down the device, Iron Man blasted it; however the barrier around the device bounced the blast back.

Iron Man saw that Loki was watching in amusement from the balcony of Stark's penthouse and, seeing that there was now nothing else he could do to stop the invasion, Stark decided to change tactics and landed and had the Mark VI armor removed and faced off against Loki without any defences.   
In a sense of hospitality, Stark offered Loki a drink, but he declined before Stark threatened Loki.   
To buy time to put on two metal bracelets, Stark then promised Loki that he would be stopped by the Avengers no matter how long it took them, although Loki still remained unintimidated by the concept

Stark listed off all the Avengers members to show what Loki was up against, seeing Loki cringe at the mention of Thor.   
Loki insisted that his army would overcome them with ease, so Stark then noted that they had a Hulk on their own side.   
Stark then promised that even if the Avengers failed to protect the Earth, they would at least avenge it by defeating Loki, the now furious Loki promised that the Avengers would have no time for him when they were fighting a brainwashed Stark.   
When it seemed Loki would brainwash him, it turned out the Arc Reactor was blocking the Scepter from Stark's heart.

Making a performance joke, Stark was suddenly attacked by Loki who vowed to destroy the Avengers before Stark was then thrown out of the window hundreds of feet above the ground.   
However Stark just managed to call for the Mark VII; it was rocket-propelled to him, and formed the suit around him by connecting to the Colantotte Bracelets he had put on right before he could hit the ground.   
Stark flew back up to Loki and told him there was one other person Loki had pissed off, Phil Coulson, and blasted Loki backwards before he could even react in the name of the late Agent Coulson.

BATTLE OF NEW YORK

Stark was however confronted by Loki's device which opened a portal into space where Loki's army of Chitauri flew into New York City and began their war against Earth.   
Amazed at what he was witnessing, Iron Man charged upwards and fired all of the Mark VII's weapons upon the attacking alien forces.   
Iron Man recruited the help of Hawkeye by flying by the Quinjet and having him shoot the aliens out of the sky behind him while mockingly asking if they had stopped for drive-thru as they were so late to the fight.

Stark fought off the Chitauri and tried to call James Rhodes, who told Stark that he was too busy fighting soldiers working for the Ten Rings, but would come to help as soon as possible.   
Iron Man then began to chase after a Leviathan, a giant alien serpent and the warship to dozens of Chitauri.   
When he was notified of the arrival of Bruce Banner on the field, Iron Man led the serpent towards him, saying he was bringing the party to the others, so that Banner would transform into Hulk and defeat it, with Iron Man firing a tank missile at the Leviathan to destroy it's body and finally kill it.

Stark landed on the ground alongside his fellow Avengers.   
The team were then confronted by hundreds of Chitauri who flew in through the portal as well as several more Leviathans.   
Captain America gave out orders and instructed Stark to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri and keep them within New York City.   
Captain America then ordered Hawkeye to get onto the roof of one of the skyscrapers in order to inform them of the Chitauri's movements during the battle while also sharpshooting them, so Iron Man flew him up there while Captain America gave out his orders to the other Avengers.

As the battle began, Iron Man focused on his task of insuring that the Chitauri forces did not leave the city and wreak havoc elsewhere.   
He soon found himself being chased down by multiple Chitauri Chariots which attempted to shoot him out of the sky, until Hawkeye advised Iron Man to fly towards a tight corner as he noted the Chitauri did not were not as good at maneuvering their craft as he was.   
Iron Man did as recommended and successfully caused the Chitauri crafts to crash into nearby buildings.   
However despite Thor's best efforts to block the portal, they still continued coming through.

Charging throughout the entire battlefield, Iron Man came to the aid of Black Widow who was currently riding one of the Chitauri Chariots to try and reach Stark Tower, who Iron Man soon shot the pursuing Chitauri out of the sky to ensure she could get there.   
Iron Man then charged through multiple aliens to team up with Captain America, as they used his shield to deflect Iron Man's gauntlet blasts across the multiple enemies, increasing it's power as a result.   
Iron Man then aided Hawkeye by knocking several Chitauri off the building he was on before they could get to him as he continued flying.

Having been told by J.A.R.V.I.S. that all his lasers were not cutting through the Leviathan's armored skin, Iron Man took inspiration fro the tale of Jonah, Stark took out a Leviathan by flying head-first into its mouth and launching missiles from the inside, tearing it apart before crash landing on the street.   
However, he soon got battered by numerous attacks.   
Stark asked Thor if he had ever seen Game of Thrones, saying he reminded him of it.   
Thor asked him how he can joke around during the battle, but was then eaten by a Leviathan.   
Out of rage, Thor used Mjølnir to get out of the Leviathan.

SELF SACRIFICE

As the Battle of New York continued, the team found themselves still outnumbered and learned that Black Widow had now found a way to close the portal.   
Stark hindered this as Nick Fury has instructed him that Gideon Malick and the World Security Council had sent a missile to blow up Manhattan.   
Iron Man soon intercepted the missile and demanded that Widow keep the portal open, despite Captain America wishing to close it as soon as possible to end the invasion while they still could.

Iron Man flew it up through New York City and up alongside Stark Tower and finally straight through the portal as he was taken into deep space.   
Iron Man looked in amazement at what was before him, all while he lost contact with J.A.R.V.I.S. and the oxygen swiftly ran out.   
As he lost consciousness, Iron Man realized the nuclear missile and blew up the Chitauri Command Center, which resulted in the deaths of the Chitauri and Leviathan across the city.   
However Iron Man lost power in the Mark VII armor in the process and then fell unconscious back through the portal just before it closed.

As Stark fell back to earth, he was caught by Hulk who landed with him back on the ground.   
Captain America and Thor ran over to Stark who appeared to be dead, only for Hulk to scream in his face, waking him up.   
Stark said they should get some Shawarma to celebrate, despite not knowing what shawarma was.   
Rogers told him they'd do that later, since Loki still needs to be recaptured.   
Stark joined the rest of the Avengers to make sure he didn't get away.   
Loki, badly beaten by the Hulk, asked for the drink Stark offered him earlier; however, Stark ignored the request and took him into custody.

BATTLE AFTERMATH

A few hours later, Stark and all of the rest of the Avengers went into the Shawarma Palace where they all ate silently.   
They were soon interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to aid in the battle.   
The next day, the Avengers met in Central Park and made sure Loki was taken back to Asgard by Thor along with the Tesseract, despite Gideon Malick's objections.   
The team then went their separate ways; with Stark saying goodbye to Steve Rogers and shaking his hand before he drove away in his Acura 2012 Stark Industries Super Car with Banner by his side.

Stark was later with Pepper Potts in Stark Tower ready to rebuild after the damage that was done.   
Stark would go onto focus his efforts into creating the Iron Legion in order to protect the Earth from the next threat from the Nine Realms, Stark showed Rhodes several Iron Man armors that could be remotely controlled.   
When Stark was presenting how he could now charge his new armor from solar energy at Stark Tower, when he was suddenly attacked by a villain called the Melter, who he defeated and put him in the United States Armed Forces' custody with War Machine's assistance.

Feeling all the guilt of his recent actions involving the Battle of New York, Stark invested into Damage Control in order to clear up the wreckage left behind by the Chitauri and the Leviathans that now littered New York City.   
Putting Anne Marie Hoag in charge of the newly established Damage Control, Stark had Hoag take control away from Adrian Toomes' Crew to work on the clear up of the battle's aftermath, much to Adrian Toomes' great dismay.

MANDRAIN THREAT -ARMOR OBSESSION

Six months after the Battle of New York; Stark continued building up the Iron Legion, creating new suits for all possible eventualities.   
While in his Malibu Mansion, Stark tested out the new Mark XLII, which was built so that he could now summon various pieces of the armor when needed.   
He ignored J.A.R.V.I.S.'s concern about his lack of sleep, pointing out Albert Einstein went without a lot of sleep and invented many things.   
Stark recruited Dum-E and U to assist him in filming the newest test.

Some glitches with the new armor included the face plate and crotch plate, which hurt him if they impacted by themselves.   
With just the helmet to go, Stark noticed it was upside down so flipped himself over to help it fit.   
However as Stark celebrated, a final piece knocked him over and caused the suit to fall apart.   
Right after testing the new armor, Stark watched television, only to see that the Mandarin had made yet another attack against the United States of America.   
At the same time, James Rhodes had his own suit rebranded as Iron Patriot under President Matthew Ellis' direct orders to him.

MENTAL STRUGGLE

Stark met with James Rhodes at a bar and diner where Stark spent much of his time mocking the newest Iron Patriot name, being told that it had tested well with focus groups; the government felt that "War Machine" was too violent a name, which would send the wrong message to children.   
Stark and Rhodes then discussed all of the Mandarin's attacks and how he was being hunted down.

Two kids asked Stark to sign a drawn picture of him diverting the nuclear missile to the portal above Stark Tower.   
The picture depicted Stark's near-death experience in the Battle of New York which lead him to have an anxiety attack as he recalled what he had seen while fighting the Chitauri. He immediately put on his Mark VII suit to test for any faults in his physiology, only to be told nothing was wrong.   
Stark then left to return home and resume work on his suits.

While at his home, Stark called Happy Hogan to get an update on what was happening at Stark Industries where Hogan was now head of security.   
Once Hogan had finished complaining about all of his experiences and embarrassments as Iron Man's bodyguard, Hogan told Stark that Pepper Potts was currently having a pitch meeting with Aldrich Killian at the Stark Industries Headquarters, although he failed to flip the screen to show Stark Killian's face.

Having discussed meeting Killian in Switzerland back in 1999, Stark and Hogan discussed if Hogan should follow Killian, as he did not trust him or Eric Savin who had come with him.   
While Hogan told Stark to pay more attention to Potts, Stark said he missed his friend, with Hogan noting that he missed him too but also how Stark spent more time with the Avengers now, before Stark hung up the call and left his phone inside the wine cellar to continue working.

ANXIETY CONFESSION

As Christmas was nearing, Stark decided to show Pepper Potts his love for her by buying a large stuffed bunny as her gift.   
Unfortunately, it was too big to fit through his mansion's door, so he would need to have the wall taken down to get it inside.   
Deciding to test his new remote-control unit, Stark had his Mark XLII armor sit on the sofa and wait for Potts to come home.   
Once Potts was home and greeted him, Stark lied that he was breaking in the armor.

His ruse fell apart when she attempted to open the armor to kiss him; she went down to Stark's workshop for a crowbar, only to find him watching news reports on the Mandarin. Stark managed to quell Potts' anger by explaining that he's been feeling like an amateur in the big leagues since the Battle of New York; he's just a man in a suit against Asgardians, portals to other worlds and the Chitauri coming through.   
He then admitted that probably the only reason he had not snapped is because she moved in with him, for which he is greatly thankful.   
However, he was also been plagued by nightmares about these hostile forces attacking what he loves most, her.

Because of this, he spent most of his time, even when she's asleep, building more and more of the Iron Legion to help protect her.   
Potts comforted him, understanding why he's been so distant from her since being involved with the Avengers.   
She then left to wash up for bed; however, Potts turned around and offered to have sex in the shower to cheer him up.   
Stark agreed, hoping not only to lighten his mood, but try closing the gap forming between them.

Later that night, Stark attempted to have a good night's sleep, but had visions of himself going against the Chitauri Invasion, causing him to go into distress as he recalled almost dying while destroying the Chitauri Command Center.   
Potts attempted to wake and comfort him until his newest Mark XLII armor appeared, coming to Stark's aid, seeing Potts as a threat.   
Stark awoke and deactivated the armor, apologizing to a terrified Pepper who left him alone in bed.

THREATNING THE MANDRAIN

Stark's former bodyguard, now head of security, Happy Hogan was caught up inside the Destruction of the Chinese Theatre, seemingly caused by the Ten Rings working under the orders of the Mandarin.   
Stark visited him at the Los Angeles Mercy Hospital, ensuring that the nurses kept Downton Abbey, Hogan's favorite program, on Television and to make sure they all wore ID tags as Hogan was a stickler for those.

Having ensured that Hogan's health recovery was as comfortable as it could be, Stark prepared to return home while he was mobbed by the press who had requested a statement about the true cause of the blast.   
Stark ignored all of the questions and made his way to his car until he was stopped upon being asked if he would kill the Mandarin and put an end to his war against the United States of America, with Stark turning around upon being asked this question.

He then issued a public threat to the Mandarin, calling him a coward who hid behind the Ten Rings and would not dare face him alone.   
Without a second thought due to his rage at Hogan's injuries, Stark gave away the address of his Malibu Mansion so they could face off.   
As he left, Stark smashed the reporter's phone and told him to send him the bill.   
This resulted in numerous news choppers flying around Stark's home, waiting to film Iron Man vs the Mandarin.

MANDRAIN RESEARCH

Stark ended up fighting with Pepper Potts' over leaving their Malibu Mansion for their own safety, since he was dumb enough to give up his real address.   
Stark spent his time in the workshop, creating a database on the Mandarin and recreated the explosion that left Happy Hogan in a coma, searching for any clues that he could find what caused the fireball that had killed several people.

With new information from S.H.I.E.L.D. databases, Stark tried to learn who the Mandarin really was.   
Viewing the holograph of Hogan, Stark found he was pointing at a dog tag belonging to Jack Taggart near the center of the explosion; using this clue, he looked for records of similar explosions of 3000 degrees.   
Ruling out the Mandarin attacks, Stark eventually found one case in Rose Hill, Tennessee, seemingly caused by Chad Davis committing suicide with a bomb vest.

To Stark's surprise, the doorbell rang; J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him that there was only so much he could do since Stark had given the press his address.   
Donning the Mark XLII, Stark confronted his visitor, only to find Maya Hansen instead of the Mandarin.   
He initially mistook her comments about needing to get him alone as an offer for sex; so he turned her down, explaining that he was now happily in a committed relationship with Pepper Potts, which amused Hansen.

At that moment, Potts dropped luggage from the second floor.   
Stark quickly asked Hansen if their one-night stand back in Switzerland had resulted in a child; after teasing him by hinting this might be true, she explained that this was not the case.   
Potts and Hansen met, while Stark continued arguing about confronting the Mandarin.   
While Hansen tried to move them out, Stark insisted they should stay while also yelling about the giant buddy had had bought her.

DESTRUCTION OF MANSION

However, as they were still arguing about what action they should take next, Maya Hansen then turned their attention towards their television, which showed a missile which was now currently heading straight towards Tony Stark's Mansion fired by Eric Savin.   
Before they could react, the missile struck the side of the Mansion and sent the pair flying backwards, with seconds to spar before hitting the wall, Stark signaled his new Mark XLII armor onto Pepper Potts, protecting her as they slammed into the wall, with Stark taking the brunt of the impact.

Having been winded by the impact of striking the wall hard, Stark attempted to crawl away by noticed a large chunk of the ceiling was about to fall and crush him.   
However Potts appears wearing his own armor and saved his life.   
Stark claimed to have always said it was not safe to stay there and told her that they needed to get out.   
Upon being separated as the Mansion fell apart, Stark ordered Potts to get currently unconscious Hansen back to safety outside.

While Potts pulled Hansen to safety, Stark was forced to avoid the helicopter's shots as they tried to shoot him.   
Once J.A.R.V.I.S. had informed Stark that Potts had now gotten Hansen to safety, Stark summoned the armor back to himself.   
Still avoiding the gunshots, Stark collected all the sections of the Iron Man armor, getting saved from a bullet in the back just in time, before triumphantly raising to his feet as he prepared to fight back against his attackers.

Iron Man was unable to call upon the Iron Legion due to the Mansion falling apart around him and trapping them under rubble, so he was forced to defend himself using the new prototype armor, which lacked the offensive abilities of his battle armors.   
Despite being warned by J.A.R.V.I.S. that both the suit's flight and weapons capabilities were not ready and needed time to charge, Iron Man continued fending off the several helicopters surrounding him.   
When a missile had failed to fire, Iron Man then simply threw it at the helicopter and shot it with his repulsor, destroying the helicopter in the resulting explosions while the others still fired.

Taking out a second helicopter by launching his piano at it, Iron Man had another missile fired at him and fell through the floor into his workshop.   
Iron Man watched as Dum-E and U was destroyed along with his armors from Mark I to Mark VII, which were consumed in fireballs.   
Having been outgunned, Iron Man was pulled into the ocean while his home and possessions were all demolished over him, with Iron Man still without enough power to fly himself to safety.

As the Mark XLII began filling with water, causing Iron Man to come close to drowning, Eric Savin and the other attack choppers circled above the wreckage, looking for any signs of life.   
Iron Man was saved when J.A.R.V.I.S. took control of his gauntlet and used that to pull Iron Man out of the wreckage and flew away just in time as the power had been restored. Escaping, Iron Man lost consciousness from the strain and left J.A.R.V.I.S. in charge of the suit.

BACK TO BASICS

Stark found himself in Rose Hill, Tennessee after J.A.R.V.I.S. followed his initial flight plan to locate the Mandarin.   
Unfortunately, since the new Mark XLII was still his prototype and highly damaged from the attack, it lacked the link to the Arc Reactor to sustain its own power.   
Therefore Stark awoke just as the suit crash-landed in the middle of Ross Hill and lost power, including the link to J.A.R.V.I.S..   
This left Stark in the cold, with nothing left but his own genius to help him find a solution.

Lacking the power to return to California, the world at large believed him to be dead from the Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion, Stark dragged the Mark XLII behind him as he looked for shelter.   
Finding a phone booth, Stark called his system back home, leaving a private message for Pepper Potts to hear.   
Apologizing for putting her into harm's way, Stark stated that he now had to find the Mandarin and therefore he still could not return back home just yet.

Stark broke into a work-shop belonging to the family of the 10-year old Harley Keener where he laid down the Mark XLII and attempted to fix the damaged parts until he was discovered by Keener.   
Despite being threatened with a potato gun, Stark found that he got along well with Keener, who soon reminded Stark of a younger version of himself, a child genius; Keener admired the Arc Reactor and had recommended using new retro-reflection panels to create a stealth armor, although he claimed to prefer the Iron Patriot name over War Machine for James Rhodes, which Stark highly disagreed with.

Having discussed Keener's home life where he was growing up without a father, Stark mocked him by noting his own father was not there for him.   
Stark then requested that Keener find him a a digital watch, a cell phone, a map of town, a big spring, and a tuna fish sandwich.   
Stark then gave Keener a flash grenade from his suit, recognizing the signs of a kid who has been bullied, to which Keener accepted while Stark demanded Keener get his sandwich.

Stark enlisted Keener's help in finding the truth behind the terrorist bombings seemingly involving the Ten Rings and the Mandarin.   
While being lead to the site, Stark complained the watch he was given was a Dora the Explorer watch.   
While examining the site of the explosion, Stark realized something was amiss as there was no ash-imprint of Chad Davis who died and the blast was similar to the Destruction of the Chinese Theatre, with no bomb parts being found.

However, when Keener started asking him about the Battle of New York and the Avengers and whether or not the Chitauri would return, Stark started having another panic attack. At this point, Stark had admitted that he should have been on medication to deal with his Posttraumatic stress disorder.   
Having pulled himself back together and thrown a snowball at Keener, Stark asked where Mrs. Davis could be found, with Keener telling him where she was.

BATTLE OF ROSE HILL

Seeking information, Stark set up a meeting with the mother of recently killed Extremis-infected soldier Chad Davis.   
Arriving outside the bar where he had been told he could find Davis, only to bump into Ellen Brandt, who complimented Stark on his Dora the Explorer watch, which he proudly noted was limited edition while also complimenting Brandt.

Inside, Stark soon found Mrs. Davis, offering her his condolences for the death of her son.   
To Stark's surprise, Davis handed him a file on her son's work with A.I.M. which he had not asked for, which held key information regarding her son's death and showing that he had worked along with Jack Taggart.   
Stark told Davis that he believed her son did not commit suicide but was instead used as a weapon, at which point Davis realized Stark was not who she expected.

Stark and Davis were then interrupted by Brandt; who revealed she was the one who had contacted Davis and attempted to arrest Stark.   
When the Rose Hill Sheriff attempted to stop this and questioned what was happening, Brandt then claimed to be Homeland Security before she suddenly used her Extremis powers to murder the Sheriff while Davis hid the file and Stark ran out, still handcuffed.   
Outside, Stark encountered Eric Savin forcing him to run for his safety.

As Stark ran, Harley Keener threw a snowball to distract Savin before he could shoot him.   
Followed by Brandt into a restaurant, Stark was forced to fight against the highly trained Brandt with no weapons to defend himself.   
As they fought, Stark noticed that Brandt could heal from most injuries and could super-heat anything she touched, using this to burn through his handcuffs.   
Stark bought himself time to set up a bomb by igniting some fuel to block Brandt's way.

While Davis walked through the flames, Stark put Chad Davis' dog tag in the microwave and exposed some gas.   
As she stepped inside, Stark joked that he had dated hotter girls than Brandt, who was currently on fire, with Brandt questioning if those would be his final words.   
Stark told Brandt that those words could be the title of his autobiography before fleeing outside and hiding behind an ice machine.   
An explosion then erupted, killing Brandt.

As Stark recovered from his fight with Brandt, he suddenly witnessed Eric Savin using his own Extremis powers to bring a water-tower crashing down, trapping Stark underneath all of the debris.   
Savin held Harley Keener hostage in order to regain Davis' file, but Stark reminded Keener about his flash grenade he had given Keener from the Mark XLII Armor; this allowed Keener to get away before Stark was able to blast Savin with a secret spare repulsor.

Stealing Savin's car keys from his pocket, Stark commandeered his car, taking off with the file from Mrs. Davis.   
As Stark prepared to leave, he was followed by Keener who insisted that Stark thank him for saving him from Savin, but Stark insisted that Keener instead go home to his mom and protect the Mark XLII armor until Stark had contacted him.   
As he leaved, Stark did thank Keener for all his help but teased him as he drove out of Rose Hill, leaving Keener.

LOCATING THE MANDRAIN

While driving Eric Savin's car, Stark called James Rhodes, who was overseas hunting down the Mandarin as well.   
Stark reminded Rhodes how last time he had vanished Rhodes had searched for him before requesting the log in to Rhodes' Comsat, with Rhodes eventually revealing that his password was War Machine, much to Stark's great amusement and Rhodes' own embarrassment.

Stark found a nearby pageant and broke into a broadcasting van in order to use their computers to find out what he needed to know.   
While inside, Stark was confronted by the cameraman Gary, who froze upon realizing who was there as he was a huge fan of Stark and the Avengers, who noted that he had not believed Stark had been killed in the Destruction of his Mansion.   
Stark amused all of Gary's requests to show his tattoo of Stark and recruited his help.

Using Gary's own satellite connection to hack into A.I.M.'s systems, which the file reported was responsible for Chad Davis' death.   
Stark watched footage of Aldrich Killian recruited Davis along with Ellen Brandt and Jack Taggart before they were injected with Extremis which enhanced their strength and regrew their limbs.   
Upon seeing one test subject exploding, Stark realized Killian must have sold his technology to the Ten Rings to use as human weapons.

Stark called Harley Keener, to check on how the suit was doing; with it now fifty eight percent charged, and J.A.R.V.I.S. kept saying the wrong word at the end of each sentence. Asking for the Mandarin's location, Stark heard Miami was it; thinking J.A.R.V.I.S. had misspoke again, Stark asked Keener to read the location.   
To Stark's shock, the location was correct; this sent Stark into a panic attack, as he did not have any of his armors or a to call in the Avengers to help.

Trying to keep Stark calm as he recalled the Battle of New York which made him panic even more, Keener suggested that Stark build his own gadgets if he would now have to defend himself when he would then confront both Killian and the Mandarin.   
The sudden thought of being independent and focusing on his work snapped Stark out of his panic attack as he drove away towards a gardening store to buy some supplies, McGuyvering several gadgets together.

ALDRICH KILLIAN'S WAR - LEARNING THE TRUTH

With all of his new home made gadgets now ready, Stark prepared to infiltrate the Mandarin's home and finally confront and possibly even kill the Mandarin in revenge for all of the lives he had damaged, including Happy Hogan.   
Taking position outside the walls, Stark used binoculars to spy on the compound, spotting several guards watching the entire area as Stark planned to get past them.

Jumping over the wall, Stark inflitrated the mansion as quickly as he could.   
Using all his wits and fighting skills, Stark successfully and quickly knocked out several of the guards, using his newly made gadgets to gain the advantage as he fired knock out darts at the guards and using an electrified glove and home made grenades to get past them all and eventually get inside the building were Stark continued to search through the rooms for the Mandarin.

Stark eventually found a large room filled up with movie props, along with the Mandarin's wardrobe; there was also signs that someone was living in the room and Stark found two half-naked women in the bed.   
Hearing someone enter from the bathroom, Stark then hid; the Mandarin entered, speaking in a British accent.   
Stark surprised him, holding the Mandarin at gunpoint, Stark was surprised by the sudden cowardly reaction from the terrorist and demanded answers.

To his horror, Stark soon learned that "the Mandarin" was nothing more than a character the actor, Trevor Slattery, had been hired to play; Slattery was given endless amounts of drugs and anything else he desired in return for taking the blame for the explosions.   
The person who had employed him was Aldrich Killian, who needed to cover up the failures of his Extremis program.   
Stark was however knocked unconscious by Eric Savin who took Stark hostage.

KILLIAN'S HOSTAGE

Being held in captivity, Stark learned Maya Hansen was working for A.I.M.; she had used the formula he had written down in a drunken daze after their night together to better stabilize Extremis.   
Stark had forgotten all about the drunken equation he had given her, chiding her for losing her soul; he was with a woman who had a sense of right and wrong.

Their conversation was interrupted when Aldrich Killian arrived and explained the reasons behind A.I.M. and how he was grateful to Stark for teaching him that he needed to rule the chaos from behind the scenes.   
Explaining that he was grateful to Stark for leaving him behind in Switzerland as it gave him a sense of desperation which changed his life, Killian went on to discuss Trevor Slattery's role, acknowledging Slattery's over the top personality.

Killian compared Slattery's Mandarin performance to him creating a terrorist like Osama Bin Laden or a Muammar Gaddafi to blame his failures on.   
Noting his desire for Stark to suffer desperation, Killian revealed he had captured Pepper Potts and was currently infecting her with Extremis; with Potts' life now in danger of ending up like the failures, Stark would be forced to help improve Extremis for her sake, with Killian noting how much pain Potts was currently in.

While Stark struggled to look at the video feed of Potts' suffering, Killian cruelly mocked him by noting how Potts was now at risk of exploding and offering to pay him for helping them.   
When Hansen tried to help him by threatening to kill herself to deprive Killian of one of his chief researchers, Stark witnessed Killian casually murder her without any remorse.   
As Killian left, Stark called him a maniac for killing Hansen while Killian claimed to be a visionary.

BREAK OUT

Stark was left guarded by two of Aldrich Killian's henchmen, one of whom broke Harley Keener's sister's watch.   
Once he learned the correct time, Stark worked out that the suit would be charged by now and offered the henchmen, one of who he nicknamed Ponytail Express, a chance to escape, believing that it would arrive in seconds, however this led to an awkward period of Stark awaiting his suit which took considerably longer than he expected to arrive.

The reason being that the doors to Keener's barn they were being kept in were chained shut, and therefore the rest of the suit was trapped.   
Summoning his Mark XLII all the way from Keener's House, Stark was given one of his gauntlets which he used to shoot Ponytail Express and free himself, with a boot then attaching itself to his leg to give him the advantage in the fight against all the men, although Stark still questioned where all of the rest of the armor was.

Having escaped captivity, Stark was forced to fight against several guards from A.I.M., despite only getting a hand and leg part of the suit for the duration of the fight and finding that this greatly affected how he could fight, as he struggled to maintain control of flying while wearing only the pieces of armor he had.   
When one guard grabbed Stark from behind, Stark used the boot to launch himself backwards and knock out the guard, stealing his gun in the process.

Keener soon freed all the rest by destroying the lock with a powdery substance, knowing that Stark was in need of his armor.   
Once the guards were all knocked out, Stark prepared to shoot the last one, only to be amused when he quickly surrendered to him as he claimed to hate working for Killian and A.I.M..   
The rest of the suit arrived and Stark made his way through the facility.   
He greeted J.A.R.V.I.S., while seeing the Iron Patriot Armor fly off, and his suit failed to fly.

To Stark's surprise, he ran into James Rhodes, who he thought was in the armor.   
It turned out that the Armor was being worn by Eric Savin in order to kidnapped President Matthew Ellis.   
Needing a way to go after Killian, Stark remembered Trevor Slattery, waking him from another drunken stupor.   
Seeking a way to save the President from being kidnapped.   
Stark then remembered that Slattery also had been given a speed boat from Killian and demanded it.

Onboard Slattery's boat, Stark called Vice President Rodriguez to inform him that President Ellis was about to be attacked by Savin posing as the Iron Patriot, with Rodriguez informing them that Ellis was about to board Air Force One.   
With Rodriguez promising to fix the situation, Stark and Rhodes discussed who they had time to save, Pepper Potts or President Ellis, with Stark deciding to remote control his armor so they could save both of them.

SAVING THE AIR FORCE ONE CREW

To protect President Matthew Ellis, Stark remote-controlled his armor to Air Force One, where Eric Savin had already forced President Ellis into the Iron Patriot armor and sent it away.   
Fighting Savin, Iron Man's armor was briefly disabled by Savin's Extremis powers, but Iron Man soon managed to shoot directly through Savin's chest and killed him, but at the cost of the plane falling apart around him.

To his horror, Iron Man witnessed all of the passengers onboard were sucked out of the plane through a hall caused by a bomb Savin had planted and were now falling thousands of feet to the ground below.   
With everyone else falling, Iron Man flew out of Air Force One just before it exploded, questioning J.A.R.V.I.S. about how he could save them all, with J.A.R.V.I.S. informing him that the Mark XLII could not carry that many people at the same time.

With no time to spare, Iron Man grabbed ahold of Heather and told her to grab ahold of whoever she could, explaining that he would send a shockwave through her body so that she could not let go to them.   
Iron Man saved two other passengers while diving down to collect the others, swiftly running out of time as they fell towards the ground.   
Forming a human chain by grabbing everyone else, once everyone was linked Iron Man dived for the final passenger.

With everyone now connected, Iron Man used his thrusters to give them more height before he then dropped them in a river at a safe height.   
As the people cheered in celebration, Iron Man ensured that they were all safe and complimented them before turning around to return to the boat and go save Pepper Potts. However, when Iron Man was not looking, the armor was knocked apart by an in-coming truck, smashing into lots of small pieces across the road.

Still back onboard the boat, Stark took off the Iron Man Mark XLII Telepresence Headset and then informed James Rhodes that he had indeed saved the passengers.   
As they moved on and prepared to go find Potts and Aldrich Killian, Stark was then informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. that the clear out of his Malibu Mansion had now finally allowed him to reactive the Iron Legion, so Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to send them to him ready for the next battle against Killian's soldiers.

BATTLE ON THE NORCO

Stark and James Rhodes had eventually traced Aldrich Killian to an impounded oil tanker called the Norco where he now intended to kill President Matthew Ellis on live television. Sneaking in, they were attacked by several Extremis Soldiers.   
Stark fired his gun at the soldiers, but was unable to stop them due to poor aim, which Rhodes mocked him about.   
Taking out a light from a long distance, Rhodes quickly proved himself to be the superior marksman due to being in the Armed Forces which greatly annoyed Stark.

Outnumbered, Stark summoned the Iron Legion to their aid, all of which were currently being controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., except the Mark XLII, which was running late after trying to save the president in Air Force One.   
Rhodes looked on in amazement as all the armors flew in together and lined up, awaiting the orders of Stark.   
Taking delight in his achievements, Stark then wished J.A.R.V.I.S. a Merry Christmas before sending all of the armors into battle, ordering the to target the Extremis Soldiers with extreme prejudice.   
Stark watched the battle unfolding, ordering Mark XXXVIII to hold up the platform under them and Mark XVII to assist Mark XXXV in the fight.

Stark wore the Mark XXXIII suit and prepared to fly into battle, with Rhodes requested his own armor to fight in.   
Stark however revealed that the armors were only coded to himself and therefore he had to send the Mark XVII to carry Rhodes to find both President Ellis and the Iron Patriot Armor, much to Rhodes' annoyance.   
Stark then flew across the battlefield in search for Pepper Potts so that he could get her away from the battle and then back towards safety.

While his suits continued to battle all of the Extremis Soldiers, with several of the armors being torn apart by the enhanced soldiers, Iron Man eventually found Potts unharmed underneath wreckage from a recent explosion.   
Iron Man mocked her about all of this happening because she spent time with Maya Hansen, while trying to get her out without risking the structure falling and crushing her. Reaching out, Iron Man and Potts were able to grab each other's hands.

However before Stark could free Potts, Aldrich Killian unexpectedly attacked him and damaged the armor's Arc Reactor.   
Pinning Iron Man down, Killian began slowly burning through his suit with his finger, telling Stark to close his eyes and die.   
Refusing to give in however, Stark was forced to cut off Killian's arm with the armors hidden blade and eject from the suit, only for Killian's still red hot severed arm to burn through the floor underneath Potts.

Seeing that Potts was trapped and being pulled towards a sheer edge, Stark charged through the battle field as he demanded that J.A.R.V.I.S. provide him with a new suit.   
As he ran across the Norco, Stark failed to get a new armor and was informed that Rhodes and rescued President Ellis and was taking him to safety.   
With all of the Extremis Soldiers being kept at bay, Stark began catching up with Potts and leapt from one platform to the other to get to her.

Getting as close as he could, Stark was still unable to quite reach Potts and begged her to reach out for him as he stretched as far as he could to try and save her life.   
However, Stark was then forced to watch in utter horror, as a jolt from the platform she was on caused Potts to lose her grip as she fell into a pit of fire a hundred feet below to a certain death.   
Stark looked on with utter devastation as he failed to protect the one person he could not live without.

SHOWDOWN WITH KILLIAN

While Stark continued to react in horror, Aldrich Killian then appeared and even mocked Stark, claiming that if he was in Stark's position, he would have caught Pepper Potts.   
Stark then ran forward in order to engage in a final fight with Killian.   
When Killian leaped into the air to strike Stark, he then dived underneath him and donned the Mark XVI armor.

Even with his armor on, Killian proved his Extremis abilities could cut through any armor with relative ease, using his red hot fists to cut through the metal armor and attempt to kill Iron Man.   
As their battle continued, Iron Man did all he could to subdue Killian, but found that he could withstand any strike, with healing a broken arm in an instant when they punched each other's fists.   
When he was pinned down, Iron Man again exited his suit to avoid Killian's burning fist.

Having launched himself off the edge of the platform, Iron Man then donned the Mark XL in midair and attacked Killian once again.   
Iron Man flew Killian across the battle field but was still unable to tire him out, as all his attempts to stop Killian were met with equal fighting skills and his armor was once again cut to pieces by all of Killian's Extremis powers, with Killian almost cutting off Iron Man's leg at one point before he was finally able to gain the upper hand.

Iron Man was able to avoid death once again by ejecting out of his suit seconds before Killian ripped it apart with his bare hands, falling hard on his back onto the platform below. Standing alone on the platform, Stark, now armor-less due to the rest of the Iron Legion being preoccupied with Stark's command to destroy all of Killian's Extremis Soldiers, awaited the arrival of the Mark XLII but was soon deflated when it crashed and disassembled once again.

Amused at Stark's failed attempt to don another armor to continuing fighting against him, Killian mockingly spoke to Stark about him not deserving Pepper Potts and claiming that he was close to making her perfect in his eyes by injecting her with Extremis.   
Stark told Killian that he was right that he did not deserve her but that she already was perfect and sent the Mark XLII onto Killian, trapping him with all the thrusters put on full power, pinning Killian against the wall.

As Killian yelled out in anger at seemingly being defeated, Stark then ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to let the armor self-destruct while he escaped.   
Diving down off the platform, Stark avoided the massive explosion behind him, which seemingly destroyed Killian once and for all.   
As the fireball contiuned to grow and destroyed most of the Norco, Stark summoned the Mark XV to catch him as the leaped for safety, only for the armor to fail on the way down by crashing into the platform, causing Stark to crash land, barely avoiding all of the flames and the debris that followed him down from the explosion.

SELF DESTRUCTION

Lying on the ground, Stark watched as the Mark XLII helmet fell into the fire before him and broke apart.   
Suddenly, Aldrich Killian emerged from the flames with most of his own skin destroyed seemingly beyond Extremis's ability of reconstruction and still intent on Stark's death.   
Stark was now powerless and at the mercy of Killian who called himself the Mandarin, saying that he was from the start.

During this proclamation, Pepper Potts, still alive due to the Extremis in her system, struck Killian to the ground with a large metal pipe, with Stark was left speechless.   
The Mark IX armor flew downward in an attack position.   
Stark failed to tell J.A.R.V.I.S. to disengage. Potts then jumped off a beam to impale the suit' donned one of the suits arms.   
Stark watched as Potts sent Killian flying backwards threw a missile at Killian and blew it up with a repulsor blast.

With Killian and all the Extremis Soldiers now dead for good, Stark approached the confused Potts who took a minute to realize what she had done while under the influence of the Extremis, calling it really violent.   
Stark and Potts teased each other about how he had thought she was dead while she joked about who was the bigger hot mess now.   
Stark apologized to Potts and promised to find a cure for her, joking a relationship with him would always be a mess.

Stark, seeing Potts that was still worried about their future together, decided to now give her an early Christmas present and finally ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy all his remaining Iron Legion armors in Operation: Clean Slate Protocol.   
Surrounded by the subtle, firework-like explosions in the sky, the two embraced, with Stark asking if Potts was enjoying the show, which she said she did as he accepted life without such an obsession with being Iron Man.

TEMPORARY RETIREMENT - A STEP FURTHER

Stark was able to use his vast resources to cure Pepper Potts of the Extremis, removing her powers as he promised; now there was no worry about her suffering an explosive end. Two days later, Stark underwent surgery from Doctor Wu to have the shrapnel removed from his heart, which he had gained during his kidnapping by the Ten Rings some years earlier and forever end the risk to his life.

He used the pieces of shrapnel that had been removed by Doctor Wu to make a necklace, which he gave to Potts; ironically, this would be a gift from the heart which symbolised his commitment to her and not Iron Man from this point forward.   
Since Tony Stark's Mansion had been destroyed by Aldrich Killian and Eric Savin, Stark and Potts moved in together at Stark Tower, which he had now redesigned and renamed Avengers Tower ready if he would ever again need to rejoin the Avengers for a future mission to save the world again.

Returning to his home's wreckage, Stark threw his Arc Reactor into the ocean, vowing that he was still Iron Man.   
He took the remains of his Dum-E and U to repair.   
Stark retired from the hero "business" for at least a year, but continued to work as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and run Stark Industries.   
He began helping S.H.I.E.L.D. by making repulsor technology for their three new Helicarriers, to avoid the issue that happened during the Attack on the Helicarrier.

THERAPY SESSIONS

In the wake of his battle with Aldrich Killian and all of the stress he had endured from the Battle of New York aftermath, Stark retold the entire story to Bruce Banner in the Avengers Tower.   
Much to Stark's great annoyance, Banner had fallen asleep during the tale, telling his friend that he was not that kind of doctor.   
Stark ignored this comment and then began telling more stories of his life, much to the dismay of Banner, who proceeded to go to sleep again.

PROJECT INSIGHT

Tony Stark was listed as another potential target of Project Insight by HYDRA.   
Luckily, Captain America was able to stop HYDRA in time to save all of HYDRA's intended victims.   
In the wake of the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark hired Maria Hill, utilizing his army of lawyers to protect Hill, in order to help him fill the void left by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s absence by privatizing global security.   
As a result of HYDRA's return, the Avengers were reassembled and Iron Man signed up.

ATTACK ON THE HYDRA BASE

As they tracked down HYDRA's current leader, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the reassembled Avengers came into conflict with Doctor Jensen in Sudan as she was using Chitauri weaponry.   
Working as a team the Avengers defeated Jensen.   
With the help of Phil Coulson and the newly rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man and the other Avengers attacked Baron Strucker's HYDRA Research Base to battle HYDRA's leadership.

While the other Avengers fought the soldiers on the ground, Iron Man worked on destroying the base's shields to allow the team access.   
When Iron Man swore during the mission, Captain America told him to watch his language, much to Iron Man's amusement.  
When the people of Sokovia began being targeted by all Strucker's guns, Iron Man ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to send out the Iron Legion in order to get the innocent people back to the safety of their homes.

Iron Man soon managed to disable the shields and entered the base; subduing all of Baron Strucker's soldier's with ease.   
Once inside Iron Man killed Doctor List who was attempting to delete his files before making his way through the hallways.   
Removing the Mark XLIII, Stark scanned the room in order to find a secret hallway, hoping to find all of Strucker and List's secret experiments, while being informed that during the battle Hawkeye had been badly injured.

While Captain America had successfully captured Baron Strucker, Stark located inside the base a giant Leviathan, which HYDRA had stolen after the Battle of New York, and the Scepter, which had last been seen in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands having been taken away from Loki.   
While Stark was looking at the Scepter and prepared to take it back into the Avenger's custody, Wanda Maximoff sneaked up behind him and gave him a vision of the future with her powers.

In the vision, Stark saw the Avengers lying dead after a mysterious battle against a powerful enemy.   
As Stark explored the battlefield, he saw the deaths of his team mates, with Captain America's Shield lying broken in half.   
Going to Steve Rogers, Stark was surprised when Rogers grabbed his hand, telling him that Stark could have saved them before dying.   
Stark looked up and saw the Leviathans and Chitauri heading to Earth through a portal in space.

Shaken by what he had seen, Maximoff allowed Stark to retrieve the Scepter, knowing its power would ultimately cause his own downfall.   
Unaware that he was now being watched by Maximoff and her twin brother Pietro Maximoff, Stark reclaimed the Mark XLIII gauntlet and used it to snatch the Scepter away, originally planning on giving it back to Thor to take back to Asgard to keep the Earth safe from it's power but Stark now had some new ideas about using it.

CREATION OF ULTRON

With Baron Wolfgang von Strucker now in the custody of the United States Armed Forces, Stark flew the Avengers away from Sokovia onboard the Quinjet.   
Along the way, Stark asked Bruce Banner if it was okay for Doctor Helen Cho to set up all of her own equipment in his lab so she could begin the operation to save Clint Barton's life in the wake of his injuries during the battle.

As they came closer to their destination, Stark had put J.A.R.V.I.S. in charge of flying while he spoke with Thor and Captain America about what was to happen with Loki's Scepter now that they had finally recovered it from HYDRA.   
Stark requested that he be allowed the chance to study the Scepter before Thor returned it to Asgard to be kept safe, which Thor agreed with before they all discussed having a party to celebrate the capture of Baron von Strucker.

Upon arriving at Avengers Tower, Stark was greeted by both Doctor Cho and Maria Hill, with Stark correcting Hill when she called him boss, claiming that Rogers was the boss despite Stark paying for every they did.   
While the Iron Legion returned to the tower, Stark checked on Barton's condition while Cho used the Cradle to repair his damaged skin tissue, with Stark teasing Barton that he was dying while Barton insisted that he would now live forever.

Continuing his mindset toward protecting humanity while realizing the void that the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. created, Stark created an intelligence with the mandate to ensure global peace at any cost.   
The intelligence, Ultron, who in turn took control on the Ultron Sentries to defend humanity as a sort of makeshift army and allow the Avengers to retire. Seeking to push the Ultron Program forward, Stark recruited Banner by pitching the Program to him and showing him a detailed breakdown of the Mind Stone inside the Scepter, claiming that they could use it's detailed brain waves to give life to Ultron, something they had failed to do in all of their past experiments.

When Banner expressed his doubts about the Ultron Program, Stark argued if they were successful they could finally retire and Banner may not have to worry about facing Veronica.   
Claiming that with Ultron, the next Chitauri Invasion would never happen again, Stark told Banner that he had a vision of a suit of armor around the Earth, when Banner claimed this sounded like a cold world, Stark said he had seen colder, referring to Wanda Maximoff's vision.

With Banner now onboard, he and Stark spent the next three days before it was returned to Asgard attempted to sync the Mind Stone from the Scepter into the Ultron Program in order to finally give life to Ultron.   
However after three days of constant experimentation with the system, Stark and Banner admitted defeat, believing that there was no way for Ultron to be given life. J.A.R.V.I.S. recommended that Stark leave the project and attend to his party guests

THE AVENGERS PARTY

At a party hosted at Avengers Tower, celebrating their recent defeat of HYDRA and the capture of the Scepter and HYDRA's current leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Stark welcomed not only his own team mates, but also several allies of the team such as Sam Wilson and Maria Hill, with Doctor Helen Cho agreeing to attend the party as she had heard that Thor would also be attending.   
Stark also decided to invite several World War II veterans to the party who spent their time with Thor and Steve Rogers, drinking ancient Asgardian alcohol which got one attendee too drunk to walk.

While drinking with Thor, Stark listened as James Rhodes attempted to impress them with stories of how he had secured a tank while in his War Machine Armor, with nobody impressed.   
Stark and Thor then began debating if either Pepper Potts or Jane Foster was the more impressive girlfriend, with Stark noting all of Potts' work with Stark Industries which caused Rhodes to walk away with Rhodes, leaving Stark and Thor to continue the girlfriend debate alone.

As the party went through the night, many of the attendees returned to their home, including Wilson, leaving Stark and the Avengers along with Hill and Cho as the only remaining non-team members there.   
As the remaining group joked and drank together around a table, they began to discuss Thor and his power to lift Mjølnir.   
As the debate went on, Clint Barton decided to try to lift Mjølnir himself, with Stark joking about him not being able to get it up.   
Stark then stepped up, joking that he wanted to rule Asgard if he picked it up.

Stark initially tried to lift it on his own, when that failed he called for the help of James Rhodes to no more avail, even with the Mark XLIII gauntlet.   
All the other Avengers then each decided to have a go at lifting the hammer, with Bruce Banner joking about Hulking out and Steve Rogers only slightly moved it while Natasha Romanoff refused it even try.   
Upon his defeat, Stark looked for fingerprint recognition software on the hammer which Thor still had denied.

ULTRON OFFENSIVE - ATTACK ON AVENGERS TOWERS

As the group laughed, a sudden loud ring echoed through Avengers Tower as they turned to see one of the Iron Legion robots stepping out of the darkness to confront them. While Stark tried to get J.A.R.V.I.S. to shut down the robot, it introduced itself as Ultron, claiming that it was there for peace in their time.   
When questioned about it's true intentions, Ultron told them it intended to destroy the Avengers in order to achieve peace as they listened in horror.

Ultron then sent out all his Sentries to then attacked the entire party.   
Without his Mark XLIII armor to defend himself, Stark was quickly separated from James Rhodes and was forced to use whatever had come to hand to battle the robots.   
Grabbing a knife, Stark jumped onto the back of one of the many attacking robots that he had once designed himself and attempted to damage it's inner wiring in mid-air, eventually succeeding as they fell to the floor together.

In the wake of the brief battle, which concluded when Hawkeye had handed Captain America his shield which he used to destroy the final robot, Stark and the Avengers were faced with the main Ultron form.   
Refusing to listen to the robot's threats to them any longer, Thor then destroyed Ultron's robot body with Mjølnir, although one of it's own Sentries had already escaped with the Scepter in it's hand and had claimed that it would attack all of the Avengers again.

TEAM ARGUMENT

With the Avengers now all gathered together, Stark began examining the Ultron robot to understand what caused it to attack them all.   
He listened closely as it was soon learned that Ultron had successfully accessed Avengers Tower's files and escaped through the internet, with James Rhodes and Maria Hill worrying that he may also gain access into the nuclear codes.   
When it was noted that Ultron had claimed to have killed somebody, Stark revealed that he had learned that Ultron had destroyed J.A.R.V.I.S.' mainframe in a rage.

While Stark and Helen Cho discussed Ultron's possible motives for turning against him, Thor then stormed in and grabbed Stark by the throat, accusing him of bringing destruction onto the Earth.   
Thor explained he had lost the Scepter, claiming Ultron was created by Stark messing with something he did not understand.   
As Stark had started to laugh, despite Bruce Banner telling him to stop, he claimed it was funny they did not understand why it was needed.

Stark defended himself, claiming that he was coming up with a new solution to end the war that would destroy the Earth based on the vision recently given to him by Wanda Maximoff.   
Stark then recalled the Battle of New York, claiming that what was out in space would destroy them all if they did not plan ahead.   
As Steve Rogers claimed they could beat that threat as a team, Stark claimed that they would fail, with Rogers telling him they would still be a team.

Seeking leads, the team began searching for wherever Ultron was heading next and later learned that Ultron had built himself a new body and had murdered Baron Wolfgang von Strucker in his prison cell and had recruited the aid of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.   
Upon learning of Baron Strucker's death, it was noted that this was likely a smokescreen to throw them off, with all of their own information on Strucker having been deleted off their computers.

Forced to use old S.H.I.E.L.D. files, the team researched anyone who was connected to Strucker who maybe able to find a new lead.   
Stark soon pointed out Ulysses Klaue, noting that he had almost done a deal with him to sell Stark Industries weapons.   
Stark explained that Klaue was known for having a brand on his neck that marked him as a thief of Wakanda, the land where Vibranium was made, so they all assumed that Ultron would go to him for the metal.

HUNTING ULTRON

Stark led the team to Johannesburg where they found Ultron, along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, taking the Vibranium having just cut off Ulysses Klaue's arm in a fit of rage. Confronted Ultron, Iron Man attempted to talk him into surrendering, but Ultron refused, with the Maximoff siblings backing him up and insulting Iron Man's legacy.   
When Iron Man questioned what the Vibranium was for, Ultron responded by suddenly and furiously attacking Iron Man.

They engaged in a fierce battle, with Iron Man taking on Ultron alone while Thor and Captain America fought the Ultron Sentries and the Maximoff twins, and both Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against all of Klaue's soldiers who had come to defend their own employer following Ultron's assault on him.   
As their battle continued, Iron Man and Ultron flew out of the Churchill and across the Salvage Yard, still furiously firing all of their own weapons at each other.

Eventually, Iron Man brought down Ultron and threatened him with a missile, however Ultron revealed that he had already transferred his mind into another Sentry body and explained that the team had been mentally taken down by Wanda Maximoff, who had proceeded to cause Bruce Banner to transform into Hulk in the middle of South Africa and had started to destroy everything he could.   
Responding by destroying Ultron, Iron Man then went after the Hulk.

DUEL OF JOHANNESBURG

Knowing that many innocent civilians would undoubtedly be killed in the Hulk's rampage, Iron Man was forced to leave Ultron behind and called on Black Widow to try and calm Banner down, only to be told by Hawkeye that Romanoff was unable to go into battle.   
Iron Man called upon his Mark XLIV and Veronica in an attempt to subdue the Hulk himself.

However, despite soon being trapped inside Veronica's enforced and electrified metal cage, the enraged Hulk had soon managed to break himself free.   
Ordering the South African police to stand down from the fight, Iron Man tried to get through to Bruce Banner by telling him that Wanda Maximoff was messing with his mind, telling him that Banner was stronger and smarter than her.   
However the mention of Banner's name only seemed to enrage Hulk even further.

When all of Iron Man's attempts to calm the Hulk down had failed, the two began to fight.   
Hulk launched a car at Iron Man, knocking him back, so Iron Man responded by flying to the Hulk and dragging him face first through the concrete.   
When Hulk damaged the armor, Stark called for extra parts and used its many capabilities to try to knock Hulk down.   
With the Hulk charging at him, Iron Man kept him at bay with his gauntlet beam while his arm was repaired.

The Hulk charged forward and the pair smashed their fists into each other, causing a shockwave through Johannesburg.   
Pinning the Hulk to the ground, Iron Man began repeatedly punching him in the face and begging him to go to sleep and finish their fight, however the Hulk's rage only continued to build.   
Iron Man attempted to trap his arm with the Hulkbuster Armor and fly him out of the city in order to protect the people, with the Hulk still fighting back.

As Iron Man attempted to fly the Hulk out of the city, he continued to fight back and forced Iron Man to crash land on the side of a large building.   
As Hulk furiously tried to rip him apart, Iron Man pushed him against a wall and tried spraying gas in his face, although this tactic had almost no affect.   
As they continued fighting, Iron Man was aware that behind him an elevator filled with people were standing just feet away from the battle as they attempted to escape.

When he was kicked back with incredible force, Iron Man crashed into the elevator filled with innocent people, forcing him to catch it before it hit the ground as he ordered everyone to get out while they still could.   
Iron Man then proceeded to use the elevator as a weapon as he slammed it down onto the Hulk's head.   
Once the Hulk was stunned, Iron Man hit him across the face, knocking out one of his teeth, an action which Iron Man then soon regretted.

The enraged Hulk then proceeded to smash Iron Man across the city, attempting to rip out the Arc Reactors powering the Mark XLIV armor.   
Despite trying to get assistance from Veronica, Hulk proved to be too strong as he tore the armor apart.   
Eventually, Iron Man resorted to dropping the Hulk through a building still going through construction; this massive impact seemingly calmed Hulk enough that Stark could knock him out with a final massive punch to the head.

THE BARTON HOME

With the battle over, the Avengers were flown away on the Quinjet.   
Stark spoke with Maria Hill who told him of all the reactions to the Avengers' actions in South Africa and talks for Bruce Banner's arrest.   
Hill also suggested that they should go somewhere to rest.   
Clint Barton told Stark to get some sleep because they would land soon.   
When Stark asked him where they were going, Barton responded to a safehouse.

They landed in a countryside and entered into a small house.   
The team was surprised to learn that it was Barton's family home and that he has a wife and children.   
Although Stark at first assumed it was a lie as Barton was a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy, Barton explained to them that the reason the team were still unaware of his family was due to Director Nick Fury helping him to have this second peaceful life just outside S.H.I.E.L.D. where his family could be safe.

Stark and Steve Rogers went outside and chopped wood together.   
They discussed how Wanda Maximoff had been able to use her new powers to pull the team apart.   
When the conversation moved to how Stark and Banner inadvertently created Ultron, they then proceeded to argue and debate on simply whether or not Stark should have ever experimented on Loki's Scepter.   
Stark explained his action by using the argument that the reason they fight is to end the fight.

Just as Rogers was making his point, Laura Barton then asked Stark if he could help to fix their tractor.   
While Stark examined the broken tractor, Nick Fury revealed himself; Stark realized that Maria Hill had called him.   
Fury tried to convince Stark that Wanda Maximoff had just tricked him, but Stark said that the vision he had seen where all of his friends are dead would be in the future, if Stark would not do everything he could to save them and all of humanity.

Having gathered together the entire team, Fury then showed himself to the rest of the Avengers and started to discuss their next move to stop the Ultron Offensive.   
Fury told them that his contact people in "NEXUS" in Oslo had informed him that Ultron had attempted to get nuclear codes but somebody was changing the codes all the time. While Stark played darts, being outplayed by Clint Barton, he told the group he would go to NEXUS to find Ultron's new enemy.

When Natasha Romanoff noted she had hoped Fury had more to offer, Fury gave them a speech to inspire them to get up and fight against Ultron, telling them to stand up and fight as a team once again.   
This led to them discussing Ultron's motives at which point, Bruce Banner then realized that Ultron wanted always to improved his body, so he needed Helen Cho and her Cradle device to create his ultimate body which he could use to become unbeatable.

HACKING THE NEXUS

Stark then made it clear to Steve Rogers that if Ultron succeeded in uploading himself to the synthetic body, he might be stronger than any of them.   
Nick Fury then told them that he will take Bruce Banner to the Avengers Tower and said to Stark that he needed Maria Hill for "something dramatic".   
As the Avengers flew to Seoul, Stark was in the NEXUS base searching for the person who prevented Ultron from obtaining launch codes for nuclear missiles.

While hacking into the NEXUS to find Ultron's new enemy, Stark was shocked to find out it was J.A.R.V.I.S., who erased his memory and had scattered himself all across the Internet to block Ultron.   
It turned out that Ultron was afraid of J.A.R.V.I.S. and of what he could do, so J.A.R.V.I.S. went underground and prevent from Ultron from getting the codes.   
Restoring J.A.R.V.I.S.'s memory, Stark then sent his own programming back towards Avengers Tower.

BIRTH OF THE VISION

Having learned what he needed to at the NEXUS, Stark then went back to the Avengers Tower where Bruce Banner and Clint Barton waited for him.   
Greeting Stark upon his arrival at the Tower, Barton was with the Cradle with the synthetic body inside it.   
Barton informed Stark that Ultron had also successfully kidnapped Natasha Romanoff during the Battle of Seoul, so Barton began his search for her.   
Stark then told Banner everything he discovered and he asked for his help him upload J.A.R.V.I.S. to the synthetic body.

Banner was against the idea of messing with the body, finding the situation to be a time-loop they were all now stuck inside since first activating the Ultron Program; however, Stark argued that this was the right move and they did not have the time for the decision to be argued by the other Avengers.   
Stark was able to convince Banner that the new being Ultron had created could be a benefit by giving it J.A.R.V.I.S. as a core persona, and prevent megalomania.

As the two were almost finished preparing to upload J.A.R.V.I.S. into the Cradle, Steve Rogers with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff came and ordered him to shut it down.   
Stark and Banner refused, shocked that Rogers had recruited the Maximoffs as they recalled how Wanda's powers had caused the Duel of Johannesburg.   
When Rogers tried to convince them, Stark argued that whatever had already happened was nothing compared to what was still incoming.

To try and end the dispute before it got out of hand, Quicksilver then responded by speeding around the Cradle and unplugging all of the cables, until he was then subdued by Hawkeye's quick thinking.   
This action then led to a brief clash between the group, with Stark calling on parts of his Mark XLIII armor and shooting at Rogers, who in turn threw his shield at Stark, while Banner and Wanda Maximoff had a brief fight in which she knocked him back with her powers.

Just as their fight was getting underway, Thor had suddenly charged straight into Avengers Tower and revived the synthetic body with a massive bolt of his lightning as Stark and the others looked on in shock and horror.   
The living body then jumped out of the Cradle and looked around it's surroundings while the group looked on.   
The being then briefly attacked Thor until he looked out over New York City and calmed down as the Avengers moved down to speak to it.

The living body apologized and called itself the Vision and claimed to wish to assist them in their fight against Ultron.   
Thor explained that while in the Water of Sights he had seen the Vision in his dream and the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, that is in the Vision's forehead.   
At first, the team did not trust the Vision's motives, but as proof of his honor, Vision handed Thor Mjølnir.   
A shocked Stark was congratulated by Thor for creating a new worthy ally.

Having successfully tracked down Ultron to Sokovia where he was planning on using Wolfgang von Strucker's former base to begin his schemes, Stark and the other Avengers got themselves prepared for what could be possibly their final battle.   
As Stark was talking with Rogers and Banner, he noted that if any of the Ultron Sentries got away, then they had lost.   
When Stark noted Ultron was waiting for him, Vision confirmed that Ultron hated Stark most of all.

Getting onboard the Quinjet in order to fly to Sokovia and confront Ultron for the final time, Stark and the other Avengers listened as Captain America gave a speech in which he told the team that their priority would be to get the people of Novi Grad to safety before fighting Ultron's army.   
Looking at Stark, Rogers noted that Ultron believed the Avengers were what was wrong with the world, and this was their chance to prove that he was wrong.

BATTLE OF SOKOVIA

The Avengers had eventually tracked Ultron down in Sokovia, where he had taken Natasha Romanoff to be held in a secret cell.   
Before leaving, Stark first installed a new AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., into his newest suit as he no longer had J.A.R.V.I.S. to assist him.   
As the rest of the Avengers helped to evacuate the civilians out of Novi Grad and Bruce Banner went to free Romanoff from her cell, Iron Man confronted Ultron in the city's church right in the centre of Sokovia.

Ultron revealed himself to Iron Man, showing that he had created a new near indestructible body for himself made from the Vibranium he had stolen from Ulysses Klaue, and a drill that had emerged from the center of the church which dug deep underground, also revealing a Vibranium detonator with a mechanism located underground.   
As the machine was activated, Iron Man went to understand how to stop it while the Vision then came to confront Ultron himself.

As Vision succeeded to disconnect Ultron from the internet.   
Ultron activated the drill and a part from the city flew to the sky. F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed Stark that if the city would get high enough, the impact of its fall to the ground would cause a global extinction.   
While all the Avengers fought against the Ultron Sentries and made sure that the civilians were safe, Stark and F.R.I.D.A.Y. debated about a way to make sure the city would not be able to hit the ground.

While flying around the still rising Novi Grad, Iron Man witnesses one building falling off the edge of the drop, with F.R.I.D.A.Y. informing him that there were still people trapped inside.   
Without a moment to spare, Iron Man flew into the building to find a terrified family, so he ordered them to get into the bathtub as he flew them down to the ground to safety.   
Iron Man warned Captain America of more Sentries heading his way, although Rogers was hit regardless.

Eventually through lots of planning with F.R.I.D.A.Y., Iron Man came to the idea that he and Thor can destroy the entire city in the air by attacking it from the top and the bottom. With it seeming there was no hope of saving all of the civilians, Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived with a new Helicarrier and a fleet of Transporters, helping all of the Avengers with evacuating Novi Grad while War Machine helped with the battle as he and Iron Man fought the Sentries together.

As Iron Man did all that he could to keep the Transporters filling with civilians safe, he continued discussing how to destroy Ultron's core, coming out with a plan to supercharge the inside from below.   
When one Transporter was damaged, Iron Man flew up and pushed it the rest of the way to the Helicarrier.   
Iron Man was informed by Thor that Ultron was now heading towards the core so Iron Man called on the Avengers to come together and stop him from activating it.

PROTECTING THE DRILL

The Avengers came together to guard the Vibranium drill in order to keep the the Ultron Sentries from activating it to prevent the city from falling.   
As they prepared for the battle and destroyed the nearby Sentries, Iron Man mocked Black Widow for taking too long to arrive and joked she was messing about with Bruce Banner, while she noted that not every member of their team could fly.

With all the Avengers assembled around the core, Iron Man looked on as Ultron gathered his army of Sentries, with Thor challenging his might by questioning if this was the best he could do.   
Having shown off his entire army, Ultron questioned how they possibly hoped to stop him, with Iron Man then quoting back Captain America's earlier words by telling Ultron that they would do it together, which caused Ultron to send in his hordes of Ultron Sentries.

As the army of Ultron Sentries charged into the church in an attempt to rip the Avengers apart and activate the key, Iron Man and the rest of the team used all of their might to fight back against the hordes of robots.   
As Iron Man flew around the church in his Mark XLV army, he assisted Scarlet Witch and all of the other Avengers by shooting the Sentries, cutting down their numbers swiftly. Using teamwork, the Avengers soon began defeating the entire Ultron army.

Seeing the he was losing the battle, Ultron attempted to get involved himself in order to regain control, attacking the Vision, however he was soon knocked back out of the church when the Vision used the power of the Mind Stone to push him down.   
Seeing this, Iron Man and Thor joinen in, using the armor beams and Mjølnir's lightning to destroy Ultron's Vibranium armor before the Hulk then smashed him across the city and scared of the remaining Sentries.

With Ultron seemingly defeated, Iron Man ensured that the civilians were evacuated onto the Helicarrier while he went under the rock to overload the core.   
However while Iron Man was cutting through the metal, Quicksilver was killed by Ultron before one sentry caused the city to fall.   
Iron Man and Thor succeeded in exploding up Sokovia before it hit the ground.   
The Ultron Offensive was then ended when the final Ultron Sentry was then destroyed by Vision.

LEAVING THE AVENGERS

Using Stark's funding, the New Avengers Facility was constructed in upstate New York; Stark informed the others about his resignation from the Avengers, aiming for it still to continue by pouring his money and resources into it, with a new team of heroes which included Falcon and the Scarlet Witch.   
Stark drove to the facility to personally oversee it in action and say his final goodbyes to the whole team.

Stark met with Steve Rogers and Thor at the facility where they all discussed the Vision keeping the Mind Stone inside his head; Thor insisted that he could as he had proven himself worthy by managing to lift Mjølnir, although Rogers questioned if this counted as Vision was a machine.   
Thor informed the pair that he intended to return to Asgard to learn more about the Infinity Stones and who had been recently manipulating them into locating the stones.

Rogers then said to Stark that he will miss him too, and Stark joked that he will build for Pepper Potts a house in the country, like Clint Barton.   
Stark then drove from there   
Stark was asked by the media about the incident involved Hulk.   
Stark then responded that public concerns about Bruce Banner are "Baseless" and "Irresponsible".   
Because all of his activities as Iron Man, Stark and Potts took a break from their relationship while Stark continued his own work.

FACING THE CONSEQUENCES

Stark gave a guest lecture at his alma mater, MIT.   
He demonstrated the students his latest device, B.A.R.F., which aimed to recreate and relive old memories to help with regret, and showed them his last meeting with his mother and father.   
Then he followed with a speech where he introduced a grant being awarded to all students, giving them all the proper funding to move forward with their own inventions and ideas.

He then read from the teleprompter and was shocked to read that he should be presenting Pepper Potts to the stage.   
Seeing this made Stark briefly pause as he and Potts had broken up due to his own previous commitments to the Avengers and obsession with building new Iron Man Armors. Stark then said his final words before stepping off stage where the M.I.T Liaison then attempted to get some money from Stark Industries for the school's funding.

As he walked outside, he encountered a woman who complimented his funding.   
She reached to her purse and Stark, thinking she was about to pull a gun, grabbed her hand.   
But instead, she pulled a photo of her son and told him that he had been killed during the Battle of Sokovia.   
She then told Stark her son's name and that she did not actually blame Ultron for her son's death, but held Stark personally accountable his death, which deeply unnerved Stark.

AVENGERS CIVIL WAR - SOKOVIA ACCORDS

On May 5, 2016, Thaddeus Ross presented to Stark the Sokovia Accords, a document which required the Avengers to operate under the supervision of an United Nations panel. Stark, haunted by the massive damage he had caused by creating Ultron, agreed to sign the Accords.   
One month after the Incident on Lagos involving Crossbones, both Stark and Ross went to the New Avengers Facility, where he tried to convince the Avengers to sign the Accords.

The Avengers were briefed on the Accords by Ross, who explained that the Accords were created as a result of the catastrophic events in which they were involved, including the Battle of New York and the Battle of Sokovia, with Ross presenting them with both the number of casualties caused and the expense of the damages.   
While the presentation was stopped for upsetting Wanda Maximoff, Ross told them the Accords would be signed in just a few days.

With Ross gone, the Avengers moved into another room to read and debate the Accords, with Sam Wilson and James Rhodes almost immediately clashing on their different views. Vision then noted that perhaps their own existence had caused the conflicts they were fighting.   
As all the Avengers debated whether to sign it or not, Stark remained silent, with Steve Rogers realizing that Stark had already chosen his own side, which was to be pro-Accords.

Stark gave them the story of Charlie Spencer and how he had been killed in Sokovia.   
He pointed out that the group needed to be put in check or they were no better than the bad guys.   
However, Rogers saw the Accords as a block to keep the Avengers from where they needed to be, while Stark noted that if they did not decide to make this decision themselves, it would be done to them at some point soon with far graver consequences for all of them.

Stark and Rogers both argued with each other and then Stark even got surprising support from Natasha Romanoff, who had previously expressed her distain for this kind of government oversight in the wake of the HYDRA Uprising and the Battle at the Triskelion.   
Their argument ended when Rogers left the room upon hearing news that Peggy Carter had died in her sleep, while Stark remained unchanged in his opinion that signing was the right decision.

FIGHTING WITH A FRIEND

Seeking to continue supporting the Sokovia Accords, Stark went into the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre where he assisted with the fallout from the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre.   
When Stark was informed that Captain America and the Falcon had tried and failed to save the Winter Soldier from being arrested, Stark greeted them both upon their arrival, noting that Secretary Thaddeus Ross wanted them both prosecuted for their all of actions.

Having also asked Vision to keep Wanda Maximoff inside the New Avengers Facility in order to protect her, in the wake of her accident in Lagos had resulted in her US Visa being removed.   
Sitting down with Steve Rogers, where he once again attempted to convince him to sign the Sokovia Accords.   
Presenting Howard Stark's pens which had been used by Franklin D. Roosevelt to sign the Lend-Lease bill, hoping this could help to change Rogers' mindset on the Accords.   
When Rogers asked about Pepper Potts, Stark revealed that now they were taking a break from their relationship, with Rogers then apologising for bringing it up as he did not know.

As Stark noted how after Aldrich Killian's War he had destroyed the Iron Legion for Potts, but since then he had armored up again and again to stop HYDRA and Ultron, admitting that Ultron was his own doing and that he did not want to stop being Iron Man, and he had hoped signing the Accords could win Potts back.   
They then briefly discussed his own father's relationship to his mother before Rogers admitted he could not ignore bad situations from happening.

Begging Rogers to sign, Stark promised that Bucky Barnes would not be sent to a Wakandan prison.   
As Rogers seemed to consider signing, they discussed adding safeguards to the Accords.   
However when Stark noted that Maximoff was locked up, Rogers confronted him about locking up a child like a Japanese Internment during World War II, with Stark insisting that he was just doing what needed to be done for the Avengers, until Rogers walked out.

ESCAPE FROM THE JCTC

During Bucky Barnes' psychological assessment, Stark watched closely as the the physiatrist questioned him about his time as an assassin for HYDRA.   
During the questioning however, a power failure occurred and Barnes freed himself and tried to escape.   
While Everett Ross tried to sort out their situation, Stark contacted F.R.I.D.A.Y. and went to confront Barnes himself without his Iron Man Armor to defend himself with from the furious Barnes.

Stark engaged Barnes, backed up by Natasha Romanoff and Sharon Carter.   
Stark used his gauntlet to fight him by first firing flash beam towards the Winter Soldier which briefly blinded him before blocking a gunshot with the gauntlet and then ripping the gun apart, however Barnes managed to overpower him.   
Barnes escaped, but Stark knew Barnes was most likely still with Steve Rogers, who, along with Sam Wilson, had also managed to escape from their custody.

While the base recovered from the Winter Soldier's escape, Stark was greeted by Secretary Thaddeus Ross who furiously informed him that due to his involvement in helping their target escape, a special force unit would deal with Rogers.   
Stark however convinced Ross to let him bring them in, promising to wear the Mark XLVI to bring him in, which Ross accepted.   
As he left the base, Ross gave Stark thirty six hours before lethal force would be utilized.

As Stark considered what to do, Romanoff said to him that they were understaffed, with Stark questioning if she knew where the Hulk was, despite Romanoff noting that Bruce Banner would likely not be on their side.   
Thinking of possible allies, Stark said that had someone in mind, referring to Spider-Man whom he had just been researching.   
Romanoff approached T'Challa to ask for his help, while Stark flew into New York City to go and recruit the Spider-Man.

RECRUITING SPIDER-MAN

Having learned about the "Spider-Man" that was protecting New York City, Stark deduced his true identity as Peter Parker and visited him at home.   
He waited for him to return from school where he openly flirted with his aunt, May.   
As Parker returned, Stark persuaded him to trick his aunt into thinking that Parker had applied for Stark's scholarship.

Stark entered his room with Parker and was soon impressed by how Parker used the technology he had retrieved from the trash to build himself computers and other technology. When Parker attempted to explain that he had not applied for the grant, Stark stopped him before he then showed Parker videos of him as Spider-Man saving civilians, complimenting him on his speed and strength as they saw footage of him stopping a car with his bare hands.

Parker denied that the person in the video was him, claiming it was edited footage, but Stark found his Spider-Man Suit and equipment, forcing him to admit the truth.   
Stark asked him if anyone knew who he was, but Parker informed him that nobody else knew.   
Stark then complimented Parker on his Web-Shooters and was surprised to learn that Parker had built the webbing himself before Stark joked about Parker's suit and promised to build him a new one.

Stark questioned why Parker became Spider-Man, being told that he only wanted to use his powers for the benefit of the people, noting that he believed that if he did not do the right thing with his powers, then good people would get hurt as a result, which Stark understood completely.   
Believing that Spider-Man could now be of great benefit during the upcoming Clash of the Avengers, Stark sat next to Parker and decided to officially recruit him into his own team.

Impressed, Stark asked him if he wanted to go to Germany, mildly blackmailing him by joking to tell Aunt May if he refused, to which Parker responded by webbing Stark to the door.   
When Parker agreed to help him, Stark built him a brand new Spider-Man Suit from Stark Industries and flew black to Germany to search for Steve Rogers, but also asked Happy Hogan to accompany Parker to Germany and assist him with whatever Parker needed while there.

FAILED NEGOTIATIONS

Stark learned of Steve Rogers's plan was to escape from the Leipzig-Halle Airport, so he and his teammates evacuated the airport and waited for Rogers and his team.   
Rogers soon showed up and Stark, with his newest armor and attempted to convince him to turn over the Winter Soldier to the authorities and surrender before Secretary Thaddeus Ross ordered that lethal force would be taken.

Rogers insisted that Helmut Zemo had posed as the psychiatrist interviewing Bucky Barnes and was behind everything.   
Iron Man noted that Barnes was responsible for the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre which had killed T'Chaka and many others, and therefore needed to face justice, while Rogers claimed that Zemo was planning on unleashing more of the Winter Soldiers.   
Stark soon found that their negotiation was going nowhere.

As a result, Stark called in Spider-Man to steal Captain America's Shield and to tie Rogers' hands using his Web-Shooters.   
Much to Iron Man's annoyance, Spider-Man was more concerned about meeting his hero, Captain America, and therefore acting immaturely during the encounter, forcing Iron Man to tell him to calm down.   
With Rogers now trapped, Iron Man ordering him to listen to his views on the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers remained uncompromising.

Before they could take in Rogers, Hawkeye used an arrow to free him before Ant-Man returned the shield to Captain America.   
As the Mark XLVI's sensors then detected the rest of the renegades making their way towards the Quinjet, Iron Man flew off to confront Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch, telling War Machine to take on Captain America before ordering Spider-Man to keep his distance and web up his foes from afar.   
Iron Man quickly caught up with Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch, managing to block their path with missile strikes.

With his two former allies now seemingly trapped, Iron Man began joking that Scarlet Witch had hurt Vision's feeling as she escaped from the New Avengers Facility, with Scarlet Witch expressing her disgust at being locked away while Iron Man claimed it was for her own protection after the Lagos Catastrophe.   
Iron Man then casually greeted Hawkeye and asking about what he had been up to during his retirement from the Avengers, asking if he played golf.

As they were talking, Hawkeye then deliberately fired an arrow to miss Iron Man, which he shot out of the sky and joked that Hawkeye had finally missed a shot.   
Hawkeye however then revealed that this was a deception as it had now left Iron Man open to being pinned under several cars by Scarlet Witch.   
With Iron Man now trapped underneath all of the crashed cars, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him he was in danger which Iron Man noted he was already aware of.

Freeing himself, Iron Man helped Black Widow up after she, Black Panther, and War Machine had nearly been killed by Captain America and Ant-Man using the Pym Particles Disks to throw a truck at them.   
Seeing the single mindedness that was driving Rogers, Iron Man was left with no choice but to call in his trump card: Vision to come into the battle and give them the advantage they needed to finally bring all of Captain America's team members into their custody.

CLASH OF THE AVENGERS

The Vision fired a powerful burst from the Mind Stone to attempt to cow Captain America into submission before offering him a final chance to surrender.   
Regrouping his team, Iron Man stood across from Captain America's team to try and force his ally to stand down.   
However Captain America refused again, forcing Iron Man to order his team into battle with the directive to capture their renegade teammates alive.

Iron Man engaged Captain America in one on one melee combat before Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow towards the Mark XLVI to no effect other than knocking him back.   
As the Avengers all fought each other across the airport, Iron Man later chose to attack Falcon in a midair battle, before Hawkeye fired a volley of arrows towards Iron Man.   
The Mark XLVI's systems were able to easily trace the path of the arrows and then destroy them all one by one.

As Iron Man prepared to take down Hawkeye with a carefully aimed shot, the left repulsor failed.   
Demanding an update from F.R.I.D.A.Y., she tracked the problem to Ant-Man having entered the suit and was disabling it from the inside, teasing him that the voice he could hear was his conscience.   
Iron Man and Ant-Man continued to mock each other before, getting fed up, F.R.I.D.A.Y. ejected him via the usage of fire retardant foam sending him falling back to the ground.

When it became clear Iron Man's team would win the battle Ant-Man inverted his powers and grew to sixty feet in height, turning himself into Giant-Man.   
Iron Man looked on in amazement as Giant-Man grabbed War Machine out of the sky.   
As Iron Man ordered Giant-Man to free War Machine, he was then attacked by the Falcon, who fired the Redwing drone to stun Iron Man in mid air.   
While the drone threw off Iron Man's flight plan, it shattered apart against the armor.

Working with War Machine and Spider-Man, the three attempted to find a way to stop Giant-Man while he helped Captain America and the Winter Soldier to get away.   
Spider-Man soon came up with an idea to managed to recreate a moment from The Empire Strikes Back, calling it a really old movie which caused War Machine to question Iron Man on how old Spider-Man really was.   
While Spider-Man used his Web-Shooters to tie up Giant-Man's legs, Iron Man and War Machine flew up and hit him hard in the chin.

While they succeeded with knocking down the giant Ant-Man, as he fell, Ant-Man had managed to knock Spider-Man out of the air and onto the concrete from a great height prompting Iron Man to fly down to check on him.   
When he was satisfied with Spider-Man's state he decided it was time to send him back to New York City threatening to call his Aunt May if the enhanced youth did not listen to him.   
Despite protesting, Spider-Man soon collapsed from exhaustion.

Iron Man flew off to chase after the now hijacked Quinjet containing Captain America and the Winter Soldier, who had managed to get away with the assistance of Black Widow who had subdued Black Panther from them.   
Iron Man was backed up by War Machine in his pursuit before Falcon began following them.   
Rhodes ordered Vision to destroy Falcon's flight gear with the Mind Stone but the android miscalculated and shot out War Machine's Arc Reactor, taking the power out of the suit in hundreds of feet above the ground.

As War Machine fell towards the ground, Iron Man changed direction and tried to save his friend but was just unable to catch him in time before he crashed.   
He immediately ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to scan for life signs and she contacted emergency medical personnel when she found War Machine was still alive.   
Falcon also landed and told Iron Man he was sorry, but Iron Man vented his rage by blasting him with a repulsor beam, decisively ending the extended fight.

CLASH AFTERMATH

With the Clash of the Avengers over for now, Stark retreated back to the New Avengers Facility, checking on James Rhodes' current state as his body was X-Rayed.   
Stark then questioned exactly how Vision could make a mistake like that and Vision admitted he had been distracted by Scarlet Witch, which neither he nor Stark had known could happen.

Stark then stepped outside of the operating room when he was then approached by Natasha Romanoff, to whom he then explained Rhodes' condition before he told her that he was disappointed she allowed Steve Rogers and the Winter Soldier to escape, inadvertently leading to Rhodes' accident.   
Although Romanoff insisted that they had made all of the wrong actions in trying to resolve their situation, Stark then called her a double agent for assisting Rogers.

Stark told her that T'Challa had informed Thaddeus Ross about her betrayal, and that the government and the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre would likely come to arrest her.   
When she insisted they went about this wrong, he then commented that betraying people was something Romanoff seemed unable to help.   
He made no attempt to help or detain her as she fled the facility to go underground showing he was losing faith in all of his own former teammates.

THE RAFT

In order to find Steve Rogers, Stark went to visit the Raft, where his teammates were imprisoned.   
On his way to the prison, F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed Stark that the therapist who was supposed to do Bucky Barnes' psychological evaluation, had been killed by Helmut Zemo from Sokovia.   
She told him that Zemo had framed Barnes for the terrorist attacks as Stark realized that he had been wrong.

Upon arriving at the Raft, Thaddeus Ross greeted Stark who tried to immediately organize the hunt for Zemo in order to bring him to justice, however Ross noted that in the wake of the Clash of the Avengers he would not be taking orders from Stark, claiming that Stark was lucky not to be arrested himself.   
Although Ross did not believe Stark, he allowed him to speak to the prisoners, as Stark saw that Scarlet Witch's powers being kept under their control.

As Stark walked through the cell block, Clint Barton got to his feet and expressed the fact that he was enraged at Stark's supposed betrayal of his former Avengers teammates. Stark argued that he did not know that Barton would end up there, with Barton noted the place was for criminals, which Stark had made them all.   
Stark argued that Barton had walked away from his wife and children to break the law, accusing Barton of choosing the wrong side to fight for.

As Stark walked away, Barton slammed his hands against his cell wall and accused him of being willing to break their backs, referring James Rhodes' injures during the recent fight.   
Stark then walked past Scott Lang, who said Hank Pym was right not to trust the Starks, due to his relationship with Howard Stark.   
Stark however calmly asked him who he is as he walked past, much to Lang's disappointment.

As he approached Sam Wilson, who asked about Rhodes' condition, Stark asked him to tell him where Steve Rogers had gone.   
Wilson did not want to do it, but Stark admitted that since learning about Zemo he knew that he was wrong not to listen earlier and that he wanted to help Rogers.   
Stark knocked out the audio feed, so Wilson then told him that Rogers was heading for the a HYDRA base in Siberia, telling Stark to go alone to assist Rogers in stopping Zemo.

Knowing Ross would be of no aid with the hunt for Zemo due to his desire to bring the Winter Soldier in custody for his believed part in T'Chaka and many other deaths, Stark decided to withhold the information.   
As Stark made his way towards his helicopter, Ross questioned if Wilson had given him intel about where Rogers was, but Stark denied it and promised not to answer all Ross' calls if he contacted the New Avengers Facility while he departed.

While onboard his own helicopter, Stark then considered how he now would approach Rogers in the wake of everything that had happened before he donned the Mark XLVI in his helicopter and flew to Siberia, using the rain to cover his movements in the hope that Ross would not follow him and arrest Rogers.   
However Iron Man was unaware that Black Panther was actually following behind him while onboard his own Jet to find and kill Barnes once and for all.

MELMUT ZEMO'S SECRET

Entering the HYDRA Siberian Facility, Iron Man pulled open the doors and saw Captain America and the Winter Soldier were waiting for him, ready with their defences.   
Greeting the pair, Stark noted that Rogers seemed defensive, with Rogers noting it had been a long day, before Stark told the Winter Soldier that he was not currently targeting him because he had decided to listen to Rogers' points.

Noting that Thaddeus Ross did not know that he was there and he wanted to keep it that way as he was currently violating the Sokovia Accords by even talking with Rogers without Ross' approval.   
Stark agreed to put aside the arrest warrant for the two to help them find Helmut Zemo before he could unleash the Winter Soldiers, with Stark calling the Winter Soldier the Manchurian Candidate and asking him to put down his weapon as he promised they would not fight.

Upon reaching the main room however, all the Mark XLVI's thermal scanners revealed that Zemo had killed the Soldiers instead before the man revealed himself within a bunker where he explained that he had successfully managed to bring Stark to the base, after a year of planning.   
Rogers realized that Zemo was from Sokovia and wanted revenge for the Battle of Sokovia.   
Blaming the Avengers for the loss of his family, he had orchestrated a plot to tear them apart.

Zemo then played the video footage of the night that Stark's parents died, revealing that HYDRA used the Winter Soldier to assassinate them in order to steal the Super Soldier Serum inside their car trunk.   
Stark watched in complete horror as the footage showed the Winter Soldier brutally killing Howard Stark by using his Prosthetic Arm to crack his skull before breaking Maria Stark's neck without emotion before shooting the camera that had captured their deaths.

Having finally learned the truth of what happened to his parents, Stark processed everything that he had just been shown before he then furiously demanded Rogers to tell him if he had known that Barnes had killed his parents.   
Rogers responded that he had known their deaths had been ordered by HYDRA but was unaware that Barnes had been the killer.   
Stark instantly saw through the lie and demanded the truth forcing Rogers to reveal that he had known it had been Barnes for years but hid that fact.   
Horrified that his friend and fellow Avenger had been lying to him for years, Stark took a step back to consider his next actions in response to this news.

BATTLE AT THE HYDRA FACILITY

Already enraged by the fallout of Steve Rogers' questionable and biased actions over the past few days, Stark snapped and attacked the Winter Soldier to avenge his parents. Donning his helmet back on, Iron Man struck Rogers in the face and shot the gun out of the Soldier's hand before flying him across the facility and pinning him down by forcing his foot against his arm and aiming a blaster shot at his skull.

While they fought, Helmut Zemo made his escape from the facility.   
Iron Man attempted to shoot the Soldier point blank in the face, but Captain America ran to his aid and threw his shield at his to deflect the attack before he attempted to push Iron Man off the Soldier.   
Acknowledging their friendship, Iron Man tried to force Rogers out of the fight using the leg clamps which Rogers soon broke free of.   
Iron Man grabbed the Winter Soldier and flew him into the wall.

The Winter Soldier managed to use his Prosthetic Arm to damage Iron Man's repulsor beam in his hand by crushing it.   
In response, Iron Man aimed a missile directly at the Winter Soldier's face, which he managed to push out of the way, causing it to destroy much of the entire HYDRA Siberian Facility around them.   
While the pair became separated, the Winter Soldier regrouped with Captain America while Iron Man was briefly trapped under all of the debris.

As the Winter Soldier made his way towards the exit, Iron Man freed himself and chased after him, only for Captain America to stand in his way.   
While Captain America insisted that his parents' deaths were not Barnes' fault as HYDRA had control of his mind and it had been ordered by Vasily Karpov, Iron Man ordered him to move.   
Captain America damaged Iron Man's leg stabilizers before Iron Man used the laser to trap Captain America while he went for Barnes.

While Iron Man quickly caught up with his target, who was attempted to climb up the building to reach the helicopter hatch in the roof, Iron Man kicked him across the facility and took aim at him yet again with a deadly kill shot.   
However Captain America refused to stand down from the fight, deflecting a lethal repulsor back at Iron Man, disabling the Mark XLVI's targeting system and using a wire to pull him down when Iron Man continued to chase after the Winter Soldier.

When Captain America threw his shield at him, Iron Man was able to shoot it out of the air, leaving Captain America now defenceless and unable to aid Barnes.   
As he could no longer target Barnes with his missiles, Stark opted to trap Barnes within the bunker for their final showdown.   
With F.R.I.D.A.Y. informing him that his weapons systems could not target him, Iron Man used his own eye to aim and shoot at Barnes, destroying the main hatch and trapping him inside.

With Barnes now trapped inside, Iron Man charged towards him as they engaged in hand to hand combat until Iron Man began crushing him under the Mark XLVI's weight.   
Holding him there, Iron Man then questioned if he even remembered killing his mother and father, with the Winter Soldier insisting that he remembered everyone who he had killed for HYDRA.   
Captain America jumped at the pair, knocking himself and Iron Man back down to the ground floor.

FINAL SHOWDOWN

As Iron Man and Captain America faced each other, Captain America insisted that nothing would change what happened all those years ago.   
Here Iron Man stated in no uncertain terms that he was done listening to Rogers as the Winter Soldier had killed his own mother which he would not forgive before Stark then charged forward and attacked his former friend, willing to even kill him in order to get to the Winter Soldier.

Iron Man quickly overpowered him in melee combat before Barnes intervened by striking him with Captain America's Shield, turning the fight into a two on one brawl.   
Iron Man responded to the uneven odds by blasting Captain America with a repulsord before he was forced against the wall by Barnes.   
The Winter Soldier attempted to remove the suit's Arc Reactor with his robotic arm to which Iron Man unleashed a Unibeam disintegrating the majority of the arm.

A recovered and enraged Captain America then stormed at Iron Man in order to defend Barnes from being executed, deflecting repulsor fire with his shield before forcing Iron Man back against the wall and pummeling him relentlessly.   
Despite having the Mark XLVI to protect himself from all of the attacks, Iron Man soon found himself outmatched due to the Super Soldier Serum that had given Captain America all of his strength and his superior fighting skills.

Realizing he was incapable of competing with Captain America in close quarters hand to hand combat, Iron Man ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to analyze Captain America's movement patterns to find weaknesses to exploit.   
Iron Man overpowered Captain America in combat and then blew away the shield and brutally beat him into submission, using his suit's strength and repulsors to give himself the advantage and attacks Rogers.   
Unable to counter them all, Rogers is overwhelmed.

Exhausted from the fight, Captain America tried once again to reason with Iron Man, defending Bucky Barnes as his friend before Stark commented that he had also once been his friend.   
Iron Man then beat Rogers down even more and tossed him aside.   
When Rogers got to his feet to continue the fight, claiming that he could do this all day, Iron Man aimed his repulsor beam directly at his face and gave Rogers a final chance to stand down and end the fight.

As Rogers stood unyielding, Stark realized he would never stand down and charged a repulsor.   
A wounded Barnes grabbed Stark's boot, distracting him and Stark kicked Barnes in the face.   
This diversion allowed Rogers to turn the tide of the battle, using his own shield to destroy the Mark XLVI's helmet.   
Instead of killing Stark however, Rogers smashed his shield into the main Arc Reactor, destroying it and leaving his armor now completely powerless.

Left covered in blood and now running purely on the suit's backup miniature Arc Reactors, Stark was unable to continue fighting as Rogers reclaimed the shield and helped Barnes onto his feet.   
But as he watched them leaving, Stark claimed that Rogers did not deserve his shield, since his father had made it in World War II.   
Rogers then dropped his Vibranium shield, returning it to the Stark family, and left the scene with Barnes, leaving Stark behind alone.

SPIDER-MAN'S BEGINNING

After their battle in Siberia, Stark and Happy Hogan dropped Peter Parker back off at his apartment in New York City and told Hogan to give the Spider-Man Suit to Parker.   
A shocked Parker asked if he was allowed to keep it, which Stark confirmed.   
He also advised Parker not to do anything rash and not to stress Hogan, who would monitor all his activities.

Parker then asked when would their next mission happen, with Stark assuring Parker that someone would call him up.   
Stark then hugged Parker, covering up by saying he was getting the door for him and he and Hogan drove off.   
For two months, Parker would report to Hogan about all his activities as Spider-Man, telling him about the crimes he stopped as the Spider-Man, which Hogan would then send to Stark himself along with Parker's activities as the Spider-Man.

PICKING UP THE PIECES

With his friendship with Captain America seemingly done for finished and the rest of the team either on the run or locked away, Stark had started searching for a new purpose for the Avengers in the wake of their leadership falling apart all around them.   
Having taken Peter Parker to his home, Stark returned to the New Avengers Facility where he began considering what the Avengers could become without Captain America.

At the same time, Stark had also developed some new technology in order to help James Rhodes to walk again in the wake of his injury during the Clash of the Avengers.   
When Rhodes fell while testing the technology, they discussed the fallout of the Sokovia Accords and Rhodes' belief that they had done the right thing.   
Stark then received a package from the mailman, who misread his name as "Tony Stank" to Rhodes's amusement as he began mocking Stark.

Stark found a phone and letter from Steve Rogers, apologizing for keeping the truth about Stark's parents from him, telling Stark if he would need Rogers' help, he and the rest of his team were just a phone call away. By this time, Rogers freed the imprisoned Avengers team from the Raft and Thaddeus Ross called Stark for help.   
Stark put Ross on hold by pretending to be busy with something else, thus letting Rogers and his Avengers team escape successfully.

ADVISING SPIDER-MAN - ENCOUNTER WITH VULTURE

When Stark was attending a party in India, Peter Parker tried to stop illegal smugglers working for the Vulture, but only to end up being dropped and drowned in a lake.   
Stark used the tracker he installed in the Spider-Man Suit and sent Mark XLVII remotely to save him, arriving just in time to pull Spider-Man out of the lake before he could drown.

Taking Spider-Man to a nearby park to calm down, Stark then asked him what he had been thinking trying to take down those criminals instead of letting other people to handle this.   
Parker questioned if he had put a tracker in the suit, to which Stark admitted that he had put everything in his suit, including the heater which dried him.   
Parker asked if those people were the Avengers only to be told by Stark that it was below their own pay wage to go after the Vulture.

Stark asked Parker to forget about the Vulture because he said so, accidentally screaming in the middle of the party.   
He then said to him to continue helping the little people, but Parker was convinced he was ready for more now, claiming that Stark also thought so when had took on Captain America during the Clash of the Avengers.   
Stark ensured him that if he had wanted to, Captain America would have defeated him with some ease during their pervious fight.

Stark finished the call by telling Parker that if he saw the weapons being sold by the Vulture's Crew again, he was not to get involved himself and to immediately to call up Happy Hogan and let him deal with the situation.   
Having given Parker this advice, Stark then hung up the call and sent the Mark XLVII back to the New Avengers Facility while he drove away from the party, leaving Parker then to consider everything that he had just been advised to do by Stark.

SKIRMISH ON THE STATEN ISLAND FERRY

Deciding to take Peter Parker's information seriously, Stark alerted the FBI to the illegal activities.   
Days later, Stark called up Parker to apologize and praise Parker for his actions in saving his classmates in Washington, D.C..   
Parker however was in the middle of trying to stop Vulture's Crew in the middle of a weapons deal at the Staten Island Ferry and spent the phone call trying to distract Stark before he eventually hung up on him, much to Stark's annoyance.

Suspicious, Stark decided to suit up in his Mark XLVII and arrived just in time to see the Ferry; Parker was on about to be torn apart thanks in part to Spider-Man's and the Vulture's recent battle, during which a rogue Chitauri Gun had lost control and fired all the way down the ferry.   
As Spider-Man had already defeated both the Shocker as well as Mac Gargan, Iron Man then proceeded to fix the Ferry by pushing it back together while Spider-Man could only just watch on.

By using his own Stark Industries technology and the lasers in his armor to meld the cut in the Ferry back together.   
When Spider-Man had asked if there was anything he could do to help, Iron Man simply told him that he had done enough before finishing saving the ferry.   
Iron Man then ordered Spider-Man to meet him in New York City so that he could then chastise Spider-Man for disobeying him and putting his own and other people's lives at risks by his own actions.

Parker accused Stark about not caring what was happening with the stolen weapons, only for Stark to step out of his suit and told Parker that he did listen to him and that he was the one who contacted the FBI.   
Furthermore, Stark revealed that he was in fact the only one who believed in Parker's potential, despite his age, and that if someone had died there due to his actions, it would be on his conscience and if Parker himself died than his death would be on his forever.

Parker told Stark that he was just trying to be like him, only for Stark to tell him that he wanted him to be better than him and demanded Parker give the Spider-Man Suit back, much to Parker's dismay as he claimed that he was nothing without the suit.   
Stark replied that if he was nothing without the suit then he shouldn't have it.   
Parker - much to his reluctance - gave the suit back and Stark sent him home to his Aunt May with some clothes Stark had bought him.

SPIDER-MAN'S OFFER

In the wake of Spider-Man successfully stopping the Vulture and his gang from stealing an entire plane full of the Avengers' weapons and technology directly from Avengers Tower, Stark decided to send Happy Hogan to Peter Parker's school in order to take him into the New Avengers Facility.   
Upon arrival, Stark met up with Parker and apologized for being so harsh on him previously and told him that his actions in stopping Vulture proved he was ready to be a hero.

Stark explained that he had gathered together reporters to meet him before showing Parker the new version of the Spider-Man Suit, as Stark told him to put it on, so he could introduce him to a bunch of reporters as the newest member of the Avengers, noting he would have a room by Vision.   
However, Parker declined, wanting to stay on the streets and look out for the citizens of New York City as a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, much to the great surprise of Stark.

Stark, although a little disappointed, accepted Parker's decision, still offering him one last chance to take his offer which Parker said no to, telling Hogan to take Parker back home. Before leaving, Parker then asked if that was a test, to which Stark lied and said it was.   
However, as soon as Parker exited the building, Pepper Potts came through asking where Parker was as all of the reporters were waiting, only for Stark to say that he was now not going to be there after all.

Now wondering what they were going to tell the press, Stark asked Hogan for the engagement ring which the latter had been keeping for years.   
Potts however assured them that they would be able to come up with something better and kissed Stark before they went out to meet the press although Hogan still threw Stark the ring as a last resort.   
Stark had the second suit delivered back to Parker, believing that the young hero had earned the right to wear it again.

THANOS' INVASION - PREPARING FOR AN END

Months later, working at the New Avengers Facility, Stark, guilty that he got distracted, began work on a suit that could be used by him to defend the world by himself

DISASSEMBLED

Stark and his allies could only wait in terror for Thanos to achieve his goals, and unlock the powers of all combined Infinity Stones.   
Many of his allies began disintegrating into ash, including Doctor Strange and the Guardians on Titan.   
Stark could only tearfully watch as Spider-Man began disintegrating in his arms, emotionally apologizing for failing him.   
Stark and Nebula remained on Titan, with Stark distraught over the loss of his friends, and Thanos' victory.

 

PERSONALITY (okay finally done talking about the movies, lets get onto the weirder stuff I put onto this)

Many people in the media think that Tony Stark is only just an egocentric playboy.   
As an adult, he was renowned for being casually arrogant, apathetic, callous and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely drinking, gambling, partying and flirting. However, it is shown throughout the series that Tony does actually care for people, especially his friends.   
Although Tony causes trouble on occasion, he is more than willing to make up for his mistakes, which is also why he became a superhero.   
Eccentric, brilliant, outgoing and cocky, Tony is a classic playboy, with his wealth, power, and natural charm allowing him to get just about any woman he wants.   
But despite his rather carefree and overly confident personality, inside Tony's heart lies loneliness, as Ho Yinsen aptly described him as: "A man that has everything, but has nothing".   
Even following his reformation and birth as Iron Man, this stigma surrounding Tony persisted as many were quick to point fingers at him believing his arrogance and callous attitudes were the cause of many problems even if he would have only a tenuous connection to the issue at hand.

Before his kidnapping, Tony was a self-centered, arrogant person and war profiteer who didn't truly care for many people other than his closest friends.   
Even during this period of his life, he had a moral code believing the weapons he developed were being used exclusively by the United States and its allies for peaceful purposes but never caring enough to actually look too deeply into his company's dealings.

During the following years, however, Tony has matured, gradually becoming more of a team player and becoming somewhat less arrogant and cynical.   
He even began opening up and having a real relationship with Pepper Potts.   
Tony's exploits as Iron Man have lead him to reevaluate his life, thus Tony now strives to use his inventions in a more responsible and considerate way.   
A textbook example of a Byronic hero, he never fully let go of his character flaws, however, using them to push him forward as a reminder to do better and often making self-deprecating jokes or comments.   
Despite this attitude, Tony was an exceptionally brave individual as shown when he single-handedly faced a near-omnipotent Thanos armed with nothing but a sword, a trait that earned him the Titan's genuine respect as a hero.

His experiences while imprisoned by the Ten Rings, especially his injury and seeing his weapons being used by terrorists, hardened Tony into a brave, determined, and somewhat ruthless fighter, despite his sarcastic and enthusiastic personality remaining intact.   
Seeing first hand how innocent people were being harmed by his weapons and business while he remained ignorant greatly enraged him and motivated him to become a better man.   
This experience gave him an emotionally detached view to combat with Tony being perfectly willing to kill an enemy should the need arise particularly those whose goals paralleled those of the Ten Rings, in particular Doctor List of HYDRA.   
Despite this, he was also willing to punish his enemies without killing them, as he left Abu Bakaar at the mercy of the villagers his men were attacking and left several HYDRA soldiers in Sokovia alive but wounded.   
He was not entirely merciless however offering several of Aldrich Killian's men a chance to stand down and allowing the sole survivor to leave peacefully upon surrendering.   
Even when confronted by Captain America's betrayal, he offered the man several chances to step aside.

Even after starting a new life as a superhero, Tony's showy personality has never fully changed - as demonstrated in having the Iron Man suit with hot-rod red and gold, and in revealing his identity in public despite being told not to.   
Tony has also shown a strong liking towards heavy metal and rock music groups like Black Sabbath, AC/DC, and Queen.   
He also shows signs of being a gearhead owning and modifying several expensive cars, having a particular liking towards the Audi R8 model line.

Tony is also known for being exceptionally intelligent and innovative, having built an miniaturized Arc Reactor from scratch in Afghanistan.   
His intellect has earned him the "Da Vinci of Our Time" nickname, and his inventions of Stark Industries have revolutionized technology for mankind.   
His past as a businessman had turned him into a very pragmatic individual always taking the quickest, most efficient way out of a problem commenting to Captain America that he would simply "cut the wire" when given the scenario of laying on barbed wire to let others cross it.   
This behavior put him at odds with the majority of the Avengers during the Avengers Civil War, as they were unwilling to compromise and negotiate with the United Nations regarding the Sokovia Accords which Tony viewed as the easiest way to continue the Avengers' mission of saving people and appease the public's growing fear and unease regarding the team.   
As a result of this negotiator attitude, Tony was one of three Avengers to not become a fugitive by the end of the Civil War and allowed to continue saving people with the support of the United Nations.   
This pragmatism extended to his fighting style.   
When confronted by Ten Rings terrorists holding people hostage he simply switched to a more accurate weapon to kill his foes.   
During the Avengers Civil War, he displayed this again, having F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan Captain America's fighting style for weaknesses as well simply blasting the Captain away when he and Barnes attempted to tag team Stark and often using his repulsors to enhance his melee combat.

Even though he can appear to be self-obsessed, Tony can also be a reliable friend, and occasionally shows affection toward his teammates.   
Hence, Tony was the only Avenger who encouraged Bruce Banner to embrace his identity of Hulk as a blessing rather than a curse, and trusted him to make good use of Hulk's powers.   
He has also adopted a mentor role towards the young Peter Parker, seeing himself in the young hero, and helping him become better by designing an advanced Spider-Man Suit and quietly teasing him about his aunt May Parker, whom Stark considers attractive.   
When Tony was caught up by the terrifying vision of Scarlet Witch, he was possessed with great fear of losing all his friends on the Avengers team, and having to live on after they had all been murdered.   
During battle, Tony tries his hardest to protect his allies, risking his own life if he has to, notably when he personally carried a nuclear missile through the Tesseract's portal. During the Avengers Civil War, however, Tony became distant and hardened towards his former teammates, especially Captain America, for their stubbornness, although he does still care for them, as he went as far as to warn Black Widow that the government are coming for her and also gave Rogers repeatedly chances to peacefully and legally settle their feud.   
Even when angered by Rogers concealing the truth behind his parents' deaths, he still was willing to ask him to stand aside and let him claim revenge on Barnes, although when Rogers refused to stand down, Tony was quick to match his aggression.   
After calming down and reflecting on what happened, Tony even allowed them to escape the Raft.   
His magnetic personality made it easy for him to befriend others, becoming close to Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy in the short time they fought together and being visibly saddened at their deaths.

After the Battle of New York, Tony developed a strong fear, that in this new world of "gods" and "aliens", he would be unable to protect the ones he loves, which induced him to become paranoid and full of anxiety.   
which, in turn, influenced Tony to build first the Iron Legion, and then the Ultron AI, so that the only threats against Earth were from Earth itself.   
Despite good intentions, Tony's plans to protect people tend to cause problems at times, most notably after his creation Ultron violently rebelled against humankind, requiring the combined might of Tony and his Avengers teammates to bring down.   
These attacks, that resulted in thousands of civilian casualties, appear to have changed Stark's attitude, as he appears more responsible, serious and hardened, despite his mischievous, wise-cracking nature still remaining dominant.   
This was seen during his visit to the Raft where he steadfastly refused to take Hawkeye's bait and be reduced to petty insults, instead maintaining a calm and controlled exterior, as well as casually asking Ant-Man who he is.   
His fear gave him something of a perfectionist personality and caused him to so intently focus on issues and problems that he unconsciously ignored other matters around him which led to a strain in his relationship with Pepper Potts and his somewhat negative reputation in the Avengers.

Compared to his fellow Avengers however, Tony was very forward-thinking, always seeing a "big picture", willing to take risks, compromise his morals and dabble in shades of gray to achieve results.   
As seen with the Sokovia Accords, Tony was willing to endure hardships in the present to build a better future.   
This behavior often put him at odds with his fellow Avengers, especially Captain America, who were content with the status quo.   
Combined with his unpredictability, some people such as Scarlet Witch thought he was destructive, with her claiming that Ultron's inability to distinguish between saving the world and destroying it comes from Tony.   
In reality, however, Tony was simply running into some errors during his attempts to plan ahead.   
Eventually, some, especially Thor, learned to appreciate these traits when it resulted in Vision, a being Mjølnir deemed worthy to wield it.   
Thor eventually left Earth to search for the Infinity Stones after he'd conceded that Tony's proactive approach to problems was the superior one.   
The negative stigma surrounding this attitude never dissipated however as during the Avengers Civil War and his subsequent imprisonment in the Raft, Hawkeye mocked this attitude, calling Tony a "futurist" who believed he knew what was best for everyone whether they liked it or not.

During times of great stress and frustration, Stark could become very short-tempered and intolerant of those whom he considered his intellectual inferiors for delaying a solution to the problem either mocking/berating them or ignoring them entirely.   
This behavior extended to both allies and foes.   
During the Ultron Offensive, he abrasively mocked Thor to his face for being short-sighted, despite the mighty Asgardian lifting him by the neck seconds earlier.   
After Ultron's defeat, Tony became better at controlling this aspect of his personality, but never fully let go of it, as seen when he argued with Captain America about the Sokovia Accords in the JCTC headquarters, or when he reproached Peter for making a unilateral attempt to stop Vulture without coordinating with others.

Tony was much closer to his mother, Maria Stark, than to his father.   
Hence, during his fight with the Winter Soldier, avenging her was Tony's priority.   
When Rogers tried to stop Tony from attacking Barnes, Tony simply responded with an angry "I don't care, he killed my mom.".   
Indeed, Tony had very mixed feelings about his father Howard Stark, whom he felt had been "cold and distant", which Nick Fury, however, claimed to be false.   
Tony finally came to believe this after learning that Howard wanted Tony to complete his work with the Arc Reactor, and he chose to honor his father's wishes.   
Tony had at least gained enough of a better opinion of him that he later defended Howard's memory by stating the Captain America's shield was Howard's property and that Rogers had proven unworthy of wielding the weapon by defending the Winter Soldier and hiding Howard's murder.   
Though having learnt more of Howard's flaws and shortcomings, Tony still retained lingering issues with his father using his parenting as an excuse for being such a strict mentor to Spider-Man.   
He was aware of this flaw however and consciously attempted to grow out of it.

Following the Avengers Civil War, Stark adapted into a new role: that of a mentor to the inexperienced superhero, Spider-Man.   
He connected with Parker due to the similarities between that of him and Stark, such as their love of science, technology and heroic deeds, yet Tony was not blind to Spider-Man sharing some of his flaws and does his best to stop him from making the same mistakes Iron Man himself has made in the past.   
Like most mentors, Stark encourages Parker to be more forward-thinking, advancing his technology and banters him regarding his attractive May Parker, whom Stark flirts with. However, he can also be strict regarding his treatment, such as not allowing him the full capabilities of his Spider-Man suit via Training Wheels Protocol, and later taking it back completely when his recklessness and over-reliance on the suit itself caused innocent lives to be put at risk.   
He was visibly disappointed and hurt when Parker revealed he was attempting to emulate him as Stark had wanted him to be better than him.   
Though he could come off as somewhat aloof and detached in his dealings with Spider-Man, this was all done with the intent of making Parker a better superhero than Tony ever was, and after the defeat of Vulture, Stark believed he had succeeded even going so far as to offer the young hero a spot in the Avengers.   
Some months later, their relationship had strengthened to the point that Tony openly weeped when Parker was among those killed upon Thanos completing the Infinity Gauntlet.

Though considered a hobby, obsession or part of his itinerary, Stark considers the relationship between the Iron Man Suit and himself to be symbiotic, in that he and the suit himself are one.   
By the time of Aldrich Killian's terrorist attack, he had designed 42 variations of the armor as well as having stylized them with their own color designs, personalities and names. He often referred to his suit as "he" when he was remotely controlling it with Potts and exclaimed when the suit's finger was pulled off, claiming it would hurt him.   
This is further supported during the Avengers Civil War where his suit loses its bulk and designs them to be more form-fitting like it's his second skin.   
However, he does claim after the Clean Slate Protocol, that despite being without his suits he is still Iron Man.

Prior to fighting Thanos, Tony expressed a desire to have children.   
Either due simply wanting a family, or because he knew it was only going to be biologically possible for Pepper for a few more years.

 

POWERS AND ABILITIES

Tony Stark does not possess any innate powers, instead, he uses a miniature version of the Arc Reactor to charge the various suits that provide him with superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and a variety of weapons.   
His original advanced technology combined with his extraordinary intelligence and adaptive combat skills makes Tony Stark one of the most formidable superheroes and a force to be reckoned with.   
Aside from Thor and Doctor Strange, Tony Stark was the third person to stand his ground and fought the Infinity Gauntlet empowered Thanos the longest, even managing to give him a cut on his cheek and earn the respect and admiration of Thanos himself.

SUPPORT POWERS

-flight  
-superhuman strength  
-superhuman reflexes  
-armor systems  
-energy conversionpower recharge  
-self contained life support system and enviromental protection  
-heads up display  
-armor summon   
-mini thrusters  
-immunity to water damage  
-EMP projectiles  
-powered clamps

DEFENSIVE POWERS

-superhuman durability  
-advanced combat analysis

OFFENSIVE POWERS

-repulsers  
-unibeam  
-lasers  
-smart mini-guns  
-tank missiles  
-Direct Cybernetic Interface  
-armor link

ABILITIES

-Genius-Level Intellect  
-master engineer  
-master scientest  
-master hacker  
-expert businessman  
-Expert Tactician  
-skilled leader  
-Multilingualism  
-Skilled Martial Artist  
-marksman  
-pilot

 

TRIVIA (my favourite bit tbh)

-When Tony Stark calls Rhodes, the ringtone is the original Iron Man theme song from the 1966 TV series.

-He considers calling his autobiography "A Cheap Trick and a Cheesy One-Liner".

-Tony Stark's official net worth stands on $12.4 billion.

-Stark is prone to dramatic pauses followed by an unemotive "Son of a bitch" in the event of an epiphany, as demonstrated when he realized Loki was seeking to use Stark Tower to mount his assault on New York and the revelation Helmut Zemo had framed The Winter Soldier for murder.

-Stark has a prototype shield of Captain America.

-Hawkeye mockingly calling Stark "The Futurist" is a reference to a studio album that Robert Downey, Jr. made in 2004

-According to his S.H.I.E.L.D. file, Tony can speak English, Spanish, Italian, and Dari

-In the comics, Tony Stark is a member of the Illuminati, a group made of the smartest and most powerful characters in the Marvel Universe, including Blackagar Boltagon, Stephen Strange, Bruce Banner, Medusa, Hank Pym and T'Challa.

 

BEHIND THE SCENES 

-Robert Downey, Jr. was uncredited for his appearance in The Incredible Hulk.

-A recurring theme in the Iron Man films is birthdays. In Iron Man it is Pepper Potts' birthday; in Iron Man 2, it is Tony Stark's birthday, and in Iron Man 3, it is Christmas (Jesus Christ's birthday). It can even be said that in The Avengers it is the "birth" of The Avengers and in Avengers: Age of Ultron it's the "birth" of Ultron and Vision.

-Throughout The Avengers, Tony is seen wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt, a reference to the band's song "Iron Man". Despite the fact the song was created with no link to the Marvel comic, the Iron Man film series have often adapted the song to use in film and advertisements. However, in the novelisation of the first film, Stark chooses the name himself rather than being given it by the press, naming his alter-ego after his favorite song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so LONG i know but as i always say, it's a shorthened version for people that wanna refresh their memories or just don't wanna watch them but wanna go see infinity war


	2. Characters who don't have their own movies pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD FOR INFINITY WAR
> 
> I mean as the title says, I'll be putting in characters who dont have their own movies in here so yeah enjoy!
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY FOR BLACK WIDOW'S BIOGRAPHY IDK WHY THERES NO PARAGRAPHS IT WON'T PUT ANY IN JUST SKIP IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also side note some of the info i put in here is from the comics and such so if you're wondering,

Natasha Romanov A.KA Black Widow  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/5/50/Black_Widow_AIW_Profile.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/349?cb=20180416150130

Natalia "Natasha" Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is one of the most talented spies and assassins in the entire world and a founding member of the Avengers.  
Originally an agent of the Soviet agency for foreign intelligence, the KGB, she later became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency.  
Having extensive mastery in martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most efficient agents.  
During one mission, she was sent undercover into Stark Industries to watch Tony Stark due to fears that he was dying.  
During this mission, Romanoff had assisted Stark with defeating Ivan Vanko's terrorist plots against him.

When Loki declared war on the Earth, Black Widow was recruited into the Avengers as her friend Clint Barton had just been taken hostage by Loki and used as a pawn against the team.  
Romanoff assisted in recruiting Stark and Bruce Banner into the team while they tracked down and attempted to capture Loki, eventually saving Barton from his grasp.  
Once Loki's entire plan had been uncovered, Romanoff joined the team during the Battle of New York and was instrumental in destroying the portal over the city which had been created by the Tesseract, effectively ending the entire invasion while Loki was defeated and captured.

In the wake of the Avengers successfully defeating Loki, Romanoff had continued her work with S.H.I.E.L.D., this time working with fellow agent Captain America.  
While working together, Romanoff and Rogers uncovered a conspiracy following an assassination attempt on Director Nick Fury, which had eventually led to them discovering that HYDRA had somehow been infiltrating their entire organisation.  
Despite the efforts of the Winter Soldier to stop them, Romanoff helped expose Alexander Pierce's evil schemes to the world, which also resulted in all of her own morally dubious history being revealed to the world.  
As a result, Romanoff was forced into dropping off the grid again to begin rebuilding her cover.

Romanoff eventually rejoined the Avengers, working to bring down various HYDRA cells across the world and assisting in the capture of their leader, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. However, before she could form a romantic relationship with Bruce Banner, the rogue artificial intelligence Ultron was created by Tony Stark and Banner, forcing Romanoff and the rest of their team to join together and defeat him.  
Despite being captured, Romanoff was able to inform the team of Ultron's location on Sokovia, resulting in a final battle in which the Avengers had defeated Ultron once and for all.  
Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Black Widow remained a member while forming the second incarnation of the team.

As the many of the governments of the world had demanded the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords in the wake of their recent battles, Romanoff agreed to their terms and signed the Accords.  
She later joined Iron Man in a fight against Captain America due to of his disagreements with the Accords and his criminal activities with the Winter Soldier who Rogers was attempting to protect.  
As the two Avengers' factions fought against each other, Romanoff betrayed Iron Man's team in order to assist Captain America to find the instigator of the team's fight.  
As a result, Black Widow had to escape from the government for aiding her old friend, while being on the run , Romanoff soon joined the fugitive Rogers and Wilson in stopping terrorists.

When the threat of Thanos approached Earth Romanoff , Rogers and Wilson protected Vision who had the Mind Stone , which Thanos was after.  
They later defended Wakanda from the attack but were unfortunately defeated by Thanos who destroyed half of life in the universe with the assembled Infinity Gauntlet.  
Romanoff remained one of the few survivors in the aftermath. BIOGRAPHY EARLY LIFE - LIVING IN RUSSIA (just as the last chapter this is just whats up above but in loads more detail) Natalia Alianovna Romanoff was born on November 22, 1984 in Stalingrad, as Samuel Sterns managed to identify her exact birthplace from a hint of accent in her voice. RED ROOM TRAINING At a young age, Romanoff was recruited by the KGB. At a Red Room facility, she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Romanoff excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the code name, Black Widow. As a final ceremony to complete her training, Romanoff was sterilized, as to avoid any distractions and focus solely on her missions, something she deeply regretted later in her life. ON S.H.I.E.L.D'S RADAR Due to both her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Romanoff quickly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, prompting Director Nick Fury to send Agent Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, to eliminate her. Hawkeye disobeyed this order, recognizing her skill, and recommended her for recruitment for S.H.I.E.L.D. At the behest of Director Fury, Romanoff later defected from Russia and joined the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. From that moment on, she developed a lasting partnership with Barton. Together they had missions in Budapest, Abidjan, and many other locations. Natalia eventually started going by the name "Natasha". SERVING AS S.H.I.E.L.D AGENT - THE WINTER SOLDIER In 2009, when she was assigned to protect a nuclear scientist, she was attacked by the mysterious assassin known as the Winter Soldier, who was sent to kill the scientist. Though she and the scientist were pushed over a cliff, Romanoff managed to save both herself and the man she was protecting. Seeing this, the Winter Soldier fired a single round through Romanoff's stomach and into the scientist, effectively killing him. After this encounter, Romanoff would go on to attempt to track down the Winter Soldier for an unspecified amount of time, but was forced to give up after accepting that he was more elusive than any other enemy she had encountered. NATALIE RUSHMAN Under the name "Natalie Rushman", Romanoff did modeling work in Tokyo as part of an undercover operation. Romanoff was then sent on one of her usual missions, sent to ruin an operation of the Ten Rings. She boarded the Ten Rings plane and caused its explosion. Just as she was fighting of a Ten Rings operative in the plane, she was sent by Nick Fury to infiltrate Stark Industries. Under the guise of "Natalie Rushman", Romanoff was hired as a notary public by Secretary Bambi Arbogast. Romanoff worked her way at getting to Tony Stark in many ways, including secretly making her co-worker, Samantha Carlisle, sick in order to deliver documents to Stark. WATCHING TONY STARK The ulterior motive for her employment was for her to keep an eye on Tony Stark after he signed his company over to Pepper Potts. In reality, Romanoff had been assigned to assess whether he was suitable for a plan to bring together a group of people with unparalleled talents. Romanoff arrived as Potts' replacement catching the attention of Stark and Happy Hogan while they were boxing. Romanoff obtained signatures from Potts as Stark asked for her name and then telling her to join him in the boxing ring. Stark then told Hogan to give Romanoff a lesson for which Hogan didn't take seriously not being aware of her training. Stark ran a search on her and discovered that she was fluent in French, Italian, Russian, and Latin and had done some modeling in Japan. As Romanoff watched Stark ogle her, Hogan went to hit her, but Romanoff blocked the blow and scissored him around the head and pinned him to the ground. Romanoff then got out of the ring and obtained Stark's fingerprint and then left, leaving Stark astounded. Romanoff went on to be Starks assistant from then on. MONACO Romanoff met Stark and Potts in Monaco who greeted them and guided Stark with the photographers and informed him of his nine-thirty dinner which he told her he'll arrive at eleven. When Stark appeared on the television, contesting in the Monaco Grand Prix, Potts called Romanoff over to see if she knew about it which she didn't. Potts asked for Romanoff to get Hogan and bring him to her so they could stop Stark. STARK'S PARTY On Tony Stark's birthday, Romanoff walked in on Stark, who was observing his Arc Reactor in his chest which was getting worse, with a selection of watches to wear for his party. The two then talked about whether he should cancel his party due to recent events. Romanoff then covered up some of Starks bruises on his face as Stark asked her what she would do if it was her last birthday, which she told him that she would do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted to do it with before leaving. Taking in what Romanoff said, Stark got really drunk, flirting with Romanoff and letting her wear an Iron Man Gauntlet and blast an ice sculpture. After being frustrated with Stark's behaviour, James Rhodes, stole Starks Iron Man Armor: Mark II and engaged in a fight with Stark, causing the party guests to leave. During Stark's and Rhodes' fight, Romanoff ran into Potts who confronted her saying that ever since she arrived she know something wasn't right. Suddenly the fight made its way to the two causing them to evacuate. Romanoff then contacted Director Nick Fury and debriefed him on the situation. When he offered to come, she told him not to. REVEALING HERSELF TO STARK Now dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, Romanoff met with Fury at Randy's Donuts to provide a short-term antidote to Stark's palladium poisoning. Sneaking in from the back entrance, Romanoff surprised Stark as she revealed to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. the entire time. Stark said she was fired but Romanoff made it clear that it wasn't up to him. Fury introduced her to Stark revealing Natalie Rushman isn't her name and that she was assigned by Fury to watch him. Romanoff gave Stark a serum which postponed the effects of the Arc Reactor's radiation, which was poisoning his body, so he could work on a cure. Later, Romanoff, along with Fury and Phil Coulson, went to Tony Stark's Mansion and she was told by Fury that she was to remain in position as an assistant. Later at Stark Industries, while Stark was visiting Pepper Potts, Romanoff walked in and requested for Potts to sign something. Romanoff was told by Potts to sort out the personal belongings with Stark. When Potts left, Stark started to grill Romanoff and told her that he found it amazing that she does what she does. When he claimed that she could not speak other languages, she replied in Latin, then repeated herself in English, telling him that he could, "Either drive himself home or she can have him collected." HUNT FOR IVAN VANKO At the Stark Expo, Romanoff was in attendance with Pepper Potts when Ivan Vanko started to take control over the Hammer Drones. Romanoff and Potts followed Justin Hammer where they discovered that Vanko had taken control over the drones after Romanoff threatened Hammer. Romanoff left Potts and went outside where she ordered Happy Hogan to go to Hammer Industries Headquarters. As they drove, Romanoff got changed in the back into her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, causing Hogan to try to watch. When they arrived at the facility, Romanoff told Hogan, who was confused on what she was wearing, to stay in the car. Romanoff broke into the facility and the two were approached by a guard who Hogan engaged in a fight while Romanoff continued. She then defeated any guards in her way using multiple gadgets like her Taser Disks, Flash Bombs, Wire and Pepper Spray as well as her skills. Romanoff managed to defeat all the guards with ease and continued to Vanko's location where she found he wasn't there. Romanoff was able to gain back control over Rhodes' battle suit. She also informed Iron Man of Vanko arriving at his location after they defeated all the Hammer Drones. She then retrieved Hammer Industries data before Ivan Vanko's bombs went off. CHITAURI INVASION - INTERROGATED BY GEORGI LUCHKOV (movie: Avengers Assembled) Romanoff's next target was Georgi Luchkov, the corrupt Russian general who illegally sold weapons to the highest bidder. Romanoff was sent to spy on Luckkov's activities, however she was knocked out from behind by one of his henchmen, who caught her sneaking around. When she awoke, she found herself tied to a chair, yet when Luchkov interrogated her, he unknowingly spilled all of his secrets. However as Luchkov was preparing to seeminly torture Black Widow, and whilst the mention of torture gave Agent Romanoff a scare, her interrogation was interrupted when Phil Coulson called and requested to speak to Romanoff. Coulson informed Romanoff that she needed to come in which she refused as she was in the middle of an interrogation, but when Coulson informed her that Clint Barton was compromised as incentive. Romanoff put Coulson on hold and then immediately freed herself and fought and captured Luchkov and his men. Coulson told Romanoff to go recruit Bruce Banner which she hesitated and asked to recruit Tony Stark, which Coulson had covered. Romanoff then picked up her shoes and left the warehouse and went to go recruit Bruce Banner. RECRUITING BRUCE BANNER Romanoff traveled to Bruce Banner's hidden location in Kolkata, India. She had a child to act as if her father was sick to lead him into an abandoned house. Banner, realized that it was a set up as Romanoff calmly introduced herself and explained the situation to him. Romanoff told Banner that it was just the two of them, which was a lie as multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were outside. She told Banner about the Tesseract and that they require his help to locate it as the Tesseract emits a weak Gamma Radiation signal. Banner reassured that Hulk was not needed which Romanoff told him that Nick Fury had not mentioned anything about Hulk. When Romanoff tried to assure Banner that he would not be imprisoned, Banner mocked rage to test her reaction; she pulled a gun on him and aimed it at his head, but Banner calmly explained he was testing her. Romanoff was able to convince Banner to come into S.H.I.E.L.D. and ordered the agents outside to stand down ASSEMBLING ON THE HELICARRIER Romanoff brought Bruce Banner onto the Helicarrier, to help locate the Tesseract. Coulson then arrived with Steve Rogers and introduced the two. Romanoff then told Coulson that he was needed on the bridge. The two then walked together and got aquatinted and asked him if Coulson asked him to sign his trading cards. She introduced Banner to Rogers and recommended that they move inside as it would become hard to breathe. The Helicarrier then began to take off so the three went inside. Inside the Helicarrier, Romanoff showed Banner to his lab and continued to search for Clint Barton. CAPTURING LOKI S.H.I.E.L.D. located Loki in Stuttgart, Germany and Romanoff flew on Quinjet to this location with Steve Rogers. As Captain America fought Loki, Romanoff tried to get a shot at Loki but was unable to due to Loki using his magic to make multiple illusions of himself appear. Suddenly loud AC/DC'S Shout to Thrill music started to play on the Quinjet as Iron Man flew in to help asking if she had missed him, making Romanoff smile. They succeed in capturing Loki and brought him on the Quinjet to take him to the Helicarrier. On their way back in the Helicarrier, Nick Fury asked Romanoff whether Loki had said anything, which Romanoff informed him that Loki had stayed silent. Suddenly an unexpected lightning storm was taking place and Thor suddenly entered the Quinjet and left with Loki in tow. Romanoff asked if Thor was another Asgardian as Iron Man went to retrieved him. Captain America then went to join Iron Man, when Romanoff warned him that he should sit this one out as Thor comes from legend and is basically a god, but he chose to fight anyway saying that there is only god and he doesn't dress the same way Thor does INTERROGATING LOKI As Loki was being locked up, Romanoff listened in as he and Nick Fury talked to each other. Romanoff told Thor that Erik Selvig and Clint Barton are under Loki's control. When Thor told Bruce Banner to take care of how he speaks about Loki as he is his brother, Romanoff informed him that Loki had killed eighty people in two days making Thor tell them that Loki was adopted. Romanoff decided to interrogate Loki and find out his intentions. Romanoff approached the demigod Loki, undetected so she could interrogate Loki which he noted that not a lot of people could sneak up on him. Romanoff wanted to know what Loki has done with Clint Barton which Loki told her that he had expanded his mind. Whenever Romanoff asked what would happen to Barton after Loki had conquered Earth, Loki questioned Romanoff's feelings asking if it was love. Romanoff made it clear that she owed Barton a debt and she told Loki about her history with Barton. Romanoff decided to pretend to break down her barriers to Loki so he would reveal his plans. Loki then began to taunt Romanoff telling her about her history which Barton had told him about. Loki then told Romanoff that he would force Barton to kill Romanoff but he ended up revealing that he planned on unleashing Banner's monstrous alter-ego, Hulk. Romanoff then warned S.H.I.E.L.D. about Loki's plan and went to escort Banner to his room LOKI'S MANIPULATION After figuring out Loki's plan to unleash Hulk, Romanoff made her way to the lab Bruce Banner was working in to escort him. An arguement then broke out between the Avengers due to the effects of the Mind Stone. Romanoff stayed silent for most of the time except when she tried to escort Banner to his cell. While the group argued, Clint Barton, under the control of Loki, fired an explosive arrow onto the Helicarrier which blew up the lab. Romanoff was briefly knocked out and she and Banner were thrown into another room. ATTACK ON THE HELICARRIER Whilst Romanoff lay senseless on the floor, a large piece of equipment had fallen on to her foot, and she awoke to find herself trapped with Banner transforming into Hulk. Romanoff attempted to calm Banner down, but he was too angry. Romanoff saw two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming to help, but she told them to leave, knowing they would be in danger. As Romanoff tried to free herself, she witnessed as Banner transformed into Hulk, leaving Romanoff horrified. Romanoff eventually freed herself and attempted to escape from Hulk. Filled with rage, Hulk chased after Romanoff and nearly killed her. Romanoff tried to hide from Hulk but she could not escape from him. Romanoff attempted to fend herself off from Hulk and barely did causing her to try to run away from Hulk. Hulk managed to outrun Romanoff and threw her aside, which winded her and broke 2 of her ribs. As Hulk went to kill Romanoff, Thor charged into Hulk saving Romanoff. Still dazed after her encounter with Hulk, Romanoff was forced to take on Clint Barton who was under Loki's control. Barton was walking down the Helicarrier when he was confronted by Romanoff who snuck up behind him in an attempt to disarm him. The two old friends had a prolonged fight using her combat skills, Romanoff was able to fight Barton and defend herself from his attacks with his bow and arrows and knife. When the fight got dirtier, Romanoff used her teeth to disarm Barton. Barton used all his top level training to kill his former friend, including firing several arrows at her, although Romanoff was able to dodge them, as well as attempting to drive a knife into her neck while pulling her hair back. In the end Barton was no match for Romanoff's speed and quick-thinking and eventually she got the upper hand, disarming him and slammed Barton's head onto a steel pipe. The blow weakened Loki's grip on Barton's mind and he recognized Romanoff, calling her by her first name before she knocked him out with a final strong punch to the head, breaking his connection to Loki and restoring his mind. Romanoff watched as Barton was taken away by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team to be rehabilitated. CLINT BARTON'S RECOVERY After Romanoff defeated Clint Barton, he was arrested and tied down until it was certain that Loki's control was gone and he was no longer a threat. Romanoff looked after Barton in the recovery room, listening to him as he described the experience, which he compared to being unmade, which Romanoff understood from past experiences. Despite him asking, Romanoff refused to tell Barton how many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he had killed, telling him that Loki and Loki alone was responsible for the killings and he must not blame himself. When Captain America arrived to ask Romanoff if she could pilot a Quinjet, Barton told him he could. After Romanoff gave him the nod of approval, Rogers allowed Barton to join them on the mission. BATTLE OF NEW YORK Black Widow was prepared to fight Loki beside the other Avengers and his Chitauri army, though being a spy and not a soldier. Hawkeye flew her and Captain America into New York in a Quinjet where the portal had already opened over the city, allowing thousands of aliens to enter and attack. Loki managed to shoot the Quinjet out of the sky and the team fought the extraterrestrials on the ground. Alongside Hawkeye, Black Widow fought the oncoming horde of Chitauri soldiers until the rest of the Avengers arrived. Black Widow used all her skills and weapons to defeat the Chitauri army while the civilians all clear out. While Black Widow and Hawkeye fight the Chitauri, she reminded him that the situation of being similar to a mission they took place in Budapest, which Hawkeye told Black Widow that he remembered Budapest differently. When the others arrived, Captain America ordered that Black Widow and he would stay on the street to protect the people and keep the fight where they could control it. She and Captain America fought hard; She used her Black Widow's Bite and guns to kill dozens of Chitauri soldiers. However, the fight was almost too exhausting for her. CLOSING THE PORTAL After a while the plan of keeping the fight contained proved meaningless; she decided to obtain one of the Chitauri Chariots and fly it to Stark Tower. On the way she was chased by Loki and called on Hawkeye to shoot him out of the sky. She eventually made it to Stark Tower where the portal to their domain was open and met Erik Selvig, who had come out of the mind control. Together, using Loki's scepter, they closed the portal for good, ending the invasion. Later, the team took a breather at the Shawarma Palace. They were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help in the battle. The Avengers gathered together in Central Park the next day to send Thor back to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. While Loki was in chains, Romanoff whispered something in Barton's ear about Loki's punishment, causing Barton to grin. When the team went their separate ways, Romanoff left with Barton in a S.H.I.E.L.D. car. HYDRA UPRISING - PICKING UP ROGERS (movie: Captain America - The Winter Soldier) Romanoff drove down to Washington, D.C. where she would pick up Steve Rogers who was talking with Sam Wilson. Romanoff sent Rogers a text to meet her as they had a mission and drove up to the two. As Rogers made his way in the car, Romanoff joked about his age by calling him a fossil. The two then drove away to meet up with the STRIKE team FIGHTING PIRATES Romanoff and Rogers were sent with the STRIKE team to liberate the Lemurian Star, the S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel in the Indian Ocean that was highjacked by pirates led by Georges Batroc. As the team got ready to land, Romanoff and Rogers chatted about Saturday night plans which Rogers had none. She also tried to get Rogers to ask a woman out but he claimed he was too busy as he jumped out of the Quinjet without a parachute. As the Rogers and the rest of STRIKE team went to rescue the hostages, Romanoff suggested that he ask out the nurse across the hall from him and proceeded to the engine room. As Georges Batroc ordered a pirate to start the engines, Romanoff stuck up behind him a knocked him out as well as shorting several other pirates as she grappled down the boat. Rogers asked Romanoff for her status as she was in the middle of a fight with a few pirates in the engine room. She secured the room and knocked out the final pirates with a blow to the face with a steel pipe. When Rogers knocked out Batroc, he discovered Romanoff's real mission was to retrieve confidential protected S.H.I.E.L.D. files in a flash drive. As the two argued about the mission, Batroc threw a grenade at them which Rogers knocked away and Romanoff shot the glass and the two jumped through the window, just getting clear of the blast. Romanoff took responsibility for Batroc getting away and the two made their way to the Quinjet. FURY'S "DEATH" Romanoff met up with Rogers at the hospital and witnessed Nick Fury being operated on. Romanoff asked Rogers about the shooter as Maria Hill joined them telling the two the ballistics were untraceable. The three then watched as the doctors attempted to revive Fury but were failing leaving Romanoff devastated as she watched Fury "die". Romanoff said her goodbyes to Fury when Hill told them that she needed to take Fury. Romanoff then asked Rogers why Fury was in his apartment the night he was shot which he told her he didn't know but Romanoff could tell that he was lying. After Rogers was made a fugitive, he went back to the hospital to retrieve the USB he left in a vending machine behind pieces of gum only to find it was gone. Romanoff then stood behind Rogers chewing gum implying she took the USB. Rogers questioned Romanoff about the USB's location and what was on it which she told him that it was safe and that she didn't know what was on it. She then told him the masked man who killed Fury was a spy known as the Winter Soldier and she had encountered him once before. ON THE RUN FROM S.H.I.E.L.D Romanoff, who was now also on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D., followed Rogers and they went to an internet cafe to see if there was any valuable information on the drive. As Romanoff tried to decrypt the USB, she informed Rogers that they had nine minutes until S.H.I.E.L.D. would find them. As the two looked through where the USB files came from, one of the store employees asked if they needed help which Romanoff told him that her and Rogers were looking for honeymoon locations as the USB located where the files originated, New Jersey. Brock Rumlow and his team attempted to find them but failed to do so. On the way out Romanoff made Rogers kiss her to make oncoming STRIKE agents avert their gaze. HYDRA'S PLAN They stole a car and drove to Camp Lehigh, New Jersey. The two talked during the drive including Romanoff asking if the time they kissed in the mall was the first kiss he had since 1945. They then arrived at the army camp where Rogers had trained during World War II. At first Romanoff thought the base was a dead end due to there being no heat signatures of radio signals, making her believe whoever wrote the files must of used a router to throw people off. Rogers then discovered a building which was in the wrong place of the base and they then entered. There, they found a secret storage room full of old computers inside an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. office. In there they found a more modern looking USB slot and they put the USB in. The computers powered up and someone began to talk to them. The voice turned out to be Arnim Zola, who told them that he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. after World War II and that he helped to rebuild HYDRA, inside S.H.I.E.L.D. In the 1970s, after being told he would soon die, he transferred his mind into a computer. He had been working on an algorithm that HYDRA wanted. He told them that some of the deaths of S.H.I.E.L.D leaders had been due to HYDRA, showing them a picture of Howard Stark, implying that his death might not have been an accident. Romanoff learned Zola was also involved in the Winter Soldier program. But before Rogers and Romanoff could get any more information out of Zola, S.H.I.E.L.D stormed in and blew up the base. They both survive the blast, however Romanoff was left unconscious. SEEKING REFUGE The next day, Romanoff and Rogers went to seek refuge with Sam Wilson as everyone else they knew was trying to kill them. Romanoff told Rogers that when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. she believed she was going straight instead of just trading the KGB for HYDRA. Romanoff then asked Rogers would he trust her if it was up to her to save his life which he told her he trusts her now. Wilson then interrupted the two to inform them that he made breakfast which he was unsure if that was something they ate. Romanoff and Rogers began to question who could launch a domestic missile strike which Rogers figured out it was Alexander Pierce and that Zola's algorithm was onboard the Lemurian Star along with Jasper Sitwell. As the two thought how to kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer as they are the most wanted people in Washington which Wilson suggested that he do it and showed them files of missions that he had been on as well as files on the EXO-7 Falcon suit he used on his missions. Wilson told them where they could find one of the EXO-7 Falcon suits and the protection it has, which Romanoff saw as no trouble. They went back to Washington, D.C. and interrogated Agent Jasper Sitwell who was a HYDRA agent on top of a roof. When Sitwell refused to tell them anything, Romanoff kicked him off of the roof as a part of the integration. After Romanoff kicked Sitwell, she continued to set Rogers up with some one as Wilson, who was wearing the EXO-7 Falcon suit, caught Sitwell and brought him back to the roof top. Sitwell then told them that HYDRA was going to use Project Insight as a weapon to eliminate people who they saw as threats against the world including Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange. RETURN OF THE WINTER SOLDIER As Romanoff, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson drove their way to infiltrate the Triskelion, they were interrupted when they were attacked by the Winter Soldier who jumped on their car and threw Jasper Sitwell out, killing him. Romanoff went to shoot the Winter Soldier when an incoming car ran into them from behind, causing Romanoff to drop her gun. When the Winter Soldier caused the car to crash, Rogers grabbed Romanoff and Wilson and jumped out of the moving car. Romanoff and Wilson found themselves under heavy fire but Romanoff used her Black Widow's Bite to grapple off the bridge. As the fire fight continued, Romanoff managed to shot the Winter Soldier in his goggles. As the two assassins shot at each other, Romanoff decided to run in hope to escape but the Winter Soldier followed her. Knowing she could not escape the Winter Soldier, Romanoff distracted him with a radio message on her phone letting her get the jump on him. Romanoff and the Winter Soldier engaged in a hand to hand fight. Romanoff was able to use her skills as a former spy to use deception and gadgets to gain the upper hand against her opponent. After temporarily subduing the Winter Soldier, Romanoff continued to run and telling civilians to leave when was shot in the shoulder. Rogers saved her and fought the Winter Soldier himself until his mask was removed revealing himself to be Bucky Barnes. Before he could shoot Rogers, Romanoff saved him by firing a grenade launcher, causing him to flee. REUNITING WITH FURY Eventually, Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson were taken into custody. During the drive, Wilson could see the Romanoff needed a doctor as she was losing blood from her gunshot wound. The three were rescued by Maria Hill who disguised herself as a HYDRA guard and knocked out another guard. Hill took them to a secret facility where an alive Nick Fury shocked Romanoff. Romanoff was then taken to a doctor who treated her wound as Fury told them how he faked his death. After Romanoff was bandaged up, Hill and Fury revealed that there was a plan in place to stop Project Insight. The group decided that in the end of all of it, that S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA had to be eliminated for good. BATTLE AT THE TRISKELION To stop Project Insight, Romanoff used a Photostatic Veil to disguise herself as Councilwoman Hawley, a World Security Council member. As Romanoff stayed with Alexander Pierce, Captain America, along with Falcon and Maria Hill infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised by HYDRA. The council was held hostage by STRIKE who were all HYDRA agents until she took them down and stopped Pierce from executing Singh, thus revealing herself to everyone. Romanoff then began disabling security protocols, releasing all of S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA's secrets onto the Internet. When the encryption required to be disabled, which needed two Alpha Level members, Romanoff told Pierce that company was coming right as Nick Fury arrived. Fury and Pierce gave their authorisations to release all of the files which Romanoff pointed out that it was trending on the internet. Pierce then activated a button on his phone causing all of the council members chests to explode due to their security tags except for Romanoff's. As Captain America and Falcon were successful in destroying the Helicarrier's, Romanoff was ordered by Pierce to accompany him, but as he escaped but Romanoff used her Black Widow's Bite to disarm her security tag, knocking herself out and letting Fury shoot Pierce, killing him. Fury then checked on the unconscious Romanoff, who came round shortly after. Romanoff and Fury then piloted the helicopter and flew to Falcon's location, where a Helicarrier was crashing into the side of it. They flew the chopper around the northwest corner to catch Falcon who dove out of the window and fell through the chopper but was caught by Romanoff and pulled him up. The three then flew away as Romanoff asked Hill if she knew where Captain America was. A NEW START Romanoff later attended a government inquiry into the HYDRA affair. When asked why no one has heard from Steve Rogers, which she believed there was nothing more for him to say due to the wreck in the middle of the Potomac made his point. Romanoff also told them that HYDRA was selling the government lies instead of intelligence which General S. Scudder pointed out that Romanoff was responsible for handing out those lies. When it was brought to attention that Romanoff should be arrested, she stated that her and the other agents that fought against HYDRA in the HYDRA Uprising would not be arrested because they are the best qualified to protect the world and then left he inquiry. Now that her secrets were revealed to the world, Romanoff needed a new identity. ONE LAST FAVOR At the personal request of Rogers, Romanoff had contacted some of her acquaintances in Kiev who sent her an old Russian top secret document about the Winter Soldier and his own long history working for HYDRA. Later, she stopped by Nick Fury's fake grave, she told Rogers that she wasn't going with Fury nor staying as she had blown all her covers and needed new ones. Romanoff gave the document to Rogers and told him to do her a favour and call Sharon Carter and kissed him goodbye. Before she left she told Rogers to be careful before digging deeper into finding the Winter Soldier. A few months later, after Phil Coulson's reorganization of S.H.I.E.L.D., Romanoff called Agent Melinda May. A while after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s downfall, Romanoff went back to Russia in hope to find her parents who she barely knows. When she got a location, all she found were two graves so she placed some flowers on them. Romanoff then returned home accepting to accept what she had when she had it. ATTACK ON THE HYDRA RESEARCH BASE (movie: avengers-age of ultron) Their next mission together was to recapture the Scepter from Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA Base. Romanoff stole a jeep so she and Hawkeye could keep up with the rest of the Avengers as they fought HYDRA soldiers. Romanoff crashed the jeep and pursued to fight on foot using her skills and weapons to kill many HYDRA soldiers. When Thor pointed out that the Scepter must be at the base at long last, Romanoff said that the long last was lasting a little long. When Hawkeye was injured, Romanoff immediately went to aid and told the others that they needed to evacuate. When the battle was won, Romanoff watched as the remaining HYDRA soldiers were being apprehended by the Iron Legion. Captain America told Romanoff to get to Hulk and calm him down. As Romanoff approached Hulk, she took off her gloves and began the lullaby method to calm him down. The lullaby worked and it caused Hulk to calm down and transform back into Bruce Banner. On the way back to Avengers Tower, Romanoff told Banner that the lullaby worked better than ever although he was not expecting the battle to need Hulk. Romanoff then told Banner that if he had not of fought than Barton would of been killed. Romanoff asked Thor for an assessment of Banner's skills on the battlefield; Thor commented on Hulk's violence having resulted in the deaths of dozens of HYDRA soldiers. Seeing that this upset Banner, Thor told him that many of the injuries he inflicted on the soldiers were nonfatal CELEBRATION When the Avengers returned from Sokovia, Romanoff stayed by Barton's side while his injured skin was being repaired by Helen Cho using a device called the Cradle. Romanoff asked if her friend was going to be ok and she joked that pretending to need him brought the team together. Banner explained to Romanoff what the Cradle is and Cho mentioned that Barton's girlfriend wouldn't even be able to notice the difference which Barton told her that he did not have a girlfriend, not mentioning his wife which only he and Romanoff knew about. Tony Stark organized a party in Avengers Tower to celebrate their victory against Strucker and obtaining the Scepter. During the Party, Romanoff talked with James Rhodes and bartended for the guests. Romanoff flirted with Bruce Banner, so he would understand that she had feelings for him. Romanoff told Banner about how all her friends are fighters except him as he stays out of the fight as he knows he would win. Before long many of the guests had departed leaving on the Avengers and a few others. As they sat around and drank, Thor invited the Avengers to try and lift Mjølnir. Romanoff watched as the Avengers failed at lifting the hammer and when Bruce Banner's turn came, he pretended to turn into Hulk, which none of the others found funny, except Romanoff. Banner invited Romanoff to attempt to lift Mjølnir but as she drank her beer, she politely declined claiming that it was a question that she didn't need answering. ULTRON OFFENSIVE - ATTACK ON AVENGERS TOWER The party was interrupted when one of Tony Stark's Iron Legion made a surprise appearance, and after admitting that it was the result of Stark's Ultron Program mixed with his research into the scepter, it and several more like it, attacked the group. Romanoff took cover behind the bar and dragged Bruce Banner in after her causing him to fall on her, which she reminded him to transform into the Hulk. She then drew a pistol concealed under the bar to help with the fight. She then covered Banner as the two made their way to a safer sort upstairs. However, the attack was a diversion, and one of the robots made off with the scepter while the Avengers and their friends were engaged in battle. Eventually all the armours were defeated except for the first Iron Legion who announced his intentions to end the Avengers to achieve his idea of peace. ARGUMENT After the brief fight, the team discussed what had occurred. Romanoff said that Ultron had deleted all their files and that he was in the surveillance. She also said that he maybe knew about them more they knew about each other. Tony Stark admitted his involvement in the creation of Ultron, although he still strongly defended the idea as he believed it was a beneficial plan to save the world. Thor, clearly furious at Stark's recklessness, charged in and grabbed Stark by the throat, but Steve Rogers was able to calm him down. The team later learned that Ultron had sent them a message by murdering Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and leaving the word "peace" written in his blood. Together they worked out that Ultron would be going after Vibranium and he would get that from Ulysses Klaue in Johannesburg. BATTLE AT SALVAGE YARD When reports of robots attacking sources of Vibranium began surfacing, the Avengers raced to a coastal scrapyard in Africa, where they found Ultron, along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, taking the Vibranium. As Iron Man, Captain America and Thor confronted Ultron directly, Black Widow and Hawkeye stayed further back to provide cover. As peaceful negotiations quickly failed, Ultron and the Maximoffs attacked, at the same time Klaue sent his soldiers to attack the Avengers. Black Widow took down many of Klaue's men to protect the rest of the Avengers from attack as they took down the Ultron Sentries, holding her ground until she was eventually restrained. Romanoff was quickly knocked unconscious before she could escape, and Klaue's men then turned their attention to Hawkeye, who managed to take them down and clear the area. Romanoff came to shortly after, yet was incapacitated again when Wanda Maximoff snuck up behind Widow whilst she was still dazed, and inflicted a nightmarish vision upon her. Widow languished in a scene from her past while the fight carried on around her and the enemy made their escape. SEEING VISIONS In the vision that Wanda had inflicted upon Romanoff, she woke up and relived experiences in the Red Room Academy the place she had grown up in and was trained to be an assassin. Romanoff walked down the stairs where she came across Madame B., her former trainer, who commented on Romanoff not being breakable and told her that they will celebrate after the graduation ceremony. Romanoff displayed worry of failing but Madame B. assured her she wouldn't. Romanoff then shot at a few targets followed by a human who she the executed. Romanoff proceeded to relive her experiences during her graduation doing some training where she was holding back so she wouldn't have to go through the ceremony. Madame B. made it clear that the ceremony was necessary in order for Romanoff to take her place in the world, which she believed she didn't have. Romanoff was then sterilized, as to avoid any distractions and focus solely on her missions. As half of the Avengers were suffering from Wanda Maximoff's nightmares, Iron Man was chasing after Hulk, who had also fallen victim to Wanda's powers and was on a rampage. Iron Man requested Romanoff to give Hulk his lalaby method to calm him down, but Hawkeye informed him that she was not going to be able to help him as she was disoriented by the visions. As the Avengers retreated in the Quinjet, Romanoff, along with Steve Rogers, Thor and Bruce Banner remained temporarily scarred by what they saw in the visions. RETREAT Still suffering from the effects along with the rest of the team, Romanoff was forced to make a quick escape to the Quinjet not being able to give the Hulk his lullaby. Iron Man was then forced to stop the Hulk's current destructive rampage through Johannesburg, as Bruce Banner was also affected by Wanda Maximoff's powers. The Avengers become unpopular due to a massive battle between Hulk and Iron Man in his "Hulkbuster" armor in the middle of South Africa; at the same time many of the members were still suffering from the effects of Wanda Maximoff's visions. Maria Hill stated that there was no information about Banner's arrest order yet. Knowing they needed to get away and recover, Barton flew the team to his homestead, realizing that no one would be able to find them there. BARTON'S HOMESTEAD The Avengers arrived at Barton's homestead (which Romanoff was aware of) where Barton helped her make her way to the house as she was still haunted by the ghosts of her past. Romanoff's troubles were washed away when she was welcomed by her Barton's wife Laura and their two children who consider her family by calling her "Aunty Nat". Romanoff talked with Laura about her pregnancy only to be disappointed when she found out that they baby is a boy and not going to be a "Natasha" but a "Nathaniel". A LIFE WITH BANNER As Romanoff waited for Banner to get out of the shower, she thought about her visions a dream that she had about being an Avenger. When Banner got out, the two talked about their relationship as well as the visions they were shown. Romanoff told Banner about the dream she had where she believed she was an Avenger and not an assassin. Romanoff suggested that they run away together but it was rejected by Banner as he believed he could not live a normal life like what Barton had both as a threat and not able to have kids. Romanoff told him that she was also not able to have kids due to the Red Room's graduation ceremony where she was sterilized to stop her from distractions. Believing herself to be a monster like what Banner considers herself, the two then considered to run away. FURY'S INSPIRATION Nick Fury also arrived at the farm and spoke with the group at length about stopping Ultron. While they listened, Romanoff was brought a drawing of a butterfly by Lila Barton. Fury went on to inspire the Avengers who had been defeated by Ultron and called Ultron a platinum bastard making Romanoff to continue a running joke between the Avengers about Steve Rogers telling Tony Stark to watch his language. While trying to think where Ultron would be, Banner figured out he wanted to evolve by using the cradle. Romanoff, Barton and Rogers got ready to leave for Seoul where they believed Ultron would be as he needed to use the cradle BATTLE OF SEOUL After Banner made the observation that Ultron was trying to evolve, the remaining Avengers split into two groups, with Black Widow joining Captain America and Hawkeye in a bid to stop Ultron obtaining cellular regeneration technology in South Korea. The trio raced for their objective, and found that Ultron's plan to create a new android body for itself were already well underway, but the Avengers' arrival caused it to grab the body and flee. Hawkeye located Ultron escaping in a truck trailer in heavy traffic, and when a window of opportunity presented itself, Romanoff dropped to the streets on a motorcycle to pursue it herself. Romanoff made her way through the city, being guided by Hawkeye to reach Ultron's location. As she made her way, she noticed Captain America's Shield on the road and picked it up. She eventually made her way to their location where Ultron was beating Captain America who she rescued by threw him his shield. Romanoff then boarded the truck which became airborne, but she was successful in delivering the dormant android to Hawkeye. However, whilst entering the Quinjet, she was knocked out and taken captive by Ultron. ULTRON'S PLANS REVEALED When she awoke, Romanoff found that she had been transported back to Sokovia, where Ultron made a show of demonstrating his latest upgrade to her. He revealed to her his plan, still believing that the Avengers are the problem, before confining her to a cell. Romanoff, watching in horror, watches as Ultron destroys his body after building a new and stronger one. After he left, she turned to using an old Cold War-era communication technique in a bid to expose her location without being detected, but could do little else but sit and wait. RESCUE Hawkeye eventually received her signal and revealed it to the rest of the Avengers leading them to fly to Sokovia to defeat Ultron and rescue her. As she sat in her cell, Thor destroyed a wall and he and Banner entered to find Romanoff. Banner eventually made his way to the cell and freed her by blasting the cell open. While Banner wanted to run away with Romanoff, she knew that she had to stay and fight, so after kissing Banner, she pushed him down a hole causing him to transform into the Hulk. Romanoff then held onto Hulk as he jumped from Ultron's base to the airborne Sokovia. The two made their way onto the country and continued to help the rest of the Avengers fight the fight to stop the A.I BATTLE OF SOKOVIA Black Widow regrouped with Captain America and asked if Scarlet Witch was wearing her jacket. Captain America informed her that she was with them which didn't explain the jacket to her. Rogers told them that fighting the robots was getting the nowhere, Hawkeye joined the group and told them that the air is getting thin. Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye left and Black Widow asked Rogers what do they do. He told her they fight robots as she took out her Batons. The Avengers fought hard to break the ranks of Ultron Sentries in Novi Grad. Black Widow used her martial arts mastery and weapons, along with her new taser batons, to fight the robots alongside her fellow teammates. REINFORCEMENTS When Iron Man told Captain America that his only solution to save the world from Novi Grad being smashed into it was to destroy Novi Grad itself, Rogers refused to entertain the idea. Black Widow however, tried to persuade Steve to consider the option as the world's population would logically take precedence over the people of Novi Grad. When Rogers declared he wouldn't leave Novi Grad and its people to their fate, Black Widow told him that she never intended for them to leave and that they would die with the people of Novi Grad if needed. She reassured herself and Steve that there are worse ways to die and that at least she'd die seeing a great view. Nick Fury interrupted their conversation by saying that Romanoff's view was about to get a lot better. Fury revealed his Helicarrier and used it to enact Rogers' plan and evacuate the civilians while War Machine joined the battle. Fury sent out a squad of rescue boats to evacuate the citizens while Black Widow and the Avengers ensured no one was left behind. PROTECTING THE KEY Iron Man then came up with a plan to dispose of Novi Grad and called all the Avengers to the city church where the drill was located. Iron Man jokingly told Black Widow that she and Hulk better not be playing "hide the zucchini". Black Widow retorted that she was en route slower since she could not fly as she used a bulldozer to run over Ultron Sentries. The Avengers were tasked with protecting the drill in the church known as the key so that Ultron could not activate it. Ultron unleashed his army of Ultron Sentries upon them in a final offensive. Black Widow and the Avengers put all their force into destroying the seemingly endless horde of Ultron Sentries, with Black Widow using her guns and Black Widow's Bite to destroy many of the robots. After a vicious battle, the Ultron Sentries were eventually pushed back. When Ultron attempted to join the fight in his strongest form, the Vision, Iron Man and Thor nearly destroyed him with their combined powers. With the battle almost won, Captain America ordered the team to get to a rescue boat and leave the city before Iron Man and Thor destroyed the city. Black Widow went with Hawkeye and confiscated a car, making small talk about how to renovate Clint Barton's Homestead during their drive LOSING BANNER As the battle wound down, Black Widow and Hawkeye turned their attention to evacuating the civilian populace, but soon she received the call to calm Hulk back to his human state. However, the process was interrupted by Ultron, who raked Hulk with gunfire whilst at the controls of the Avengers' own Quinjet, and Natasha was subsequently knocked unconscious in the chaos. Hulk grabbed Romanoff and bore her to safety on a newly arrived S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, before leaping after Ultron to vent his rage. Romanoff soon learned that Hulk had beaten Ultron in the departing Quinjet and appealed to him through a video link to disengage the plane's stealth technology, but Hulk simply severed the connection. NEW AVENGERS - THE NEW TEAM With the Ultron Offensive finished, Romanoff returned to the New Avengers Facility with the rest of her teammates. With her plan to run away with Banner having failed, and Banner missing in action, she had nothing else but to remain a superhero. She joined Captain America in co-leading the second incarnation of the Avengers, featuring Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Vision and Falcon. ATTACK OF ULTIMO ( movie: captain america- civil war) HYDRA collected many of the parts of the destroyed Ultron Sentries and took them to an undisclosed location in Eastern Europe, where they used the parts to create a giant robot called Ultimo. HYDRA then used the Ultimo to attack a small village. Romanoff joined the Avengers to an attack on the giant robot and together they manged to destroy Ultimo ATTACK ON THE IFID HEADQUATERS Romanoff was on a mission in Lagos with fellow Avengers Captain America, Scarlet Witch, and Falcon, where they were waiting to ambush Brock Rumlow. Romanoff was sitting at a cafè with Scarlet Witch, observing the area. When Redwing scanned a garbage truck, it was revealed to be at maximum capacity; Romanoff realized that the truck was a battering ram. The team then moved out to the Institute for Infectious Diseases Building where the truck had gone to. As Rumlow escaped the building with his agents, having stolen a dangerous chemical, Romanoff gave chase on a motorcycle. She defeated Rumlow's agents with relative ease, but was grabbed by Rumlow himself, her Black Widow's Bite ineffective against his armored suit. Rumlow threw Romanoff into a truck containing two of his agents, tossing a grenade inside and closing the roof. Romanoff incapactitated the agents and escaped the truck when the grenade blew. Rumlow gave the chemical to one of his agents and ordered them to split up, letting the Avengers chase them around Lagos. While Captain America fought Rumlow, Romanoff and Falcon pursued the agents. Romanoff reached the agents and held them at gunpoint; however, one of them threatened to drop the chemical. Romanoff killed one of the agents as Falcon's Redwing drone killed the other. Romanoff caught the vial before it hit the ground, thanking Falcon as she left the area. Though Falcon insisted that she thank the drone, Romanoff refused. They battle ended with a blast that accidentally caused by Scarlet Witch, which killed several civilians, including Wakandans. AVENGERS CIVIL WAR - SOKOVIA ACCORDS While recovering from the the mission at Lagos, the Avengers were presented with the Sokovia Accords by Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, which would put them under the direct command of a panel of the United Nations. Much to the shock of her comrades, Romanoff agreed with Tony Stark and was willing to agree to the terms of the Accords. She then called Clint Barton and asked if he would sign the Accords, but he claimed he had retired rather than sign. On her way to Vienna, where the Accords would be amended, she stopped at Saint Luke's Cathedral, where Steve Rogers had attended the funeral of Peggy Carter. He asked her who else had signed the Accords, so she replied that Stark, James Rhodes and Vision had all signed. She asked Rogers if he would reconsider his decision to not sign the Accords, saying that the Avengers should stay together regardless of how. He, as she expected, still refused and she admitted she was there as a friend to support him as he mourned the loss of Carter. VIENNA CONFERENCE In the conference at Vienna, Romanoff met the prince of Wakanda, T'Challa, who thanked her for supporting the Sokovia Accords. She also met his father, T'Chaka; to him she gave her condolences for the death of the Wakandan citizens in Lagos. During the conference, a bomb was activated, killing T'Chaka. The authorities suspected that Bucky Barnes was responsible for the bombing from security tapes showing the man responsible. Outside the building, Romanoff apologized for T'Challa's loss, and promised him that the task force would catch Barnes, but T'Challa said that he would kill Barnes himself. Steve Rogers called her and asked if she was fine. Romanoff responded positively, and she urged Rogers to stay out of the case with Barnes, or he might make things worse. However, Rogers insisted that he should be the one who to bring Barnes in, since he would not die by trying it. He hung up the phone, and Romanoff knew he went to defend Barnes. BERLIN Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, T'Challa and Bucky Barnes were captured by the the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, and were brought to the agency headquarter in Berlin. There, Romanoff told Rogers that what he had done had made things worse. During Barnes' psychological assessment, a power failure occurred. Barnes freed himself and tried to escape; however, Romanoff, Tony Stark and Sharon Carter engaged him. Romanoff was strangled by Barnes but T'Challa saved her in the nick of time. However, Barnes escaped, but she and Stark knew Barnes was most likely with Rogers, who, along with Wilson, had also escaped custody. Thaddeus Ross gave Stark 36 hours to bring them in. Stark asked Romanoff if Hulk could assist them, but Romanoff knew that even if he was here, he would probably not be on their side. To get the fugitives in time, Romanoff approached T'Challa to ask for his help, promising she would help him find Barnes CLASH OF THE AVENGERS Black Widow, along with Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, Black Panther, and Spider-Man confronted Captain America at the airport terminal. She asked Rogers if he wanted to punch his way out of the situation knowing what was about to happen, but he did not surrender. When Falcon found the Quinjet, the rest of Captain America's team ambushed them and the two teams clashed. Black Widow found herself fighting against Ant-Man who was hesitant to hurt her which she told him not to stress about as he didn't stand a chance against her. As the two began to fight, Black Widow started to finish him off, but Ant-Man was able to shrink and tried to restrain her. However, Black Widow freed herself by shocking him with her bite causing him to be temporarily knocked out. Later, Captain America threw a fire truck which was also enlarged by Ant-Man's size-altering disk at Iron Man's team which Black Widow successfully avoided. Stark helped her get up and she asked him if fighting was part of his plan, and he responded that he had planned to go easy on Rogers but was now going to change it up. FIGHTING FORMER COMRADES Iron Man then flew Black Widow across to where the rest of Iron Man's team were and the two teams then faced and ran towards each other while Black Widow pointed out that it wasn't going to end well. As the two teams clashed again, Romanoff defeated Ant-Man easily and then proceeded to fight Hawkeye. As the two clashed and he threw her to the ground, she asked if they were still friends in the process which Hawkeye confirmed it by telling her it depended on how hard she hit him. Black Widow then got the upper hand, before Scarlet Witch knocked her out when she saw that Hawkeye was pulling his punches. After coming round, Black Widow then made her way to the hangar to guard the Quinjet. As Rogers and Barnes made it to the hangar, she stood in the way of them and realized that Rogers was never going to stop so she decided to follow her conscience and trust Rogers. She used her Taser Disks to stall Black Panther who was right behind them and was going to apprehend them. Rogers and Barnes escaped the airport in the Quinjet just as Black Panther got free from Black Widow's Bite. As the two watched Rogers and Barnes fly away, Black Widow told Black Panther that she had said to him that she would help him to find Barnes and not to catch him. ON THE RUN Moments before the end of the Leipzig battle, James Rhodes crashed on the ground due to Vision's misfire. In a hospital, Tony Stark approached Natasha and told her that his spine had been damaged. Stark was disappointed at her for her betrayal, claiming that she was still acting as a double agent. She replied that they hadn't dealt with Steve Rogers rightfully. Stark scoffed at her biases towards Rogers before informing her that T'Challa had told Thaddeus Ross of her betrayal, giving her a halfhearted warning that the government would come to arrest her before denouncing their friendship and commenting that betraying people was the only thing Natasha was good at. Insulted, she told him that she was not the one who needed to watch her back, and ran to go underground. INFINITY WAR - ATTACK ON VISION (movie: avengers- infinity war) After receiving a call from Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers along with Falcon and Black Widow, headed down to Edinburgh, Scotland to protect Vision from an incoming threat. The three arrived just in time and fended off the Black Order members with great ease. They were able to overpower the two and Black Widow even severely injured Corvus Glaive, causing them to retreat. They then decided to head back to the Avengers Compound to try to help Vision, who was also severely injured. PERSONALITY The entirety of Romanoff's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she is not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of Hulk. However, she is no longer afraid of him due to falling in love with Bruce Banner. Though a very serious agent, Romanoff is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she is with Captain America or Hawkeye, both of whom she is comfortable around. Romanoff is very smart and loyal which is displayed when she made good on the debts she owed Barton and Rogers (saving the former from Loki's mind control and trying to protect the latter during a highway assault). While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other Avengers, mainly her missions with Steve Rogers. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Romanoff will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way (keeping several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents away when Banner was transforming into Hulk, helping Hawkeye evacuate civilians when the Chitauri attacked Manhattan, and risking her life to make sure innocent people weren't shot by the Winter Soldier when he was chasing her). Her close loyalty to both Rogers and Barton was shown in the Avengers Civil War, as she was willing to aid their faction despite being forced to go on the run from the United Nations afterwards. As a result of her childhood, she considered the Avengers her family, being desperate to keep them together when the Sokovia Accords were due to be signed, and was affected when Tony Stark denounced her as a friend and made it clear he would not help her in the future. Romanoff is also very close with Clint Barton's family, especially with his and Laura Barton's only daughter, Lila, being the only member of Avengers who knew of their existence. Romanoff is genuinely affectionate with the child, hugging her the moment they reunite and sweetly commended the little girl on the drawing she made. They originally named their youngest child after Romanoff prior to them discovering that it was in fact a boy, thus naming him Nathaniel instead, with Romanoff humorously referring to the unborn child as a "traitor". Romanoff was sterilized as a rite-of-passage for her graduation from the training she underwent in the Red Room. This event deeply affected her, as she regretfully told Banner of the so-called advantages of the procedure. Despite her lifestyle of espionage and operating within the shadows, Romanoff's adaptability influenced her opinions on the Sokovia Accords. Realizing the difference between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers with many of their activities seen in the light of day amongst the public, Romanoff wanted to appease public opinions by signing and also that she didn't want conflict with her close friends and teammates like Barton and Rogers. This care for Captain America eventually caused Romanoff to betray Stark's team and assist their escape so they could clear Barnes name, eventually becoming a fugitive because of this. ABILITIES Natasha Romanoff is one of the most talented spies and lethal assassins in the world, being said by her instructor Madame B. to be the best student in the Red Room, never failing a single test. Both the KGB and S.H.I.E.L.D. considered her as one of their most dangerous operatives. Highly skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, she also possesses computer hacking skills and training in psychology. Romanoff's extraordinary skill-set has made her a core member of the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative. -master spy -Master Martial Artist -Master Acrobat -Master Assassin -expert marksman -Multilingualism -Gifted Intellect -Master Interrogator -expert hacker -pilot EQUIPMENT - WEAPONS -black widow's bite -black widow's batons -makarov PM -walther PPK/S -heckler and koch USP compact -glock 26 -glock 19 -colt M4A1 with a M203 grenade launcher -chitauri staff UNIFORM -S.H.I.E.L.D uniform -avengers uniform -stealth uniform -the fourth uniform -the fifth uniform OTHER EQUIPMENT -taser disks -fash bombs -garrote -pepper spray -miniaturized smoke gernades -glider harness -grappling hook gun -photostatic veil TRIVIA (the best part) -In the comics, Black Widow is the product of a Soviet Super Soldier experiment, and has had relationships with both Bucky Barnes, Daredevil and Hawkeye which has been changed in the films to best friends. -In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Black Widow wore a necklace with an arrow pendant as a symbol of her friendship with Hawkeye. -Black Widow dying her hair blonde in Avengers: Infinity War is an homage to the second Black Widow, Yelena Belova. BEHIND THE SCENES (more cool stuff) -Scarlett Johansson was pregnant during the filming of Avengers: Age of Ultron, so many of her scenes were scheduled early in filming before she began to show. To help hide her pregnancy later in filming, three stunt doubles were hired. This caused quite a bit of confusion among the other actors since, according to them, all of the stunt women looked very similar to Johansson. Chris Evans stated that it got to the point where he would say hello and start a conversation with one of them, only to realize that the person he was talking to was not Johansson. Ultimately, some scenes used CGI to hide Johansson's pregnancy. -The role of Black Widow was originally offered to Emily Blunt but she turned it down -Gemma Arterton, Jessica Alba, Jessica Biel, Natalie Portman, Eliza Dushku, and Angelina Jolie were also considered for the role. Natalie Portman would later play Jane Foster in the Marvel films Thor and Thor: The Dark World. -Black Widow is the most frequently discussed candidate in the MCU to get a solo movie, Kevin Feige had stated in an interview that he and Marvel Studios were "committing" to the idea of a Black Widow movie. When asked by MTV about a potential movie revolving around the character Scarlett Johansson (the actress of Black Widow) stated that she and Feige agree that the character is "right for a standalone" though however the only issue noted was "timing" and that she doesn't know if she has the capacity to do it but still she said that "it could be done, it should be done" 

THANOS (The main villan in Infinity War)  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/5/52/Empire_March_Cover_IW_6_Textless.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/350?cb=20180325144529

Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders.  
His own main objective is to obtain the Infinity Stones to harness their power to destroy the universe, and his desire to achieve this goal is what led him to forge deals with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in their respective campaigns against Earth and Xandar, as seen in his promising to aid them in exchange for an Infinity Stone.  
Both of these new alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including one of the stones and the loyalty of his two daughters, Gamora and Nebula, and inadvertently resulted in the formation of the two superhero groups: the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy.  
Fed up with these failures of his subordinates, Thanos has opted to seek out the six Infinity Stones himself.

His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's resources and condemn it.  
However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe.

After an intense quest for the Infinity Stones and soon murdering Gamora and coming into conflict with the Avengers, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the nation of Wakanda, despite sustaining a severe injury and almost being killed by Thor, Thanos ultimately triumphed over his enemies once he finally completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and destroy half of the life within the universe at the snap of his fingers.

BIOGRAPHY  
EARLY LIFE - FALL OF TITAN

Thanos was born to Alars, a member of the Titans, a race of powerful, god-like beings that evolved on a planet with which they shared their name.  
Thanos was born misshapen, bearing a physical mutation that left him marked as an anomaly amongst his people and therefore left him an outcast.  
Despite his status, Thanos sought to save Titan when the planet became threatened by the imminent catastrophic event of overpopulation.  
When Thanos suggested killing half the population of the planet to solve the problem, his idea was considered too drastic and was dismissed by his people, which resulted in Titan becoming subsequently devastated as well as nearly uninhabitable.  
Another result of this devastation was that the Titan species was on the verge of extinction.

Sometime after Titan's fall, Thanos became a world-conqueror, moving throughout the universe and destroying half of the planets he conquered due to his ideology of balancing the universe by destroying half of all life.  
He became one of the most powerful and feared warlords, even ruling over a distinct region of space,and gaining control over the deadly armies of Chitauri and Outriders.

TRAINING HIS CHILDREN

Thanos collected orphans from each race that he conquered.  
When killing half of the Zehoberei people to balance Zen-Whoberi, Thanos's attention was caught by a young Zehoberei named Gamora.  
Commenting that she had "spunk", Thanos took her aside as his Chitauri army began the massacre, keeping her distracted with a knife.  
Thanos adopted Gamora as his daughter afterwards, training her to become the deadliest in the galaxy, and growing to genuinely care about her as a result.

He also massacred a Luphomoid family to raise Nebula to be another devoted and deadly assassin.  
Usually, when Nebula lost in a duel against Gamora, Thanos removed a body part from her, which according to him was to make her stronger than Gamora.  
Aside from Gamora and Nebula, Thanos took in and trained other children as well, namely Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight.  
The latter four warriors, more faithful and devoted to Thanos' command than Gamora and Nebula, comprised the Black Order.  
Thanos also acquired the services of the Other to act as his servant.

QUEST FOR THE INFINITY STONES

With the destruction of Titan weighing heavily on his conscience, Thanos came to believe that the universe's large swell of life was depleting its finite resources, and would eventually cause the destruction of the universe itself.  
Deducing that the Infinity Stones, objects of immense power that held considerable dominance over the various forces that occupied the universe, could solve this issue, Thanos made it his life's goal to gather them, and forged several alliances in order to locate them.  
He successfully located at least one of the stones; the Mind Stone, which he then hid inside a Scepter that was capable of manipulating minds.

Through many years of searching, Thanos discovered a lead on the Orb's location, sending Nebula and Gamora to the Cloud Tombs of Praxius under Korath's command.  
Nebula fell victim to a trap during the mission, and Thanos, not one to tolerate failure, forbade Gamora from rescuing her.  
Nebula was forced to amputate her own arm in order to escape.  
The Orb was never recovered, but Thanos let the failure pass and resumed his search.  
He also sent Gamora to find the Soul Stone, but she reported back to him that her search had been unsuccessful.  
However, Thanos managed to access Nebula's memory drive implant that had a record of Gamora warning her sister of the stone's location, ousting her cover.  
This in return forces her to reveal the location of the stone- the planet Vormir.

CHITAURI INVASION

Thanos discovered that the Tesseract was on Earth and allied himself with Loki in order to retrieve it, providing him the Scepter and his Chitauri army, who would help him conquer the entire planet in exchange for handing over the Tesseract to him.  
Through his intermediary, The Other, Thanos threatened the god of mischief, saying that if he failed in delivering the Tesseract to him, Thanos would force him to endure a new kind of horrific suffering.

Despite his vast army of the Chitauri and powerful weapons, Loki was defeated during the Battle of New York, and the Scepter-laden Infinity Stone came into HYDRA's hands,while the Tesseract was transported to Asgard by Thor, along with the now captured Loki.  
The Other reported to his master how the Earth's inhabitants were not as weak as they were thought to be.  
He also declared that challenging the Earth's heroes would be to court Death.  
Thanos rose to his feet and smiled at the prospect of what was coming.

QUEST FOR THE ORB

Sometime later, Thanos brokered a deal with his old ally, Ronan the Accuser of the Kree Empire, promising to lend a fraction of his forces in a genocide against the Xandarians in exchange for locating the Orb for the Mad Titan.  
Ronan and Korath the Pursuer quickly discovered the Orb on Morag and attempted to deliver it to Thanos, but the stone fell into the possession of a Ravager called Star-Lord who was trying to sell it to Broker before Ronan could claim it.

Unwilling to be denied the stone, Thanos ordered Ronan to pursue Quill and recover the stone, sending Gamora to aid the Kree in his pursuit.  
Gamora found Quill first, cornering him on Xandar where he was attempting to sell the Orb.  
She recovered it, but what Thanos did not realize is that Gamora had chosen to cut all ties with him, due to the torture she and her many siblings have suffered through from the Mad Titan and planned to hand the Orb over to the Collector, who also sought the Infinity Stones for his own purposes.

When Ronan relayed news of Gamora's betrayal to Thanos which he had learned had been planned for some time, the Kree berated the Mad Titan for not taking the situation seriously and even murdered The Other when he lectured Ronan on not showing Thanos respect.  
Undaunted by The Other's death and Ronan's complaints, Thanos turned Ronan away, instructing him to return to his task and correct Gamora's betrayal, which he was only slightly irked by.  
Thanos then instructed Nebula to take Gamora's place as Ronan's aide.

RONAN THE ACCUSER'S BETRAYAL

Ronan the Accuser and Nebula both eventually stole the Orb from the Guardians of the Galaxy, but when Thanos was contacted by Ronan to be updated on their progress, he was furious to discover that the Kree, having experienced the true power of the Orb, intended on keeping the Infinity Stone for himself, despite Korath the Pursuer noting Thanos was the most powerful being in the universe.

Nebula joined with Ronan, contemptuous towards Thanos after the horror he forced her to endure throughout her youth.  
Now believing himself superior to Thanos, Ronan promised to come after the Dark Lord when Xandar was destroyed.  
Unphased, Thanos cut contact with them without a word.  
Ronan would eventually lose his life at the hands of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who gave the Orb to the Nova Corps, making yet another Infinity Stone lost to Thanos

INFINITY WAR 

With both Loki and Ronan the Accuser having failed Thanos in their tasks of conquering worlds and bringing him the Infinity Stones, and both of his daughters lost to him, Thanos had finally grown tired of the lack of progress in his crusade and decided to take matters into his own hands.  
He forced the dwarves of Nidavellir to forge the Infinity Gauntlet in order to control the power of all the six Infinity Stones at once and then began to hunt for the Stones himself, believing himself to be capable of completing the task while smiling confidently to himself at the prospect of victory.

AQUIRING THE POWER STONE

Sometime before encountering Thor and the Asgardians, Thanos went to Xandar and massacred the entire planet and retrieved the Orb from the Nova Corps and destroyed it to unveil the Power Stone and then inserted it into his Gauntlet.

OBTAINING THE TESSERACT

With his ship, the Sanctuary II, Thanos tracked down the ship carrying the Asgardian survivors of the cataclysmic Ragnarök on their way to Earth, Loki and his brother Thor among them.  
Thanos then massacred half of the Asgardians and badly beat Thor, then tortured him with the Power Stone in order to force Loki to give up the Tesseract.  
Even though Loki was able to offer a distraction for Hulk to attack, Thanos easily defeated Hulk.  
After Heimdall gave the Hulk a chance to escape by teleporting him to Earth, Thanos angrily executed him with Corvus's glaive, much to Thor's dismay.  
The mad Titan then ordered The Black Order to retrieve the other stones after crushing the Tesseract and retrieving the Space Stone from it.  
Loki offered to help, but Thanos easily saw right through his trickery, and foiling his attempt to stab them, choked Loki to death, his punishment for him failing during the Chitauri Invasion.  
Thanos then destroyed the Statesman with the Power Stone and warped his children and himself out of the exploding ship, leaving Thor and dead Asgardian bodies to float in space.

INTERROGATING THE COLLECTER

Thanos then arrived on Knowhere long before the Guardians of the Galaxy could and after killing the Collector and retrieving the Reality Stone, having predicted the arrival of the Guardians, tricks them successfully with a realistic illusion conjured by the Reality Stone that made it look as if he was still torturing the Collector, also pretending to be killed by Gamora.  
He then reveals himself after revealing that he knows that Gamora still deep down cared for him, and boasts that while reality is often unpleasant, with the Reality Stone, reality itself is his to command.  
Indeed, he easily defeats both Drax the Destroyer and Mantis by using the Reality Stone to turn them to pieces and restrains Gamora before she could pick up her Godslayer, breaking the blade at the same time.  
When Gamora begged Peter Quill to kill her to prevent Thanos from discovering the location of the Soul Stone, Thanos then brought her closer to Quill and dared him to do it. However, when Star-Lord hesitatingly shot, Thanos simply used the Reality Stone to turn his ammunition into bubbles and teleports away after praising him for being willing to sacrifice his girlfriend to save the universe.

A SOUL FOR A SOUL

Back on his ship, Thanos gave Gamora food, saying that he believes that she is hungry, but Gamora tosses it to his throne, saying bitterly that she always hated the throne, which Thanos simply retorted to by saying yet he always hoped she would sit on it.  
Thanos and Gamora then argues on Thanos's destruction of her home and Thanos reminds Gamora that it was due to his training that she became the fiercest woman in the Galaxy and he was so confident in her abillities that he even send her to locate the Soul Stone, which she sarcastically apologized for failing to do.  
However, Thanos is unfazed and takes Gamora to reveal that Nebula has been captured and tortures her in front of Gamora.  
Even though Gamora desperately sought to conceal it, Thanos reveals that he is aware that Gamora had lied to him, going as far as to say that while Thanos turned her into the warrior and assassin she is now, he never taught her to lie and thus she is never a good liar.  
Giving in, Gamora tells Thanos the stone is on Vormir.  
Gamora and Thanos travel to Vormir via a portal from the Space Stone where they meet Red Skull, who guided them to the top of a nearby cliff.  
The guardian of the Soul Stone explained to Thanos that obtaining the Stone requires the sacrifice of a loved one.  
Upon hearing this, Gamora mocked Thanos as heartless and uncaring, but Thanos, having truly loved Gamora as his daughter, sheds tears that he would have to kill her.  
Although Gamora desperately attempts suicide, Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn her knive into bubbles and then threw her off the cliff still in tears.  
A light bursts out that briefly knocked Thanos out but once he awoke, he found the Soul Stone in his right hand and inserts it into his Infinity Gauntlet.

BATTLE OF TITAN

After sacrificing Gamora, Thanos arrives on Titan to retrieve the Time Stone from Doctor Strange.  
Thanos then gave a brief, but impassionate, speech on his goals and revealed that Titan was once his home until overpopulation destroyed it and left only he himself as the survivor of his kind and that he desires to wipe out half of life in the universe to save them from the same fate Titan suffered.  
After that, a ferocious fight began between Thanos and his opponents.  
Thanos was at first briefly neutralized by Mantis's empathic powers but is able to turn the tides when his sacrifice of Gamora is revealed, enraging Star-Lord and causing him to unsuccessfully attack him.  
Thanos summons a shower of meteors and badly injures Iron Man but spares his defeated opposers when Strange gives him the Time Stone.

BATTLE OF WAKANDA

Having obtained the powers of the Time, Space, Reality, Soul and Power Stones, Thanos arrives on Wakanda to retrieve the final Infinity Stone, the Mind Stone.  
He confronts Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, Bruce wearing Hulkbuster, Black Panther, Okoye and Groot single-handedly without fear and after briefly staring at his enemies, calmly walks towards them as they began their attempt to repel him.

Even with all of his army destroyed, Thanos with the nearly complete Infinity Gauntlet proves to be practically invincible for all of his opposers and he makes short work of them, effortlessly stopping Hulkbuster and imprisoning it in solid stone by making it intangible for a while, effortlessly sending Captain America to the ground, easily catching Black Panther in the neck when he charged at him and negated Black Panther's attempt to use his energy pulse upon choking him before slamming him down to the ground to redirect it, downing two individuals within seconds.

He then calmly sending Falcon to the ground after easily withstanding his bullets, casually crushing and twisting the guns of War Machine's armor and pinning him with large debris to interfere with his flight before simply flinging him away, knocking down Winter Soldier soon after with a single shockwave of energy, stopping Okoye's spear and easily downing her to the ground, trapping Black Widow with large concrete walls and then easily breaking out of Groot's vines and incatipating him as well.

As he approaches Vision and Scarlet Witch, Captain America desperately buys time as much as he can and to Thanos's shock, is able to land a few hits on him and block his Infinity Gauntlet hand, but it is only temporary as Thanos swiftly dispatches the Super Soldier with a single punch.  
Now free of distractors, Thanos is about to retrieve Vision's Mind Stone when he saw Scarlet Witch try to destroy it.  
Thanos tries to stop it but Wanda is able to push him back, although he slowly charges through the beam but it is too late as Wanda destroys the Mind Stone before he could get to them.

Rather than angrily killing the girl for her hinderance of his goals, Thanos sympathised with her tearful sacrifice of Vision to destroy the Mind Stone, as he too had sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone.  
Activating the Time Stone, Thanos turned back time and reversed Wanda's actions, restoring both Vision and the Mind Stone.  
Before Wanda could intervene, Thanos forcefully ripped the Stone from Vision's head, killing him in the process.  
The Mad Titan placed the Stone within the Gauntlet, and with all six Stones assembled, assumed infinite power and control over the universe.

THE SNAP

Moments after Thanos completed the Gauntlet, Thor confronted him, striking him with a lightning bolt.  
Thanos responded by firing an energy beam, which the Asgardian deflected with the newly-forged Stormbreaker.  
Thor then lunged at Thanos, striking his weapon through his opponent's chest.  
Thanos was clearly wounded, but even as Thor twisted Stormbreaker deeper, the Mad Titan appeared unfazed by his injury, even going as far as to mockingly told Thor that he should have aimed for his head.  
Before Thor could react, Thanos snapped his fingers.  
Energy surged from the Gauntlet, with a blinding light flooding the battlefield; the universe was about to be altered on an unprecedented scale.

Thanos passed out, and to his great surprise, reawakened in a vast orange void.  
The void was empty, save for Thanos himself and one building in the distance.  
The building resembled the same archway on Zen-Whoberi where Thanos and Gamora met many years ago.  
Sure enough, as Thanos approached the arch, he encountered the child Gamora once again.  
Thanos excitedly told her that he had finally completed his mission.  
When Gamora asked "what did it cost?", he became solemn in his demeanor.  
Thanos simply replied, "Everything".

Regaining normal consciousness, Thanos returned to his body in Wakanda.  
Thor furiously questioned Thanos about the finger-snap, but he offered no answers.  
Though the Gauntlet appeared scorched and in worse-for-wear condition, Thanos was able to teleport away.  
As half of all life across the universe began to disintegrate, a fully healed Thanos reappeared on another planet.  
He rested in a small hut with a view overlooking the alien countryside.  
Having at long last accomplished his objective, Thanos smiled, his expression satisfied yet somber as he watched the local sun go down behind the hills.

 

PERSONALITY

Thanos is usually seen by everyone else as the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power, and madness, with his search for the Infinity Stones seen by others as his plot to gain dominion over all the civilizations in the universe.  
He desired to use the Tesseract to look beyond the known worlds to find greater ones that it would unveil.  
He is also relentless as seen by finding children to take as his own so he can raise them as assassins while forcing them to watch as he murders their families and tirelessly searching for the Infinity Stones.

He is extremely intimidating and unforgiving of failures.  
The Other once warned Loki that he would know a new kind of pain if he did not give them the Tesseract, this was proven true when he ruthlessly murdered Loki for his failure in retrieving the Tesseract for him and when the Asgardian tried to kill him, although for unknown reasons, he did not torture Loki before killing him.  
Thanos threatened to bathe the starways in Ronan's blood if he failed to deliver the Orb, visibly terrifying Ronan.  
He even forbade Gamora from rescuing Nebula when the latter fell into a trap whilst on a mission in the Cloud Tombs of Praxius.  
He has little to no regard for his followers, showing absolutely no empathy when Ronan killed The Other and referring to Gamora as his "favorite daughter," even with Nebula present.  
He was even able to command the Chitauri and Outrider armies, both being highly savage and powerful creatures, unchallenged.

He is extremely confident, to the point of borderline arrogance and being almost impossible to intimidate.  
He was shown to be smiling when The Other told him challenging the Avengers would be like courting Death.  
He was even unfazed at the idea of Ronan powered by the Power Stone coming after him despite knowing well that Ronan was already very powerful even without the Stone and the fact that he was backed up by Nebula who had betrayed him, displaying only anger at the betrayal.  
He also smiled confidently after deciding to hunt for the Infinity Stones himself.

He is also manipulative and mistrustful, sending Ronan to retrieve the Orb for him and not telling him that it contained an Infinity Stone.  
He keeps a low profile, lurking in the shadows and making others do his work for him.  
However, he is fully willing to take action when necessary or having had his patience pushed to its limits, as after both of his alliances backfired, he decided to hunt for the Infinity Stones himself.

He is said to inspire no love, as he is despised by his own "daughters," Gamora and Nebula.  
Raising them in a brutal way, Thanos would pit them against each other in the hope that Nebula would beat Gamora; however, when Nebula lost, he would remove parts of her in order to make her stronger, taking her apart piece by piece and replacing her with artificial limbs and organs so she would be able to defeat her sister.  
He proves that he cares little for Nebula, as he had no qualms torturing her to get the location of the Soul Stone out of Gamora, and held her in a low regard, going as far as to coldly said he did not want to waste his time to kill Nebula.  
However; is it seen that he deeply loves Gamora as his own child.  
He cared for her to the point where he shielded her from viewing the massacre of her homeworld when he first met her.  
He was seen in shock and tears when he realizes that to get the Soul Stone he must throw "a loved one" off the cliff, knowing the only one he loves is Gamora and then again when Peter asks where she is, Mantis stated that Thanos is traumatized and in severe emotional pain from sacrificing Gamora.

Even though he was shunned by his own people for a hideous mutation he bore, he loved them unconditionally and desperately sought to save them, going as far as to propose wiping out half of his kind so the other half may survive.  
His plan for saving his homeworld was rejected and thus lead to the fall of his race.  
This incident would have presumably turned him into the being he is now today with his desire to exterminate half of the population of every planet so as to save these civilizations from the same overpopulation tragedy which destroyed his home planet.  
This is why Thanos truly believed his cause for killing off half of everyone in all planets to be a righteous cause, seeing himself a righteous soul who is doing what is necessary to save all the civilizations of the universe, so they do not face the same tragedy as his home planet.  
He was not lying at all, as he states that the people on Gamora's home planet do not suffer from environmental hazards, global hunger or any other form of violence anymore, due to him killing off half of their population.

Thanos has also shown himself to be surprisingly honorable, as he did not kill Iron Man after acquiring the Time Stone as he promised to Doctor Strange and instead simply left Titan.  
He also is capable of praising others should they prove worthy, as he said that he wished people would remember the heroism and will that Iron Man fought with if he was removed from existence once he used the Infinity Gauntlet and praised Doctor Strange for his mastery in the Mystic Arts to be able to single-handedly go up against him with the Infinity Gauntlet.  
He was also complimentary of Star-Lord as he was going to kill Gamora, saying that he "liked him" for doing what would have needed to be done in order to stop Thanos on his quest to obtain the Infinity Stones.  
He seems to honor his bargains, as even though he was angry for Ronan causing him to lose Gamora and returning empty-handed, he was still willing to fulfill the end of their dea

 

POWERS AND ABILITIEs  
POWERS

Thanos is terrifyingly powerful, certainly among the most powerful beings in the universe.  
He is able to easily intimidate and overpower other formidable beings such as Loki, Thor, Ronan the Accuser and Hulk.  
He also rules the powerful armies of Chitauri and Outriders unchallenged.  
Korath fearfully claimed that Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe.  
When Nebula told Gamora that she planned to kill Thanos, Gamora plainly told Nebula that she didn't know if this was possible.  
Thanos's power is so great that he can easily handle the power of the Infinity Stones, which speaks for his immense power as very few could do such a feat and most of them showed great difficulty in wielding the Stones, even being able to survive wielding the power of all the six Infinity Stones.  
He holds this much power and reputation even without possessing the Infinity Stones; according to Gamora, he would be capable of "[wiping] out half the universe" with a simple snap of his fingers if he were to obtain all six of them , this was later proven true as after he did it nearly all beings of the universe turned into ash.

-immortality  
-superhuman strenght  
-superhuman durability  
-superhuman reflexes  
-superhuman speed

INFINITY GAUNTLET

After equipping the Infinity Gauntlet into his left arm, combined with his already extraordinary physical constitution and raw power, Thanos is granted the potential to safely harness the supernatural powers of all the six Infinity Stones should he add them to the Gauntlet.  
The more stones Thanos inserts into the Gauntlet, the more power he gains and he acquires the stones dominion over the necessary fabrics of existence.  
Presumably due to having done thorough research on the Stones, upon only briefly acquiring them, Thanos is quick to fully master their powers, allowing him to use their dominion over the fabrics of reality for combative purposes with extreme finesse, making him nearly impossible to defeat in battle, to the point that he was able to render the combined might of half of the Avengers, Okoye, Black Panther, Groot, and Winter Soldier, all highly formidable individuals, completely helpless against him and Doctor Strange's use of the Time Stone to predict the future saw more than 14 million futures where he alongside Iron Man, Mantis, Drax, Starlord and Spider-Man lost and only one in which Thanos is defeated.  
After acquiring all six stones, Thanos becomes almost infinitely powerful, to the point that even with a severe injury, he killed off half of life within the universe with just a snap of his fingers, making him the most powerful entity currently alive in the universe.  
So far he has shown the following supernatural powers.

-Nigh-Omnipotence  
-Regenerative Healing Factor  
-flight  
-energy manipulation  
-Pain Inducement  
-Strength Augmentation  
-energy crush  
-energy projection  
-force field generation  
-energy blast  
-energy beams  
-energy bursts  
-energy shockwave  
-Power Negation and Redirection  
-space manipulation  
-Telekinesis  
-portal creation  
-vortex creation  
-time manipulation  
-event recreation  
-reality manipulation  
-Illusion Conjuration  
-Matter Transmutation  
-Biological Manipulation  
-Earth Manipulation  
-Dematerialization  
-Element Absorption and Transmutation  
-Invisibility  
-Soul Manipulation  
-Death Inducement  
-Soul Detection  
-Mind Manipulation

ABILITIES

-Genius-level Intelligence  
-Master Tactician  
-Master Manipulator  
-Master Leader  
-Master Torturer  
-Master Combatant

 

EQUIPMENT

-infinity gauntlet

OTHER EQUIPMENT

-armor  
-space throne  
-sanctuary ii  
\- q-ships

 

TRIVIA (yesssss)

-Thanos is popularly considered by many and by Kevin Feige to be the main antagonist of the entire MCU saga. Feige has stated that Thanos is "the biggest, baddest villain of all." Additionally, he is the mastermind behind many events such as the Chitauri Invasion which led to the Battle of New York as well as the Quest for the Orb which led to the Battle of Xandar.

-Thanos is the most mentioned antagonist in the MCU films.

 

BEHIND THE SCENES

-Damion Poitier was credited as "Man 1" despite actually playing Thanos

-Thanos is one of the few characters who are played by different actors in different films. The others are James Rhodes, Howard Stark, Bruce Banner, Fandral, and Red Skull.

-Joe Russo states that: “What I think is interesting is he’s sort of a cult figure, Thanos. He’s a world-conqueror like Genghis Khan. He’s been moving throughout the universe conquering worlds. He destroys half of a planet because that’s his goal – to bring balance to the universe by destroying half of all life. He then collects orphans from each race that he’s conquered. These are called the Children of Thanos. Some of them, like Gamora and Nebula, have broken free from the Cult of Thanos. His cult of personality. Others, like Ebony Maw, celebrate and are the greatest acolytes of Thanos.

CLINT BARTON A.K.A HAWKEYE  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/6/6f/CW_Textless_Shield_Poster_02.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/350?cb=20180417151836

Clinton "Clint" Barton, better known as Hawkeye, is a former special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., where he worked under the supervision of Phil Coulson.  
Known for his use of the bow and arrow as his primary weapon, Barton became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents and assisted in the recruitment of Black Widow, whom he developed a strong friendship with.  
Assigned by Director Nick Fury to watch over the Tesseract, he was brainwashed by Loki and used as a pawn for his evil schemes.  
However, following the Attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Loki's mental control by Black Widow and joined the Avengers to fight against Loki's alien army in the Battle of New York, ending the Invasion before Barton returned to his work as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..

Hawkeye had continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until its collapse following the HYDRA Uprising, after which he and the Avengers worked to bring down the final remnants of HYDRA, eventually capturing Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and ending the terrorist organistion's threat to the world.  
However, Hawkeye was pulled back into the fight as Tony Stark had inadvertantly used HYDRA as well as some technology to create the psychotic artificial intelligence known as Ultron.  
As Ultron tried to destroy the world, he allied himself with Pietro and the Wanda Maximoff and Barton focused much of his efforts in convincing them to change sides while keeping the Avengers safe by bringing them into his family home.  
During the Battle of Sokovia, Hawkeye's life was saved by Quicksilver's sacrifice, resulting in Barton swearing a dept to his sister and retiring from the Avengers to return to his family.

Despite living happily within retirement for a brief time, Barton was recruited by Captain America to aid him during his fight against the newly produced Sokovia Accords, which had forced Rogers that protect his friend Bucky Barnes from being arrested for a crime he did not commit.  
Feeling he owed a dept to Rogers and Maximoff which he intended to repay, Hawkeye then joined in the Clash of the Avengers, fighting against Iron Man who was in support of the Accords.  
Despite putting up a good fight, Hawkeye and most of their team were eventually defeated and then briefly imprisoned at the Raft under the orders of Thaddeus Ross, only to be freed by Rogers as Barton returned back to retirement.

BIOGRAPHY - EARLY LIFE  
MARRYING LAURA

Clinton Barton was born on Thursday, January 7, 1971, in Waverly, Iowa.  
He would also not finish high school, for unknown reasons.   
Later in his life, Barton met and formed a romantic relationship with a woman named Laura, whom he would eventually marry.

 

AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D - WORKING FOR DIRECTOR FURY

Barton was hand picked by Director Nick Fury for his leadership abilities, strategic prowess, combat skills, and his tendency to do what he believes is right even when that conflicts with his commanding officers' orders.   
Barton would soon come to be one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most elite agents.   
Of his associates, only Director Nick Fury knew about his relationship with Laura and he excluded her, their future children and the location of their farmhouse from Barton's S.H.I.E.L.D. file in order to protect them.  
During one of his missions, Barton was targeted for assassination by Marcus Scarlotti.   
Through Barton thwarted the attempt on his life, Scarlotti came closer than anyone to successfully killing Barton.

 

MEETING BLACK WIDOW

In 1998, a young Russian assassin codenamed Black Widow, started to appear on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar as a threat to global security.   
Fury then assigned Barton to Russia where he would carry out the assassination.   
Four days later, Barton arrived in Russia and tracked down Black Widow and confronted her.   
However, instead of killing her, he opted to let her live, seeing her potential as a good person, giving her the chance to work for S.H.I.E.L.D..   
Barton would discover her true name, Natasha Romanoff and the two would work closely.   
Romanoff was seen as Barton's counterpart and the relationship between the two developed into a lasting partnership.   
Together, they ran tactical missions in Budapest, Abidjan and many other locations where they would always be successful, despite never having an extraction plan.   
The pair became so close that Romanoff was the only other person Barton told about his family.   
She became a close family friend to them, and adopted an aunt-like relationship with their children.

 

SHARPSHOOTING THOR

Soon after his deployment, an intruder broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the hammer.   
Coulson ordered Barton to be their eyes up high and to use a gun, but as Barton went to retrieve a rifle, he instead collected a compound bow.   
Barton then claimed a vantage point suspended from a crane and watched from above as Thor knocked out more and more guards.   
Barton requested if he should slow Thor down, but Coulson wanted to see what Thor would do.  
Despite warning Coulson that the intruder was getting closer to the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, letting his target go.   
Barton commented into the radio that he was starting to root for him, implying a level of self-given autonomy.

As Barton continued to watch from above, he noticed a woman fleeing the compound into a car.   
Barton returned to the compound and observed as Coulson interrogated Thor.   
After not getting any information, Barton suggested to Coulson to set him free, believing that he would return to the woman he spotted fleeing recently, which would let them track Thor.

 

CHITAURI INVASION

Barton was called by Nick Fury and stationed at the main facility of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. in order to guard the Tesseract.   
Before arriving on site, Barton did background checks on all the scientists working there, including Erik Selvig.   
Despite deducing that Selvig's back history was clean as he had no contacts who would be leaking information about their activities, Barton was ordered to stay at the facility to watch over the experiments on the Tesseract.

As Barton and Fury drove to the facility, Barton questioned Fury on not choosing Romanoff who was on a deep cover mission in Asia at the time, plus Fury knew not to isolate her in a bunker full of men.   
Fury then made it clear to Barton that not only is he guarding S.H.I.E.L.D.'S most important object in possession, but he needed to keep an eye on Selvig as he has been said to of been acting bizarre lately.   
Fury introduced Barton to Selvig and then left to catch a plane to the Arctic.   
As Fury left, Selvig asked Barton about his presence during the Battle of Puente Antiguo as he remembered him, not knowing that Loki was manipulating him.

Sometime later, the Tesseract began acting strangely so Nick Fury and Maria Hill were called in to inspect the situations.   
Fury first spoke to Erik Selvig and demanded a report about the Tesseract's energy levels before he spoke to Barton about his views on the situation, asking for a briefing on the team, Barton expressed his belief that Selvig and his team were not a threat to them.   
When Fury asked him if he believed that the Tesseract had been tampered with, Barton responded by saying that if there was tampering, it was not this end of the Tesseract, as he viewed the Tesseract as a doorway from space which could be opened from the other end.

 

DESTRUCTION OF PROJECT P.E.G.A.S.U.S

The Tesseract suddenly opened a portal that brought Loki to Earth, who immediately attacked the base, killing several agents.   
Barton was just able to save Nick Fury's life from a blast of energy from Loki's Scepter.   
Loki then used his Scepter to alter and control the minds of Hawkeye, Erik Selvig, and a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.   
Under Loki's influence, Barton believed that he willingly worked for Loki and recommended that they evacuate the facility and the Tesseract was about to overload.   
Loki ordered Barton to shoot Fury before they departed.

Barton helped Loki steal the Tesseract and escape from the base towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Jeeps, however Fury managed to survive due to wearing a Bulletproof Vest and warned Maria Hill of his betrayal, leading to a brief shoot out.   
They managed to get into a jeep and were chased by Hill until she became trapped under rubble when the facility imploded.   
Nick Fury managed to catch up with them and shot at them from a Helicopter, Loki shot the helicopter from the sky and Barton drove them away to safety.

 

CONTROLLED BY LOKI

He then acted as Loki's commander at his safe house, which Barton personally selected due to protective defenses.   
Barton commanded various other mind-controlled mercenaries and workers, and helping collect the materials that Dr. Erik Selvig needed to utilize the Tesseract.   
Selvig asked Barton were he found all of the workers which he informed Selvig that S.H.I.E.L.D. a lot of enemies.   
Barton located a material that Selvig needed to complete his work. Loki came to be updated on their work, while Selvig complimented the Tesseract's incredible power, Barton noted that it had shown him their next target which he would require a distraction and an eyeball.

When Selvig mocked the choice of hide-out, Barton explained that it was the most secure base they could acquire.   
Barton told Loki at Nick Fury would be putting a team together to stop their plans, although Barton insisted that the team was more likely a danger to themselves.   
Loki demanded to know everything about them, vowing to test them so he could rule the Earth.   
Loki questioned why Barton had failed to kill Fury, asking if it was because he admired him, but Barton argued he was disorientated and not at his best with a gun.

Barton traveled to Stuttgart, Germany with Loki where he used his infiltration skills and knowledge of S.H.I.E.L.D. to help to steal a store of iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract.   
While Loki found Doctor and attacked Heinrich Schafer, a man with security clearance to access the facility, and used a device to violently scan his eyeball, Barton silently shot several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with his bow and arrows before getting inside and using a hologram of Schafer's eyeball to gain access to the facility and successfully steal the iridium before escaping.

 

ATTACK ON THE HELICARRIER

Loki allowed himself to be captured by the Avengers, and Hawkeye led a small group of mercenaries in an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, using a stolen Quinjet to covertly approach the Helicarrier.   
Hawkeye destroyed an engine with an accurately placed explosive arrow and boarded the Helicarrier with a team of Loki's soldiers with their task to destroy the Avengers by unleashing the Hulk and freeing Loki so they could complete their plan to use the Tesseract to bring about the War on Earth.

Using the chaos onboard the Helicarrier to his advantage, Barton made his way to the control room and while his team of mercenaries distracted the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with grenades and gunfire, Barton fired a Hacker arrow at the controls where he further crippled the ship's systems, turning off the remaining engines and causing the Helicarrier to fall from the sky.   
Before he could cause more damage with explosive arrows, he was shot at by Nick Fury and Maria Hill, forcing him to retreat and continue his way through the Helicarrier to find Loki.

As he continued to make his way through the Helicarrier, Barton was confronted by Natasha Romanoff; who snuck up behind him in an attempt to disarm him.   
The two old friends had a prolonged fight using Hawkeye's bow and arrows, knives, and, when the fight got dirtier – with teeth.   
Barton used all his top level training to kill his former friend, including firing several arrows at her, although she was able to dodge them, as well as attempting to drive a knife into her neck while pulling her hair back.

In the end Barton was no match for Romanoff's speed and quick-thinking and eventually she got the upper hand, disarming him and slammed Barton's head onto a steel pipe.   
The blow weakened Loki's grip on Barton's mind and he recognized Romanoff, calling her by her first name before she knocked him out with a final strong punch to the head, breaking his connection to Loki and restoring his mind.   
He was then taken away by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team to be rehabilitated and cared for to ensure he was safe to continue working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

REGAINING CONTROL

While Barton was arrested and tied down until Loki's control was gone and he was no longer a threat, and he fought as hard as he could to recover.   
Natasha Romanoff looked after Barton in the recovery room, listening as he described the experience, which he compared to being unmade.   
Romanoff also refused to tell Barton how many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he had killed, telling him that Loki and Loki alone was responsible for the killings and he must not blame himself.

Satisfied that he was freed of his mind control, Barton resolved to help the Avengers fight back against Loki and stop his schemes of world domination.   
When Captain America arrived to ask Natasha Romanoff if she could pilot a Quinjet, Barton told him he could.   
After Romanoff gave him the nod of approval, Rogers allowed Barton to join them on the mission, but first ensured that he had a uniform ready to go, Barton assured him they did and together they agreed to disobey the World Security Council and confront Loki head on as they had discovered he was hiding at Stark Tower.

 

BATTLE OF NEW YORK - ARRIVIAL OF THE CHITAURI

With their new determination to bring down Loki, the small team of Avengers took control of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet.   
Hawkeye flew Black Widow and Captain America to New York City just as the Tesseract portal opened.   
As Iron Man engaged the hordes of Chitauri Soldiers that came pouring out of the portal, Hawkeye assisted by using the Quinjet's gatling gun to shoot them out of the sky as they flew past.   
They found Loki battling Thor on top of Stark Tower, when they attempted to assist, Loki shot down the Quinjet and the team crashed on the ground.

Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America made their way to Stark Tower on foot and witnessed the Chitauri coming in from the portal and they all stayed on the ground to fight. Alongside Black Widow, Hawkeye fought the oncoming horde of Chitauri soldiers until the rest of the Avengers arrived.   
Hawkeye fired several trick arrows at the Chitauri army while the civilians all clear out.   
While Hawkeye and Black Widow fight the Chitauri, she reminded him that the situation of being similar to their mission in Budapest, which Hawkeye told Black Widow that he remembered Budapest differently

 

AVENGERS ASSEMBLED

While Hawkeye and Black Widow took on the Chitauri, Captain America joined them and was soon followed by Thor.   
While Hawkeye was reloading his quiver with used arrow rods from before, Thor told the Avengers that the power protecting the Tesseract is impenetrable so the team decided to fight the Chitauri in the meantime.   
When Thor discussed his desire to battle Loki, Hawkeye made it clear that he wished to kill him for revenge for the trauma he had suffered through, by telling him to get in line although Rogers told him to save that anger for later.

As Captain America tells them the plan, they are interrupted by Bruce Banner who arrived on a motorbike.   
As a Leviathan flew towards the Avengers, Banner transformed into the Hulk and destroyed the Leviathan.   
Hawkeye took cover behind a car to protect himself from the destruction.   
The Avengers all stood together in a circle as they overlooked the city overrun with Chitauri soldiers.   
As Captain America went through their plan, he ordered Hawkeye to take up a position on a building's rooftop, calling out enemy movements.   
Barton asked for a lift from Iron Man who told him to clench up while jokingly calling him Legolas.

 

EYES ON EVERYTHING

On the rooftop, Hawkeye was able to shoot many enemies out of the sky, and used his skills in combat to kill any Chitauri soldiers who made it onto the roof, while advising the Avengers the best strategical manoeuvres to defeat them.   
Hawkeye assisted Iron Man in fighting the Chitauri and to use his manoeuvring skills to force to Chitauri to accidentally crash into the side of buildings.   
Hawkeye also informed Iron Man that Thor was taking a squadron on sixth to which Stark joked that he was disappointed that he was not also invited.

As the Battle of New York continued, Hawkeye fought off all Chitauri soldiers that climbed the building and flying on the chariots, managing to casually shoot one out of the sky without looking.   
Hawkeye dodged a blast and then fired an arrow at a Chitauri soldier flying on a chariot at a far distance that crashed into a Leviathan.   
While Captain America fought a Chitauri Soldier, Hawkeye informed him that a lot of civilians were being cornered in a bank ready to be executed to which Captain America told Hawkeye that he was on it and went to rescue the civilians single handedly from the alien attackers.

 

LAST STAND

When Hawkeye witnessed Natasha Romanoff being chased by Loki on a Chitauri Chariot, she called him for assistance.   
Delighted to get his shot at revenge against his own enslaver, Hawkeye loaded an explosive arrow out of his quiver and, taking his time to aim the perfect shot and fired it at Loki. However, Loki managed to catch the arrow and looked at it which made him smile smugly at the Avengers attempt to stop him.

The smile disappeared when the arrow exploded in Loki's face and caused him to fall from the sky and crash land on Stark Tower, where he was promptly attacked by the Hulk who beat the god into submission.   
As the battle became more intense, The Avengers found themselves starting to become overpowered by Loki's forces.   
As Hawkeye continued to fight the Chitauri, he found that he has almost exhausted his supply of arrows.   
Eventually Hawkeye ran out of arrows and began to fight the Chitauri with his bow. Hawkeye then saw an incoming horde of Chitauri crafts heading in his direction.

He took his last arrow that was in a dead Chitauri, put it in his quiver and turned it into a grapple, and jumped off the building just as it was destroyed by the Chitauri.   
He shot the arrow onto the building and swung into a window to get away. Eventually, with the combinded effort of Black Widow, Erik Selvig and Iron Man, the portal was closed and the Chitauri army was killed.   
After the battle, the Avengers all went to Stark Tower to capture Loki.   
As Loki turned around, he saw the Avengers stand before him with Hawkeye taking aim at him.

 

AFTERMATH

Later, the team took a breather at the Shawarma Palace.  
They were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help in the battle.  
The Avengers gathered together in Central Park the next day to send Thor back to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract.   
While Loki was in chains, Romanoff whispered something in Barton's ear about Loki's punishment, causing Barton to grin.   
When the team went their separate ways, Barton left with Romanoff to go back home to his family.

 

ATTACK ON THE HYDRA REASEARCH BASE - AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON

Hawkeye joined the other Avengers in an assault against Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA base.   
Hawkeye rode in the back of a jeep being driven by Natasha Romanoff, firing arrows as they went while Iron Man and Thor flew alongside and Captain America commanded the mission while riding a weaponized motorcycle.   
Went the jeep was crashed Hawkeye continued to fight, using explosive arrows to destroy many HYDRA bunkers and tanks.

Hawkeye destroyed a HYDRA bunker with an explosive arrow and stated that they had lost the element of surprise.   
Silently sneaking through the battlefield, Hawkeye took position behind a tree and attempted to destroy another HYDRA bunker with an explosive arrow, but the arrow was strangely intercepted by an incredibly fast moving opponent.   
Hawkeye attempted to reload and fire again but the attacker then threw Hawkeye through the air before revealing himself to be an enhanced man named Pietro Maximoff, who taunted Hawkeye before dashing off into the distance.

Hawkeye launched up and aimed his bow, but before he could fire he was shot in the side by a HYDRA cannon and gravely wounded; Black Widow came to his aid and patched up the wound while the Hulk destroyed the bunker.   
Thor came to his aid and was able to get him back to the Quinjet to recover while the rest of the team continued with the mission and were able to capture both Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and the Scepter.

 

RECOVERY

Barton was taken back to Avengers Tower where Natasha Romanoff stayed by his side while his injured skin was repaired by Doctor Helen Cho using a device called the Cradle. Bruce Banner asked how is Barton, which Tony Stark joked that he is 'still Barton' and that he was thirsty.   
Tony brought Barton a drink and Barton joked that he was now made of plastic but made a full recovery.   
When Cho asked if he had a girlfriend who would notice the difference, Barton told her that he did not have a girlfriend, not mentioning his wife.

 

THE PARTY

Having fully recovered from his life endangering injury, Barton attended a party at Avengers Tower to celebrate their victory over HYDRA.   
Enjoying the company of his fellow Avengers as well as some of their other allies including James Rhodes and Sam Wilson.   
Barton spent time speaking to his life-saving doctor Helen Cho during the party.

Before long all of the guests had departed leaving only the Avengers.   
As they sat around and drank, Barton voiced disbelief that Mjølnir could only be lifted by Thor; Thor then challenged Barton to lift his hammer, where everyone joked at him about lifting it.   
Barton acknowledged Thor of his first encounter of him, seeing him fail to lift the hammer.   
Barton then attempted to lift the hammer but failed, laughing at ridiculousness of the challenge.   
Before long all the others had attempted it with no success, leaving Thor to proclaim that they were all not worthy

 

ULTRON OFFENSIVE - ATTACK ON AVEMGERS TOWER

The party was interrupted when a piercing screech rang through the room and a broken down and seemingly malfunctioning Iron Legion robot calling itself Ultron appeared. Barton watched as Ultron claimed that he had been created by Tony Stark to bring about peace, but he believed that the only way to achieve peace was with the extinction of the Avengers, as he viewed them as destructive and a danger to the world.

When a small army of Ultron Sentries attacked the Avengers.   
Barton found himself unarmed and initially forced to hide during the sentries' assault, using his speed and aglity to duck and dive out of the way of the blasts, leaping over and under the tables.   
However, Barton found Captain America's Shield and threw it to Rogers to help him defeat the last sentry before Thor smashed the original Ultron apart.

 

ARGUMENT

With the team confused and rattled after Ultron's attack, Barton joined the rest of the Avengers to discuss what they had witnessed.   
Although Barton stayed mostly silent during the ensuing argument, he witnessed the rest of team's tempers being tested when Tony Stark tried to defend his actions in creating Ultron, which caused Thor to attack him by grabbing his throat.   
The team eventually calmed down and resolved to discover what Ultron's next step would be.

 

LOOKING FOR ULTRON

Barton then used a few of his old contacts to find Ultron but he had not heard from them so he called his wife to tell her he was alright.   
While on the phone, Steve Rogers came over and told him they may have found key information regarding Ultron's location, when Rogers asked who Barton was speaking to, Barton claimed it to be his girlfriend, which he had previously stated he didn't have.   
The Avengers learned that Ultron had tracked down and murdered Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, likely trying to gain information about where he could obtain Vibranium.

 

BATTLE AT THE SALVAGE YARD

Hawkeye joined the team when they had located Ultron and the Maximoff twins in a ship off the coast of South Africa, getting a supply of Vibranium from arms dealer Ulysses Klaue.   
While Iron Man, Captain America and Thor confronted Ultron directly, Hawkeye and Black Widow stayed further back to provide cover.   
As peaceful negotiations quickly failed, Ultron and the Maximoffs attacked, whilst at the same time Klaue sent his soldiers to attack the both groups.

Barton and Romanoff focused their efforts on battling Klaue's soldiers, and Barton was able to defeat many of them with a stun arrow after Romanoff had been knocked out by a blow to the head.   
As the battle continued, the Scarlet Witch entranced most of the Avengers, causing them to become distracted by terrible visions.   
When she attempted to do the same to Barton, however, he was prepared for her and incapacitated her with a taser arrow, not allowing himself to be put under mind control again. Her brother whisked her away to safety before she could be captured, throwing Barton through a glass window.

Having retreated outside, the Maximoff twins continued their mission and attacked Bruce Banner, causing him to transform in a rage filled Hulk who charged straight into the centre of Johannesburg.   
To defend the people, Iron Man flew in to confront him, along the way Stark asked if Black Widow would be able to perform a lullaby to calm him down, but Barton informed him that she was far too weak and traumatised to join the fight.

 

RETREAT

The Avengers become unpopular due to a massive battle between Hulk and Iron Man in his "Hulkbuster" armor in the middle of South Africa; at the same time many of the members were still suffering from the effects of Wanda Maximoff's visions.   
Maria Hill stated that there was no information about Banner's arrest order yet.   
Knowing they needed to get away and recover, Barton flew the team to his homestead, realizing that no one would be able to find them there.

 

RETURNING HOME

Once the Avengers arrived at his home, Barton led the Avengers in his house where they found a woman inside who was revealed to be Barton's wife.   
Barton hugged his wife and children while the rest of the Avengers where left confused as they were not aware of Barton having a family.

Making Tony Stark to believe that they were agents.   
Barton then introduced the team to his family.   
Seeing how surprised they were at the revelation, Barton explained how Nick Fury had set up this hideaway for him when he first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and requested that the team keep his secret.   
While Natasha Romanoff spoke with Laura about her new baby, Thor decided to leave the farm to investigate his vision in detail while Barton and the others recovered.

 

PLACE ON THE AVENGERS

While Barton got changed, Laura felt Barton's chest where his skin had just been repaired.   
Laura then informed Barton that some of the Avengers will have to sleep together which Barton knew wasn't going to sell, which lead to Laura asking about how long Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner had been seeing each other.   
Barton was unaware of Romanoff and Banner dating which Laura found cute and jokingly called him "Hawkeye" for not seeing the relationship.

Laura expressed concern about whether he should remain in the Avengers.   
He initially thought that she believed they did not need him, but she revealed that she felt they needed him too much, as the others' teamwork leaves a lot to be desired and she did not believe they would support him and the work he does for them.   
As she touched her husband's chest, she noted that she could tell the where his body had been recently repaired by the Cradle.   
Barton then joined his children outside and did some woodworking with his son for a new crib for his unborn son.

Nick Fury arrived and spoke to the team, motivating them to gather together and fight Ultron.   
While Fury explained that Ultron had been unable to access neculear codes due to someone blocking all his attacks, Barton teased Tony Stark by beating him at darts.   
As they discussed what Ultron's next move would be, Bruce Banner worked out that Ultron would create another body made of synthetic tissue using the Cradle, and would do this with Helen Cho's help.

 

ONE LAST PROJECT

As the team prepared to leave they collected their uniforms and their equipment, While Rogers and Stark spoke to Fury about their next move, Barton said his farewells to his wife. Barton promised that this would be his final mission with the Avengers and vowed that he would return and finish redecorating the house.   
They kissed before Barton took control of the Quinjet and flew their team to Seoul to search for Ultron and the Maximoff twins and end the war.

 

BATTLE OF SEOUL

The team soon discovered Bruce Banner was correct about Ultron attempting to build a body using the Cradle.   
Barton piloted the Quinjet and used it to keep the team informed of Ultron's location.   
He spotted Ultron attempting to leave on a truck from the lab and sent Captain America to stop him.   
When Rogers needed assistance fighting Ultron, Barton dropped Black Widow out of the Quinjet on a motorbike to join the fight.

Rogers ordered Barton to draw away the Ultron Sentries, so Barton fired upon Ultron causing his Sentries to attack him.   
Romanoff was able to get onboard the truck, but when the Ultron Sentries returned and tried to fly the Cradle away, Romanoff dropped it out for Barton to catch.   
However, Romanoff was captured by Ultron at the last moment, much to Barton's dismay.   
Despite his pleas to rescue her, Rogers ordered Barton to return the Cradle to Avengers Tower.

 

BIRTH OF VISION

Bringing the Cradle back to Avengers Tower, while Tony Stark and Bruce Banner prepared to study it, Barton began searching for Natasha Romanoff by working out where Ultron could have taken her.   
Before long, Barton managed to find a signal she was sending over the radio waves which revealed her location to be in Sokovia.

He soon learned that during the Battle of Seoul, Steve Rogers had recruited the Pietro and Wanda Maximoff as they had betrayed Ultron.   
Barton was present when Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were confronted when they tried to upload J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body Ultron was creating.   
When Pietro attempted to sabotage the machine, Barton was able to trick and defeat him by firing his gun at the glass below his feet, and mocking him as he landing hard on the floor below, repeating what Maximoff had taunted him with during the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base.

As Stark and Rogers began to fight, they were interrupted when Thor arrived and used his lightning to activate machine.   
The being within jumped out and briefly attacked Thor until he looked out over the city.   
Having seemingly calmed down the being apologized and called itself the Vision.   
Barton told the team of Natasha Romanoff's location was in Sokovia while the Vision claimed to wish to assist them in the fight against Ultron as he needed to be stopped, as proof of his honor, Vision handed Thor Mjølnir while Barton and the rest of the team looked on in shock.

As the team prepared for their mission, Barton collected his uniform and weaponry ready for the oncoming battle.   
Barton took a moment to look at a photograph of his family to remind himself of what he was fighting for.   
Barton took control of the Quinjet and flew the Avengers into Sokovia while Captain America gave them a speech about what they had to expect from Ultron and vowing that they would protect the people of Sokovia before confronting Ultron.

 

BATTLE OF SOKOVIA - FIGHTING ULTRON'S ARMY

The team soon located Ultron in the city of Sokovia where he had planned to continue his schemes.   
Once the Avengers had arrived; Captain America made it clear that their first priority was to evacuate the civilians to ensure their safety.   
The Avengers landed and as they exited the Quinjet, Captain America noticed some graffiti written on a building wall which Barton commented as not bad.   
Barton sat in a clock tower and overlooked the whole evacuation, watching as Scarlet Witch used her mind control powers to convince the people to leave while Barton ensured that the Ultron Sentries did not attack the people.

Eventually, Ultron made his move and used a device to cause the city to float off the ground before sending out his Sentries to attack the Avengers.   
When one of the Sentries gave a speech about Ultron's plan, Barton shot it out of the sky.   
Barton and the rest of the team engaged the robots in a major battle, while focusing on protecting the civilians.   
While Scarlet Witch created forcefields to defend the people from the blasts, Hawkeye engaged them in battle.

 

HELPING SCARLET WITCH

As they became overwhelmed by the incoming Ultron Sentries, Barton saved Wanda Maximoff and hid her in a building as she had a panic attack.   
Barton managed to calm her down and told her that he would continue to fight and it was her choice to stay or run, promising to go get her brother to help her if needs be, but he assured her that if she continued fighting, she would be an Avenger.

Hawkeye then reloaded his bow and charged out the door to continue to fight.   
As he became overpowered by the great number of Ultron Sentries, Barton's words proved effective as Scarlet Witch joined him and destroyed the robots with ease and confidence. With Scarlet Witch having gained his faith, Hawkeye called Captain America over the radio to tell him they had cleared the area and learned that Rogers was being overwhelmed at the bridge.

Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch began to make their way to the bridge to assist the rest of the team, but before they could get there Quicksilver then took his sister in his arms and ran to the centre of the city, mocking Barton by calling him an old man and telling him to keep up.   
Irritated, Barton aimed his arrow at Quicksilver and jokingly considered shooting him, claiming that no one would ever know as he could easily blame the death on ultron

Hawkeye eventually made his way to the middle of the city, where he reunited with Captain America, Scarlet Witch and Black Widow.   
Hawkeye took off his jacket and gave Black Widow her weapons to fight.   
Hawkeye informed them that if the city kept getting higher, people would start dropping due to the thin air.   
Captain America ordered Scarlet Witch to help get the people hiding in the city out and Hawkeye told him that he would watch her back.

 

REINFORCEMENTS

As the first wave of Ultron Sentries was pushed back, the team's attention turned to how they would get the people to safety without destroying the city.   
Suddenly, Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived on a Helicarrier and sent in Transporters to bring the citizens to safety.   
Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch took charge of the operation to load the people onto the transporters while Iron Man and War Machine protected them.

 

PROTECTING THE KEY

Hawkeye joined Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver at the centre of the city as they regrouped with the Avengers.   
As Iron Man explained that they had to protect the device's key from Ultron, the robot gathered his army outside.   
When Thor taunted him, Ultron unleashed his army upon the Avengers and Hawkeye joined his team in putting all of his energy in fighting back against the seemingly unstoppable army of evil robots.

Before long, the combined might of the Avengers pushed the army of Ultron Sentries back and with combined efforts of the Vision, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk destroyed Ultron's armor and sent him fleeing.   
With the city of Novi Grad rising ever so higher, Captain America ordered the team to fall back before the city could be destroyed.   
Hawkeye questioned what would be done to protect the key and Scarlet Witch vowed to protect it, noting that it was her job to do so, repeating the words Hawkeye had said to her earlier.

Leaving Scarlet Witch to protect the key, Hawkeye and Black Widow stole a car and drove to the Transporters ready to be taken to safety.   
As they drove along, Barton spoke to his friend about his plans to rework his home by fixing up the dining room to make more room inside for his children to play.   
As they parked, they overheard Hulk's roar and Romanoff went to calm him down and bring him to safety while Barton took his seat on the Transporter.

 

ENEMY TURNED SAVIOUR

Eventually Barton made it to a Transporter and attempted to board, but when he heard the cries of a young woman whose brother was missing, Barton knew he had to continue to help and ran back into the battlefield to find him.   
Barton found the boy and attempted to rescue him, but as he lifted the child up, he found himself under fire by Ultron who had stolen a Quinjet.

Seeing no way to escape, Barton tried to use his own body to shield the boy from harm, but, as a dash of wind went by, they found that none of the bullets had struck them. Barton looked up to see that they had all hit Pietro Maximoff, who had run into the line of fire and was fatally wounded.   
Maximoff told Barton with a smile that he did not see that coming before falling down.   
Captain America ran over to their aid but Barton confirmed that Maximoff was dead.

Barton ensured that the boy was reunited with his sister and carried Maximoff's body onto the Transporter.   
Barton refused medical attention as he claimed to be fine, just exhausted; he then sat down beside his saviour and relaxed.   
Moments later, Ultron activated the key and the city fell to the ground, only to be destroyed by Iron Man and Thor, saving billions of lives.   
Shortly afterwards the final Ultron Sentry was destroyed by the Vision, ending the war.

 

RETIREMENT - A NORMAL LIFE

Having promised, Barton retired from the Avengers and returned home.   
Soon after, Laura Barton gave birth to Nathaniel Pietro Barton, named after Quicksilver and Natasha Romanoff.   
The Bartons set up a video call to Romanoff to show off their newborn as she worked at the New Avengers Facility.  
Barton played golf with his spare time, always hitting a hole-in-one while planning waterskiing with his kids.   
Nearly a year later, Barton was informed by Romanoff about the Sokovia Accords, a registration document for enhanced individuals.   
When asked to sign, Barton confirmed to Romanoff that he was retired, allowing him to not need to sign the Accords.

 

AVENGERS CIVIL WAR - RESCUE OF WANDA MAXIMOFF

Barton was called by Steve Rogers and was asked to help him.   
Barton was sent to rescue Wanda Maximoff from the New Avengers Facility where Tony Stark had instructed Vision to supervise her.   
To distract Vision, Barton set off an explosion outside, allowing him to sneak into the facility.   
However, Maximoff suddenly sensed a presence behind her, causing her to launch a knife towards the intruder, stopping her attack when she realized it was Barton.

Barton pushed the knife away from his face and joked that he should had knocked.   
Surprised to see Barton, Maximoff asked what he was doing here, to which Barton that he was disappointing his kids.   
Barton shot a Trap Arrow on both sides of the room and told Maximoff they had to leave because Captain America needed their help to fight against the Sokovia Accords.   
Barton took Maximoff's hand, and without any question, she began to follow, only to be stopped by Vision.

Vision told Barton that he should not be there to which Barton joked that he had retired for five minutes and it all went to shit.   
As Vision started to approach Barton and Maximoff, he told Barton to consider the consequences of his actions before he was stunned due to Barton's electrical arrows.   
While Vision was incapacitated, Barton started to leave, but notices Maximoff's hesitancy, as she felt gulity in the wake of the fight against Crossbones earlier that week.

Before Barton was able to convince Maximoff to leave, Vision escaped the electrical bondage and approached Barton, who fired an arrow, but it phased through Vision.   
Vision then knocked Barton away, Barton responding by telling himself that he should of stretched first.   
All of Barton's attacks were countered by Vision's ability to phase around objects.   
Barton attempted to punch Vision several times in the head, but his attack was useless due to Vision's Vibranium skin.

Barton soon became overpowered by Vision, who captured him in a headlock.   
Vision told Barton that he could not defeat him but Barton agreed and noted that Maximoff could.   
Maximoff told Vision to let Barton go and that she was choosing to leave, but Vision told Wanda that he could not let her.   
Maximoff proceeded to use her powers to control the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead and forced him to phase which released Barton and caused Vision to fall to his knees.

While Barton recovered from the fight, he watched as Maximoff then pushed Vision several stories through the ground.   
Having taken a moment to look at the crater left by the battle where Vision could no long be seen, Barton and Maximoff then left the New Avengers Facility to make one more stop for building up Captain America's team by recruiting Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man, who had been recommended to the team by Sam Wilson.

 

RECRUITING SCOTT LANG

Barton and Wanda Maximoff soon recruited Scott Lang and waited for Steve Rogers in Berlin.   
When Rogers arrived, he told Barton that he would not had called him if there were any other choice but Barton insisted that he was doing him a favor as he owed Maximoff a debt. Barton retrieved Lang and introduced him to Rogers.   
They then discussed their enemy, the Winter Soldiers under the control of Helmut Zemo.   
They then heard the airport was being evacuated by Tony Stark.   
The group all suited up and made their way to the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle Airport where they would depart to Siberia.

 

CLASH OF THE AVENGERS

Captain America and his team headed to the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle Airport where a Quinjet was waiting to take them to Siberia.   
However, Captain America got surrounded by Iron Man's team and Spider-Man took his shield and webbed his hands together.   
Hawkeye, who was with Scarlet Witch, shot an arrow cutting the webbing on Captain America's hands and the Avengers began to fight each other.

Iron Man located and went after Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch.   
Iron Man fired several missiles near them and confronted the two.   
Iron Man then joked about Hawkeye coming out of retirement.   
Barton stated that he had played eighteen holes and got eighteen, implying that he could not miss, to which Iron Man said there was a first for everything.   
Barton fired a few arrows at Iron Man and dodged and destroyed them all.   
As Hawkeye continued to fight Iron Man, he revealed that he was just distracting him so Scarlet Witch could drop a bunch of cars at him.

Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch managed to make their way to Captain America and his team, so they could get to the Quinjet that would take them to Siberia.   
Hawkeye spotted the Quinjet up ahead, but they were stopped by Vision who shot a laser beam in front of them.   
Vision warned them to surrender as the rest of Iron Man's team regrouped but Captain America informed his group to fight.   
The two teams stood on opposite sides of each other and Hawkeye stood with Captain America as they prepared to fight

 

FIGHTING FORMER COMRADES

The battle between the Avengers began with the two teams charging at each other, Hawkeye firing several trick arrows at his former allies including Iron Man, Vision and their new recruit: Spider-Man.   
As the attack progressed, Hawkeye and his best friend Black Widow started to fight, and as Hawkeye threw Black Widow to the ground, she questioned if they were still friends, which he jokingly responded with, "depends on how hard you hit me."

Black Widow got the upper hand due to Hawkeye holding back, but Scarlet Witch saved Hawkeye and knocked Black Widow out.   
As the battle raged on, Hawkeye continued to fight and held his own against Iron Man's team.   
As Falcon was being attacked by Iron Man, Hawkeye teamed up with Ant-Man, firing one of his Scatter arrows with Ant-Man on it so he was able to crawl inside and disable Iron Man's armor.   
The arrow broke apart into several, smaller arrows, but was destroyed by Iron Man's repulsor blast.   
Ant-Man managed to jump off the arrow, land on Iron Man and crawl into his suit.   
While Ant-Man was disabling the suit, Hawkeye fired his arrows to distract Iron Man.   
Right as Iron Man prepared to fire back at Hawkeye, his armor started to malfunction, and Hawkeye made his way to his next fight.

 

WINNING A LOSING BATTLE

As team Iron Man pressed in, Falcon realized they could not win the battle and get everyone to Siberia.   
Dodging an attack by War Machine, Hawkeye commented that some of them would have to stay behind and fight in order for Captain America and Winter Soldier to get to the Quinjet.   
As Captain America and Winter Soldier made their way to the get-away vehicle, Ant-Man transformed into Giant-Man, and Hawkeye faced-off with Black Panther in order to distract their enemies from noticing the escaping pair.

Hawkeye fired several arrows at a closing in Black Panther, who caught the arrows while they exploded.   
Hawkeye put away his bow and introduced himself to Black Panther, who replied that he did not care.   
Knowing archery was not the best for face-to-face conflict, Hawkeye began using his bow as a combat bo staff, hoping to distract Black Panther while Captain America and Winter Soldier run to the Quinjet.   
Hawkeye managed to hold his own briefly, but was defeated when Black Panther hit him in the face, broke his staff, and was knocked out, allowing Black Panther to go after Captain America and Winter Soldier.

 

IMPRISONMENT -THE RAFT

Following the Clash of the Avengers, Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang and Sam Wilson were all captured and taken to the Raft where they were imprisoned for their role in destroying the airport.   
When Tony Stark visited, Barton taunted him, saying that the futurist had arrived.   
When Stark noted the Raft was built for criminals, Barton claimed they are all now because of Stark.   
Stark refused to take Barton's bait, however, casually telling Barton he did not make the law that the former Avengers readily broke, his calm attitude at his former friends being imprisoned enraging Barton.   
Stark then told Barton he should have thought of his family before he chose to join Captain America, before he walked off furthering angering the archer for his dismissive attitude.

As Stark went to Sam Wilson's cell while Barton slammed on the cell and warned them to watch their back, as Stark was likely to break it, emphasizing his anger at his former teammate.   
The Avenger leader, however, didn't even turn to look at Barton for the remainder of his visit.

 

ESCAPE FROM THE RAFT

Rogers eventually infiltrated the Raft and freed Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang from their imprisonment.   
Once he was freed by Steve Rogers, the group celebrated their freedom until Barton decreed that he was officially retired from the Avengers, unlike when he tried the first time

 

BACK INTO RETIREMENT

Rogers approved Barton's decision and told him to take care of his family.   
Barton then departed the group and returned home to his wife and children, alongside Lang making a deal with the government to be placed under house arrest instead of being returned to the Raft

 

PERSONALITY

Clint Barton is a brave operative with a deadpan focus; dedicated to his job of protecting the innocent.   
Uniquely, he can be quite compassionate for an assassin and sees the good in people and who they could be, not who they were.   
Barton chose to spare Natasha Romanoff and offered her a way for redemption when he was ordered to assassinate her, and forgave and inspired Wanda Maximoff to become an Avenger during the war with Ultron.   
It is during these moments that Barton, despite his loyalties, has shown himself willing to be a maverick, disobeying orders in order to do what he believes is right.   
For this very reason, people feel he grounds his teammates and inspires them to be better.   
As shown by his time in the Raft, Barton strongly believes in trust and loyalty and does not take kindly to being betrayed or being dismissed.   
Though commonly misjudged and underestimated as one of the most under-powered Avengers, with his ability to blend in with his environment, his stoic professionalism, and ability to see and assess from afar, Barton is often valued by his superiors for his ability keep an eye on people and assess situations.

Barton is a humorous and often sarcastic person, and is able to not take things too seriously, especially in the midst of battle where he can sometimes be overwhelmed.   
This is seen during the Battle of Sokovia where he admits to the absurdity of his situation of fighting against an army of robots with a bow and arrow.   
For this, Barton is seen as the jokester of the team, which is even seen in moments of pain, seriousness or conflict, such as the Avengers Civil War.   
Despite all this, Barton is also a loyal, caring and dedicated person who would do anything for the people he cares about when it comes down to it.   
It is in this that makes Barton a loving father and husband to his family who fully support his role as an Avenger.   
However, Barton values nothing more then his family, and is why he decided to retire from being an Avenger so he could be with them.   
After Pietro Maximoff sacrificed his life to save Barton, he has been a father figure to Wanda Maximoff, protecting her and motivating her into doing what is right during times of struggle.

 

ABILITIES

Clint Barton's main ability is his extraordinary talent in marksmanship, with a particular speciality in archery.   
His unique skills have made him a core member of the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative, and one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents prior to the fall of the agency.

-Master Marksman  
-Master Assassin  
-Expert Acrobat  
-Master Martial Artist  
-Expert Tactician  
-Expert Pilot  
-Expert Stick Fighter  
-Multilingual

 

EQUIPMENT - WEAPONS

-Recurve Bows  
-Compound Bow  
-Specialized Arrow Quiver  
-Thick Arrows  
-Speed Loader  
-Heckler & Koch P30  
-Beretta Cheetah  
-Wristbow  
-Busse 'Hawkeye' Dagger  
-Remington 700PSS  
-Baton 

 

FUN FACTS (best bit yall)

-In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Black Widow wore a necklace with an arrow pendant as a symbol of her friendship with Hawkeye  
-Hawkeye shares his birthday with his actor, Jeremy Renner.  
-Jeremy Renner is left-handed, but since the character is ambidextrous he is shown shooting from his right hand in Thor and his left hand in The Avengers.  
-Clint Barton is a fan of Pat Benatar's Hit Me with Your Best Shot.  
-Hawkeye, along with Hank Pym, Scott Lang, Odin, Mike Peterson and Frank Castle are the only superheroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have children.

 

BEHIND THE SCENES

-Hawkeye is the only Avenger from the first film that did not appear in a Phase Two movie prior to Avengers: Age of Ultron, or Avengers: Infinity War.  
-Hawkeye was originally going to appear in Captain America: The Winter Soldier before his appearance was scrapped by the Russo brothers.  
-Jeremy Renner was uncredited for his appearance in Thor


	3. Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR

SPIDER-MAN  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/c/cf/Spider-Man_AIW_Profile.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/350?cb=20180416150057

Peter Benjamin Parker was a high school student and a superhero with spider-like abilities, fighting crime as his alter ego Spider-Man.  
After receiving his abilities from a spider's bite, Parker chose to protect Queens from crime with his powers, juggling all of his superhero duties and the demands of his high school life.  
Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark in the Avengers Civil War, while gaining a new suit and technology in exchange for his help.

Following the Clash of the Avengers, Stark allowed Parker to keep the suit for his time as Spider-Man.  
Parker forged a reputation for himself in New York City and became a well-known local hero.  
He later stumbled into a group of criminals led by the Vulture, who were creating advanced weapons from stolen Chitauri technology, and went on a quest to defeat their own leader in order to prove to Stark that he was worthy of being an Avenger.  
Only after defeating Vulture did Parker discover the true responsibilities of a hero, so he decided to decline Stark's offer of membership in the Avengers in order to continue helping the little guy however he could.

When Thanos and his Black Order launched an attack on New York in search of the Time Stone, Parker helped Iron Man and Doctor Strange fend off the invaders.  
He and Stark stowed away aboard the Black Order's ship to rescue Strange from Ebony Maw, who he and Iron Man threw from the ship while en route to the planet Titan.  
There, Parker battled Thanos only for the gargantuan despot to beat him into submission, and Thanos erased Parker from existence along with the rest of half of the universe with the completed Infinity Gauntlet.

BIOGRAPHY (basically what's up above but in lots more detail if you're intrested)  
EARLY LIFE - GROWING UP IN NEW YORK

Peter Benjamin Parker was born in 2001, in Queens, New York City.   
During his childhood, he was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, whom died later in his life.   
He grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds, who became his best friend but was also bullied by Flash Thompson, one of his classmates

In 2010, Parker visited the Stark Expo and acquired toy replicas of the Iron Man helmet and glove, including Tony Stark's autograph.   
During his second visit, Hammer Drones began attacking the expo sent by Ivan Vanko, prompting Iron Man to fight them.   
One drone landed in front of a fearless Parker, who held his hand up in defiance.   
Iron Man arrived just in the nick of time and destroyed the drone, thanking Parker for his help before flying off to continue the battle, leaving 

During his teenage years, Parker was bitten by a spider and acquired spider-like abilities, so he chose to fight crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero named Spider-Man.   
According to Parker, the spider died after biting him.   
To keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret, Parker maintained his normal, unassuming lifestyle, refusing to join the football team or do anything he would not have done before. He used his powers to stop small crimes and save people in Queens.

Since the start of his superhero duties, Spider-Man captured the attention of several news organizations and reporters interested in superheroes.   
Witnesses filmed amateur videos of several of his feats, such as quickly subduing a thief and stopping a speeding car from hitting a bus, and have posted said footage to numerous video hosting websites such as YouTube.

RECRUITED BY TONY STARK

Parker returned home from school, greeting his Aunt May and mentioning a 'crazy car' parked outside the apartment building.   
The presence of Tony Stark, his biggest idol, in the living room caught Parker off-guard and left him speechless.   
Parker became confused when Stark told his aunt that Stark Industries planned to give him a sizable grant, claiming that Parker had signed up for it in the past.

During a private conversation in Parker's room, Stark showed him footage of the rumored "Spider-Man" that was said to be active in New York City for several months.   
His videos showed a figure in red and blue clothing apprehending criminals and stopping speeding cars with his bare hands.   
Stark jokingly wondered if that figure was not Parker, to which Parker awkwardly denied the figure's existence, claiming all of the footage had been edited.

Parker kept claiming that the video was fake footage that was made on a computer, but his cover was blown when Stark discovered the makeshift outfit that Parker used as his costume.   
Parker had no other choice than to confess that he had been Spider-Man for six months.   
Stark ridiculed Parker for his cheap costume, but was impressed by, and complimented, the tensile strength of his web fluid and asked who had made it.

Parker became defensive when Stark mocked the design of Parker's goggles from his costume, explaining that the goggles helped him focus his senses.   
When Stark asked why he became Spider-Man, Parker, without going into detail, explained that he understood that he needed to stop bad things from happening.   
Stark invited him to come to Germany to confront Captain America, but Parker claimed he had too much homework to join the mission.

Stark said that the mission could be dangerous and decided to tell Aunt May that he was taking Peter out on a field trip.   
As Stark walked toward the door, Parker over-reacted for a moment and used his Web-Shooters to web Stark's hand next to the door knob, telling him not to tell Aunt May.   
Stark relented but asked to be freed from his webbing, and Parker freed his hand from the door awkwardly so he could be allowed to leave.   
Parker and Stark then went to Germany

Parker was then escorted by Happy Hogan onboard Tony Stark's private jet.   
While Hogan was driving him, Parker made a video throughout his trip which Hogan told him that he could not show it to anyone.   
When Parker tried to make conversation with Hogan by asking why people often called him Happy, he was ignored for the rest of the trip to the airport by the highly irritated Hogan.

When Parker arrived on the jet, Parker was amazed by all the cool features on it, such as its need for no pilots as well as the fact that there were bathrooms located onboard the jet itself.   
When Parker sat down, Hogan was confused by all Parker's awkwardness as he had never been onto a plane before as he chose to sit down just across from him, noting he had never left New York City before.   
While Hogan slept on the jet, Parker videoed him, waking him up in shock.

When they arrived in Germany, Parker explored the country video-logging everything without actually knowing why he was there in the first place, Parker was simply told that Captain America had now apparently gone crazy which was the reason why Iron Man had requested his help.   
When they arrived at the hotel, Hogan directed Parker to his room which was right next door to Hogan's own room, but to the delight of Parker and the irritation of Hogan.

Having then been told to suit up to go onto the mission in just a few minutes, Parker then prepared for his upcoming fight with all of the rogue Avengers and put on his original suit and warmed himself up by filming himself in the mirror.   
Hogan soon walked in on Parker and, bewildered, asked Parker why he was not wearing the suit that Tony Stark made him, only for Parker to question what Hogan meant as he had not yet found anything from Stark in the hotel for him.

Parker, who was unaware of such a suit, then located the suitcase in another part of his hotel room and opened it, revealing the new suit and its features and upgrades which had been designed for him by Stark Industries.   
Parker, speechless, put on the suit and joined Hogan who took him to the airport, with Hogan showing no patience for Parker's excitement for the new upgraded Spider-Man Suit as Parker continued filming his reaction.

While waiting for his cue from Iron Man to join the fight, Peter secretly filmed the standoff from a distance, capturing Iron Man along with other members of the Avengers.   
While he was wondering who Black Panther was as he was currently standing alongside the Avengers, Iron Man gave Spider-Man the cue to come out, much to Spider-Man's great excitement.

Peter quickly placed his phone and swung into the standoff, stripping Captain America of his shield with his webbing while also binding his hands together, but quickly became distracted at the sight of the Avengers who he had admired for so long, much to Iron Man's annoyance as he told Spider-Man to stop talking.   
Iron Man and Captain America continued to argue all about the Sokovia Accords while Spider-Man looked on, keeping the shield to ensure Rogers was at a disadvantage.

However, Spider-Man was surprised by Ant-Man, who had managed to sneak onto the shield and kick him in order to return the shield to Captain America.   
As the Avengers began to fight each other, Spider-Man asked Iron Man what he was supposed to do.   
Stark told Spider-Man to keep his distance and use his Web-Shooters against Captain America and his companions, as he did not want to hurt any of them or Spider-Man himself during the fight.

Spider-Man then followed Falcon and Winter Soldier in the airport terminal building by ascending onto and crawling along the outside windows.   
He then smashed his way through the glass and knocked Falcon to the ground, turning upon Winter Soldier to stop his punch, though he became fascinated by his metal arm, allowing Falcon to tackle him and fly into the air while Spider-Man wrestled him.

He webbed him to some hand railings in the terminal building but became distracted, this time by the Falcon, wondering if they were made from carbon fiber as he rambled about the sophistication of the harness, much to Falcon's irritation.   
As Winter Soldier tried to intervene, Spider-Man was able to trap him and Falcon in his webbing, knocking them both onto the ground floor below.   
As he began to apologize for their fight, Peter was snatched away by Redwing, which grappled his leg and flew through a window, dropping him outside while Falcon and Winter Soldier escaped.

Unfazed by his defeat, Spider-Man rejoined his fellow teammates as they lined up against Captain America's own team in a brief standoff, with Vision trying to divide the pair with a beam from the Mind Stone.   
When the two teams began charging at each other, Spider-Man had initially thought that Rogers' team would back down, but Iron Man noted that they would not back down from a fight either as they all began running.

As he charged into battle with the rest of his team, Spider-Man briefly fought with Scarlet Witch as he fired his Web-Shooters at her while dodging the cars she threw back in return and evading Hawkeye's various trick arrows before Hawkeye left to fight the Black Widow.   
Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung across the airport dodging whatever Scarlet Witch threw at him in an attempt to subdue him and assist Captain America's fight against his opposing team.

Captain America brought Spider-Man to the ground when he threw his shield at Spider-Man's webbing.   
The pair expressed their respect to each other while Rogers asked what Tony Stark had said about him, with Spider-Man explaining that Stark believed Rogers was wrong about his views on the Sokovia Accords and that made him dangerous.

Spider-Man also explained that Stark had advised him to aim for his legs, which he did, using his Web-Shooters to trip Rogers and drag him across the ground while kicking him. Spider-Man attempted to subdue Rogers by webbing his arms and pulling him backward, but Rogers was able to flip out of the situation and throw Spider-Man away from him before hitting him hard across the face with his shield, forcing Spider-Man to retreat by leaping backward.

Seeking to end the fight, Captain America used his shield to damage the support beams of a platform, which fell and forced Spider-Man to hold it up.   
Rogers found Spider-Man's strength impressive and his heart genuine.   
As Captain America retrieved his shield and prepared to rejoin the battle, he asked Spider-Man where he from in New York City as Spider-Man told he was from Queens while Rogers was from Brooklyn before leaving the beleaguered hero behind.

Once he had finished fighting against Captain America, Spider-Man once again picked up his phone and then described what happened during his scuffle, explaining how he had stolen Captain America's Shield during their skirmish.   
However, while he was describing everything that had happened to the camera, Spider-Man witnessed Ant-Man transforming himself into Giant-Man before grabbing hold of War Machine's leg in mid-air which briefly stopped the battle.

Realizing that he had to go and help his team fight against Giant-Man, Spider-Man placed his phone on the ground, and cursed in amazement at the sight of Scott Lang towering above them all.   
When War Machine was thrown across the airport by Giant-Man, he was about to smash into an aircraft parked just outside, but Spider-Man saved him by firing his own Web-Shooters at War Machine and then pulling him away from the aircraft and swinging him back.

Spider-Man continued to fight against Giant-Man with the help of War Machine and the Vision, while Captain America and the Winter Soldier used the distraction to attempt to escape by stealing the Avengers' Quinjet from the hanger.   
Spider-Man then climbed onto Giant-Man's face and attempted to distract him by pressing himself against his goggles, but was forced to retreat when Giant-Man threw him off from his own face with his own gargantuan hand.

Towards the end of the battle, Spider-Man, inspired by the movie The Empire Strikes Back, came up with a strategy to defeat Ant-Man.   
He webbed up his knees so that Ant-Man lost his balance, and then let Iron Man and War Machine hit him against the helmet with full speed.   
Ant-Man fell over, hitting Parker, making him fly into a pile of wooden boxes; knocking him unconscious for a short while on the battlefield while the fight continued elsewhere on the battlefield.

After the battle, Iron Man quickly checked on Spider-Man and told the exhausted Parker, whose mask had come out of his face, that he was done and should go home, threatening to call his Aunt May if he did not.   
Feeling like he had disappointed Stark, Parker desperately tried to convince Iron Man that he could still keep fighting, but soon reluctantly agreed while Iron Man flew away, claiming he was indeed done as he lay down utterly exhausted on the floor.

Once he was back in his hotel room, Parker filmed himself describing in excitement what had happened during the Clash of the Avengers, noting how Iron Man had called him into the battle and he had stolen Captain America's Shield before getting involved in the conflict.   
He was interrupted by the arrival of Happy Hogan, who knocked on the door and said he could hear him through the thin walls.

Unable to go to sleep, Parker then wore the Spider-Man Suit and left his hotel room via the window, and using all the rooftops, he quickly traversed all through Berlin until he happened upon a nightclub which was having a party.   
Spider-Man, vlogging the entire experience, took pictures with the partygoers and even swung around with some of the female guests using his own Web-Shooters, taking every chance to celebrate the incredible experience that he had been having while on the mission.   
Spider-Man continued partying and enjoying himself before quietly returning back to the hotel later that night.

The next morning, Parker was getting some breakfast and enjoying being flirted with by one of the waitresses when Hogan questioned if he had been out during the night as Spider-Man, which Parker confessed that he had.   
However the unimpressed Hogan then thrust a German newspaper in his face, which featured a photo of Spider-Man saving the Berlin chancellor, with the German media dubbing him as "Der Erstaunliche Klebrige Junge" which Parker delighted in.  
After returning home from Germany, Parker and Tony Stark were driven back by Hogan to his apartment in New York City.

Parker filmed Stark explaining to Aunt May that Parker had done an impressive job at the internship for Stark Industries, although Stark still could not resist making suggestive remarks about May.   
When they arrived home, Stark told Parker that he could keep the Spider-Man Suit, with Hogan keeping an eye on him.   
Parker returned home after Stark had given him advice on how he should operate as Spider-Man.

Parker returned home, resting on his bed as Aunt May gave him an ice bag for his black eye which he had gained when Captain America had struck him hard across the face with his shield during the battle.   
When May asked Parker who had injured him, he told her about a Brooklyn man named "Steve" and his huge friend.   
May then jokingly asked how he had done during the fight, hoping he had stood up for himself and he assured her he got a few punches in himself.

When May had exited the room to leave him alone, Parker continued to inspect his new Web-Shooters designed by Stark Industries.   
When Parker accidentally pressed a button hidden underneath the devices, a bright red beam suddenly emitted from the Web-Shooter on his right wrist, projecting the Spider-Signal onto the ceiling — much to Parker's surprise and delight as he considered what his own future as Spider-Man would hold with Stark's backing behind him.

BACK TO DAILY LIFE

Two months after the Avengers Civil War, Parker continued his daily life as a high school student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, where he continued to try to get back into contact with Happy Hogan in order to arrange another mission with the Avengers to prove his worth, only to find Hogan would not reply to his messages.

Arriving at school once he had taken the train across from New York City, Parker was immediately mocked by Flash Thompson who drove to school in his father's expensive sports car.   
Ignoring Thompson's insults, in which Flash would refer to him as "Penis Parker", Parker walked into the school where he walked through a sea of the other school students and made his way to his locker, where he put away his jacket and prepared for another day in his education.

Before his classes began Parker interacted with his best friend Ned Leeds who invited him to build his new Lego Death Star, which Parker was highly excited about.   
Parker however claimed he could not begin working on the Death Star that night as he instead had to continue his internship at Stark Industries, claiming that he hoped it could lead to a real job.   
Parker became distracted by Liz Toomes as Leeds promised he would come over that night to work on it.

Going into class, Parker watched clips of himself as the Spider-Man saving people's lives to try and get a sense of the public's perception of him.   
However Monica Warren noticed he was not paying attention and, once Thompson had just failed to answer her question correctly, invited Parker to figure out the new science question.   
Parker however took one look at the board and correctly solved the problem, much to Thompson's annoyance as Warren complimented Parker.

As he kept a close watch on the time until the end of the school day, Parker then went to Cobbwell's class in which he was being taught about the Danish physicist Neils Bohr and his discoveries regarding quantum theory.   
However Parker instead focused on upgrading his web fluid for his Web-Shooters.   
As Parker mixed the acids together to create the fluid however, he discovered that it was forming much to fast and soon began to overflow over the glass he was using, so Parker simply shut his drawer and continued listening to Cobbwell's lesson, while still keeping his close watch onto the cloak so he knew how long until he could leave and become Spider-Man again.

Once they were on their lunch break, Parker and Leeds continued harboring their crush on Liz Toomes, watching her as she put up a banner for the upcoming homecoming dance. As they discussed what Toomes was wearing and if it was a new top or not, Michelle Jones noted that they were both creepy losers.   
They tried to turn the insult back on Jones, who calmly noted that she did not have any friends and therefore did not care about what they said.

Believing that Spider-Man would soon be recruited as an Avenger, Parker told Roger Harrington he would quit his school's academic decathlon team in favor of his heroic activities which he covered up by saying it was for the Stark Internship.   
As Thompson questioned if he had ever even met Tony Stark in person, the rest of their team, including Toomes and Cindy Moon expressed their shock that Parker would be quitting their team right before the nationals.

Having sat through several more classes within the Midtown Science School and became increasingly impatient to get outside, finally the bell rang and Parker was able to leave. Charging out the front doors, Parker took a brief look around to ensure that nobody else could see him before using his Spider-Man powers to leap several feet above the school fence before making his way back into New York City to begin his next adventure as Spider-Man.

Parker first stopped off at Delmar's Deli-Grocery where he greeted the owner Delmar and bought himself a sandwich.   
Once Delmar had advised Parker to stay in school, he then asked after Parker's Aunt May before saying in Italian that May was a beautiful woman, so Parker responded in Italian to ask after Delmar's own daughter.   
Once Delmar had threatened to overcharge Parker for the sandwich, he said hello to Murph the cat and paid for the sandwich.

HERO DUTY

Thus every day after school, Parker made his way into the outskirts of New York City where he would find an empty alleyway to hide his school bag and don the Spider-Man Suit. Seeking to prove himself as a hero, Spider-Man would then patrol the city and continue his crime-fighting in New York, searching for anybody who may need his assistance.

As he swung across the city looking for trouble going on, Spider-Man soon came across a bicycle thief charging down the streets in an attempt to get away, so Spider-Man leapt into action and blocked the thief's path before then using his Web-Shooters to send the thief flying up to be arrested by the New York City Police Department, all while Spider-Man then took possession of the bicycle, awkwardly searching for it's owner who was nowhere to be found.

As his search for people to aid with his super-powers proved more challenging than he expected as he struggled to find some legitimate crimes going on which he could stop, Spider-Man ended up using his time on the streets to perform minor acts of kindness, including helping to guide an old woman through New York City when she had gotten lost, being rewarded with a churro for his efforts in helping her, which Spider-Man gratefully took and later ate 

Not every heroics were successful, in one instance he webbed a man trying to get into his car, which he had mistaken for him attempting to steal the car.   
This resulted in the man's car alarm being set off while he demanded to be freed of the webbing.   
This in turn landed Spider-Man in a lot of trouble among the neighbors, with one man yelling out while Marjorie also yelled out from her own window as Spider-Man awkwardly attempted to resolve the matter peacefully.

Desperate for something more exciting and meaningful, Parker kept trying to call and text Tony Stark through Happy Hogan but was continuously ignored by him.   
While taking a break for his attempts at heroics, Parker left a message of Hogan's answer phone in which he explained how he had stopped the bike thief and helped the old lady, hoping this would help get him into the Avengers so he could be a real hero at last and be able to make a real difference.

Eventually one night, Spider-Man spotted a small group of thieves attempting to rob an ATM.   
Building up confidence and determined to prove himself as a hero, Spider-Man went to confront them.   
Getting their attention, Spider-Man mocked the group for having disguised themselves with cheap Avengers masks, questioning why Tony Stark would be robbing a bank, as the robbers attacked him.

Spider-Man then fought them all off effortless, continuing to mock them all for their attempted robbery and for their cheap masks.   
During the fight, Spider-Man took the robber dressed as Thor and threw him into the robber dressed as the Hulk.   
Using his enhanced abilities as well as his own Web-Shooters, Spider-Man soon subdued almost all of the robbers, becoming more confident as the fight went on with Spider-Man easily dominating the entire skirmish.

However one of the thugs used a highly advanced Anti-Gravity Gun made from Chitauri technology to even the odds, knocking back Spider-Man.   
The fight resulted in one of the weapons accidentally destroying one of the nearby shops where Delmar was working.   
Spider-Man managed to capture the thieves and rescue Delmar and his cat before allowing the New York City Police Department and Damage Control to come in and deal with the robbers.

Parker returned home and stealthily crawled into his room through the windows.   
Once inside it turned out that Ned Leeds had been there all along and witnessed Parker in his costume as well as crawling on the ceiling.   
Parker tried to defend himself but wasn't able to convince his friend otherwise.   
After a brief talk to Aunt May who informed Parker that they would be eating outside tonight, Parker convinced Leeds to keep it a secret from May, not wanting to cause any more distress on his aunt after the death of his uncle, which Leeds reluctantly agreed to.

PARTY INVITATION

Parker tried to resume his daily life with his friend now aware of his heroic activities.   
Ned Leeds kept pestering Parker with questions regarding his abilities such as how he gained his powers as well as other trivial matters.

When they were training in the school's gym, Parker and Leeds overheard Liz Toomes talking with her friends and that she harbored a crush on Spider-Man.   
Leeds suddenly announced that Parker was friends with Spider-Man and that he will appear at Toomes' party, much to Parker's annoyance.   
After enduring some mocking from Flash Thompson, Leeds convinced Parker that this was a good chance to get involved with Toomes.

Later in the evening, May drove the two to the Toomes Residence.   
Parker was wearing his suit beneath his clothing.   
Parker was adamant to be himself.   
They greeted Toomes and met up with Michelle Jones who were also in the party.   
However after another taunt from Thompson, Parker excused himself and donned his costume outside on the residence's roof.

FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH VULTURE

On the roof, Parker spotted an explosion happening not far away.   
Taking on his mask, Spider-Man went to investigate.   
He found two men trying to sell the same weapons from the ATM theft the other day   
The buyer wasn't interested in such dangerous weapon and preferred a simple gun.   
The deal was suddenly interrupted when Leeds' called Parker about his whereabouts.   
This made the two criminals believe that Davis set them up and aimed their guns at him.   
Spider-Man intervened and told the thugs to shoot him instead to which they happily obliged.

A chase ensued.   
Spider-Man webbed on the thug's van and was dragged along as they tried to make their escape, causing massive damage throughout the neighborhood.   
Finally managing to shake him off the van, Spider-Man was left to chase and search for them yet again.

Spider-Man looked for the van, causing plenty of disturbance in the neighborhood in his pursuit.   
He managed to find the criminal's van.   
Just as he was about to jump on to their van, a man with armored wings appeared and grabbed him from behind.   
Spider-Man struggled to get off this new adversary's grip as the man brought him higher into the sky.   
During their struggle when Vulture reached high enough the Spider-Man Suit's emergency parachute activated.   
The parachute caught the wind and allowed Spider-Man to get off Vulture's grip, crashing him into the lake below.   
The parachute hindered Spider-Man and he struggled to release himself from it, seemingly about to drown.   
All of a sudden, Iron Man appeared and rescued him.

Pulling him up from the lake, Stark talked to Parker as he dried off in the neighborhood playground.   
Parker wondered how he knew where was, asking if he put a tracker in his suit.   
Stark reveals that he actually did put a tracker into the suit - along with various other advanced features that Parker was unaware of - which allowed him to observe his activity. Parker explained Vulture's situation to him, but Stark simply urged Parker to let more experienced people handle the situation.   
He also revealed that he wasn't there in person and that he was remotely controlling the suit from a foreign country he was currently in.

Once Stark left, Leeds called Parker and advised him not to return to the party since Thompson had made a mockery out of him.   
As Parker began to leave the area, he discovered a Chitauri power core that has been left behind by the thugs during the chase.

HUNTING VULTURE

Despite his talk with Stark, Parker began investigating on his new adversary.   
He told Ned Leeds about his encounter with Vulture and the power core that has been left behind during the chase.   
After they spend time examining the power core, they encountered Herman Schultz and another thug looking for the missing core in school.   
After convincing a reluctant Leeds to stay put at safety, Parker followed them during their search and planted a tracker on them.   
Parker and Leeds began following the gang's movements and learned that they were heading to Maryland.

Since the school's decathlon team were heading to Washington, D.C. for the national tournament, Parker rejoins the team.   
Once there Parker began preparing himself for his task.   
While removing the tracker from his suit, Leeds learned that the Spider-Man Suit was on the Training Wheels Protocol.

Eager to prove himself to Tony Stark, Parker convinced Leeds to disable the protocol despite his friend's misgivings.   
And then Parker left to pursue Vulture's gang. When he donned the suit, Spider-Man discovered that the suit was harboring an A.I.   
After introducing herself, Spider-Man learned about the suit's full capabilities such as an heads-up display and many more advanced web-shooter combinations.

He found Vulture's Crew near an empty gas station.   
Using the suit's advanced function to overhear their conversation, Spider-Man learned that Vulture intend to steal confiscated alien tech from trucks of Damage Control.   
Spider-Man went after the truck and confronted Vulture when he was about to leave.   
They fought and the fight resulted in Spider-Man getting trapped inside the truck.   
Spider-Man accidentally knocked himself unconscious when he banged his head against the ceiling in his hasty attempt to escape.

TRAPPED IN THE D.O.D.C VAULT

Spider-Man woke up inside the truck.   
The Suit's A.I informed Spider-Man that he was inside Damage Control's Deep Storage Vault and will not be able to leave until morning.   
At first, he tried to force the door open to no avail.   
Deciding to wait it out, he spent some time learning his different Web-Shooters combinations such as web-grenade and web-net, ricochet web, splitter web, and web-wings.   
This even included making a hammock from his web-shooters, seemingly nothing to do but just wait the night.

Parker discussed giving the A.I. a name, deciding on Karen.   
Spider-Man talked to her about his feelings for Liz Toomes.   
Eventually, Parker asked how many minutes have gone by, Karen replied with 37 minutes, growing impatient and he went on to explore, searching through the Vulture's duffel bag he left behind.   
Finding another purple Chitauri power core, Karen told Spider-Man that power core will explode if exposed to enough radiation.   
Horrified and knowing that Leeds had a power core with him, Spider-Man immediately began to try to get himself out of the safehouse.

Working together with Karen, Spider-Man tried to manually open the door by tinkering with the fuse box.   
After a lot of effort and different combination, Spider-Man managed to open the door and immediately began making his journey back to Washington, D.C.

WASHINGTON MONUMENT RESCUE

Spider-Man tracked all his friends to the Washington Monument and reached the Monument just as the Chitauri Energy Core exploded.   
Hitching a ride on passing vans as he was unable to swing to the city, Spider-Man attempted to call Ned Leeds but found Leeds had no signal to answer the call.   
Upon finally arriving, Spider-Man found Michelle Jones who then informed him that all of her friends were trapped inside the Monument elevator.   
Karen then confirmed that the elevator had been damaged and would then plummet all the way back to the ground floor in just a short amount of time.

With limited time to act, Spider-Man immediately began to crawl on the Monument and tried to reach the top as quickly as he can.   
Using his Web-Shooters, Spider-Man attempted to propel himself forward with more speed, however he found himself becoming intimidated by the height he was now at, with Karen informing him that since he had used his only parachute from the Spider-Man Suit during his recent encounter with the Vulture, if he fell off the Monument then he would very likely be killed as a result, which he did not appreciate.

As Spider-Man reached the top of the Monument were his friends were in danger, his rescue attempt gained the attention of the local authority who dispatched a helicopter to confront him and order him away.   
Spider-Man attempted to explain the situation to them but they instead started to demand Spider-Man to leave the monument and get back on the ground on the threat of being shot, however Spider-Man sent the Spider-Tracer to find a way into the Monument.

Ignoring the threats, Spider-Man managed to enter the monument by jumping over the helicopter blades with the aid of the wings on the suit before then swinging back towards the monument and breaking through the windows.   
He barely managed to get inside in time to hold the elevator with his Web-Shooters as it started to plummeted to the ground.   
Spider-Man managed to save his schoolmates and his teacher Roger Harrington who were trapped in the elevator.

While Ned Leeds celebrated the rescue, Spider-Man told him to stop moving as he helped everyone to safety.   
However Liz Toomes fell and Spider-Man was forced to catch her midair and pull her back up to the safety of her friends.   
While hanging upside down, Spider-Man checked that Toomes was safe while Karen recommended that he kiss her.   
However Spider-Man's web then snapped, causing him to fall, while Flash Thompson questioned if he knew Parker. 

BACK TO NEW YORK

In the wake of the events of Washington, D.C., Parker returned back to New York City.   
He reunited with Aunt May who was worried for his safety.   
Thanks to his heroic actions, Spider-Man was hailed as a hero in his school.   
However, due to Parker's recent skipping of classes, he got into detention for his action.   
Ignoring the detention, Parker left and returned home to immediately resume his hunt for Vulture.

He learned from Karen that the Spider-Man Suit has recorded everything he did while wearing it.   
Reviewing back to the day of the aborted weapons deal, he learned the identity of the buyer was Aaron Davis and went to confront him.   
At Karen's suggestion, he put on intimidation mode which amplified his voice into an intimidating one.

Spider-Man confronted Davis in a parking lot.   
He webbed his hand onto his car bonnet.   
Spider-Man attempts to intimidate Davis failed as the man already heard his voice several nights ago.   
Disabling the voice amplifier after some teasing, Spider-Man asked for Vulture's location.   
Grateful for saving him the other night and caring for his nephew's safety, Davis informed Spider-Man about another weapons deal that will take place on Staten Island Ferry.

STATEN ISLAND FERRY

Following Aaron Davis' lead, Spider-Man sneaked into the ferry and went looking for Vulture.   
He learned that they were about to deal with a criminal named Mac Gargan to which Karen provided information about.

During his scouting, Tony Stark called Parker with the intention of apologizing for not answering his calls and having Parker instead try to speak with Happy Hogan.   
While Stark was still speaking to him however, he could see that Randy Vale was preparing to hand over the Chitauri weapons to Gargan and the other criminals, so Spider-Man was forced to hang up on the annoyed Stark in order to focus on his targets before it was too late and Gargan got away.

Spider-Man interrupted the deal and began fighting the crew and Gargan.   
Spider-Man fought against Herman Schultz who has gained possession of the Shocker's Gauntlet from Jackson Brice and then attempted to strike him with it.   
Spider-Man managed to defeat them, knocking Gargan overboard and trapping Schultz's arm but was then interrupted by FBI who began arresting everyone including Spider-Man who they mistook for Gargan's ally, much to his surprise as he tried to insist that he was not the criminal in this situation.

This distraction was all the Vulture needed to don his suit and began attacking Spider-Man and the FBI.   
While Spider-Man protected and saved the agents from the villain's attacks, Vulture freed his men and urged them to escape.   
Another fierce fight ensued as Vulture tried to kill Spider-Man with his advanced weaponry.   
Spider-Man countered by using his new Web-Shooters advanced function to even the odds, webbing Vulture to a car in an attempt to slow him down.

Vulture managed to free himself of Spider-Man's webs by cutting through them with his wings and continued attacking him. Eventually, the fight resulted in Vulture's Chitauri alien weapon malfunctioning.   
Spider-Man tried to webbed the weapon up only for Vulture to say he was dealing with things he did not understand.   
The weapon then exploded and cut the ferry in half.   
Vulture escaped as Spider-Man desperately tried to save the people inside the ferry.

Karen quickly calculated the strongest points of the ship and Spider-Man quickly went to work by webbing the strongest points together.   
Using his web-shooter and his own enhanced speed, Spider-Man seemingly managed to hold the ship together only to learn that his missed one spot and the ship starts collapsing.   
In desperation, Spider-Man webbed and painfully held both halves of the ship by himself in an effort to save the ship.

Then Spider-Man noticed that the ship wasn't sinking anymore and it stopped being painful to hold the ship together.   
Iron Man revealed himself and has come to rescue the civilians.

He quickly rebuilds the ship by reforging the cutlines.   
After that, he took Spider-Man away to have a private talk.

LOSING HIS NEW SUIT

After resolving the Ferry incident, Stark then approached Parker.   
He admonished him for his reckless actions that would have resulted in innocent people dying.   
Parker countered that he tried to warn Stark of the danger of Vulture but he refused to listen to him.   
He further said that if Stark actually cared he would be here in person.   
Stark stepped out of the suit and answered that he did listen to Parker.   
Stark told Parker that he was the only one who believed in him in spite of everyone else believing he was crazy to recruit a kid.   
He was the one who tipped the FBI about Vulture and they would have succeeded if it wasn't for Parker's action.

Then Stark demanded the suit back.   
Parker tearfully protested and pleaded that the suit was all he had and that he was nothing without it.   
Stark replied that if he was nothing without the suit then he shouldn't have it.   
Relenting, Peter stuttered that he has nothing else to wear if he takes off the suit.   
Finally realizing that, Stark told Peter he would take care of that; he bought him a shirt and pink pajamas and took Peter back home.

Once home he found May frustrated and worried for him.   
She has been calling everywhere for Peter's whereabouts and she learned that Peter has been skipping classes and detention.   
She demanded to know what he has been doing.   
In tears, Peter covered it up by explaining that he lost the 'Stark Internship'.   
May believed him and comforted her nephew.

HOMECOMING PREPARATION

Demoralized by the recent events and having lost his Spider-Man Suit, Parker returned to his daily life and put his superhero activities on hold.   
With the upcoming homecoming celebration coming soon, Parker prepared himself for the celebration.   
In school, he met Liz Toomes.   
He talked to her and learned that she had been too busy handling the celebration to find a date.   
Parker took the chance to ask her out and she accepted.

Delighted, Parker asked Aunt May for help to help him dress for the celebration which included learning how to make a tie.   
On the evening for Homecoming, May drove Peter to the Toomes Residence in order to pick up his date.

VULTURE'S SECRET

Parker headed to the residence and rang the doorbell, nervously waiting for Liz Toomes' parents to open the door.   
To his shock, the man who opened the door was Adrian Toomes, who he immediately recognized as none other than Vulture.   
Having previously seen Toomes' face during the Skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry, Parker was on guard as Toomes politely welcomed him inside the residence.

Parker tried to hide his displeasure from Toomes as well as the revelation that his date's father was the man he has been hunting all this time.   
After awkwardly taking some picture with Liz, Toomes drove the two to the celebration.   
During their drive to the school, Parker listened as Toomes explained to her father about Parker and his disappearance during Washington, D.C.   
Toomes was able to deduce that Parker was Spider-Man based on this information as well as the similarity with Parker's voice.

Stopping outside the school, Toomes told his daughter to get inside first while he has a 'dad's talk' with Parker.   
Once alone, Toomes showed his true colors and asked Parker if Liz knew to which Parker declined.   
Toomes warned Parker to stay away from his business.   
He told Parker that he was grateful that he saved his daughter's life and for that, he gave him one chance to walk away with his life.   
Toomes gave Parker one final warning that if he chose to pursue him, he will kill him and everyone he loved.

As Parker began headed toward the celebration, he was in deep misgivings.   
He could stay and be with Toomes, which was what he wanted.   
But that would mean leaving Vulture to steal alien tech which would mean more weapons that will inevitably result in innocent people dying.   
He could go off and pursue Vulture but that would mean Toomes would lose her father.   
Ultimately Parker chose his responsibility as Spider-Man.   
He entered the celebration and apologized to Toomes, telling her that she deserves better and then left her.

AGAINST SHOCKER

Parker went to grab his home-made suit that he stashed beneath the lockers.   
Hastily putting on the suit, Spider-Man went outside only to be ambushed by the Shocker II, who had been tasked by Vulture to kill Spider-Man if he broke their agreement. Spider-Man was unprepared for his presence and his enemy's attack caused him to lose his Web-Shooters, putting him at a disadvantage.   
Shocker relentless kept attacking Spider-Man, smashing him through school buses.   
On the ground, Spider-Man asked why the Vulture send him here, to which Shocker replied that he'll never know.

Before Shocker could hit him again, Spider-Man was saved by the timely arrival of Ned Leeds who stopped Shocker's attack with the web-shooter.   
Immediately taking the advantage, Spider-Man defeated Shocker and webbed him against a school bus.   
Spider-Man informed Leeds about Vulture's true identity and told him to call Happy Hogan and to track his phone.   
And then Spider-Man went off.

Spider-Man stopped Flash Thompson who was on his way home with his date.   
He stopped him and demanded him to get out of the car.   
He then drove away in Thompson's car.

CONFRONTING VULTURE

With the help of Ned Leeds, Spider-Man then quickly managed to track down Adrian Toomes to an old warehouse.   
He went inside and found him standing near a working table.   
Toomes calmly said that he admired Spider-Man's determination and offered to work together.   
Spider-Man still refused and webbed his hands onto the table.   
He demanded to know why Toomes could do this to his family.   
He replied that he was only doing his crimes for them.   
Spider-Man insisted that selling weapons were wrong.   
Toomes countered that men like Tony Stark earned their fortune by selling weapons and there was no difference between him and Stark.   
Spider-Man asked why he was telling him this.

Then Toomes revealed that he can remotely control his Vulture's Exo-Suit and his wings seemingly began attacking Spider-Man.   
He dodged all of the attacks and taunted Toomes only for him to reply that he wasn't aiming at him.   
The wings smashed through the last supporting beam of the warehouse and debris collapsed upon Spider-Man.   
Vulture then put on his suit and left him to die.

Beneath the rubble, Parker was trapped between two big debris.   
Unable to move and barely able to breathe, Parker desperately cried for someone to help him, only for his plea for help going unanswered.   
Struggling and in pain, Parker spotted his Spider-Man Mask in the water and his own reflection.   
Remembering Stark's words, Parker finally understands what his mentor meant. With or without the suit, he was Spider-Man.   
Encouraged by this realization, Spider-Man regained his resolve and began to painfully push the rubble off of him.   
Finally, he broke free of his entrapment and determinedly pursued Vulture.

HIJACKING OF THE STARK CARGO PLANE

Spider-Man managed to find Vulture.   
He webbed on to him as he flown toward the Stark Cargo Plane.   
Unaware of his presence, Vulture continued his hijacking.   
Crawling on the plane, Spider-Man attempted to remove Vulture's Wings that were covering the hole he made.   
It wasn't long before Vulture learned about his presence and another fierce fight happened in the sky.

Lacking his new Spider-Man Suit's advanced capabilities, Spider-Man could only improvise and dodged Vulture's relentless attacks.   
Their fight resulted in extensive damage to the cargo plane.   
When Spider-Man realized that the plane was about to crash into New York City, he used his Web-Shooters and strength to change the crashing to the beach of Coney Island instead.   
He succeeded and the plane crashed into the beach.

DUEL AT CONEY ISLAND

Exhausted and injured, Spider-Man was forced to take off his mask to breath.   
Without the mask, his senses overwhelmed him and allowed Vulture take him by surprise.   
Despite the damage on his adversary's suit, Vulture maintained the advantage and brutally attacked Spider-Man.

Despite Spider-Man's best effort to defend himself, already exhausted, he is unable to focus and Vulture heavily injures him.   
Holding him up with his Exo-Suit Wings, Vulture was about to kill him when he spotted a nearby crate filled with Stark Industries' Arc Reactors.   
He then left Spider-Man on the ground and went to grab it instead.   
Spider-Man noticed that Vulture's wings were about to explode and tried to save him.

Finally, Vulture's wings exploded and crashed back down to the ground in flames.   
Spider-Man went into the flames and managed to find Toomes.   
Spider-Man tries to lift the rubble only suffer a slight burn and tries it again by letting his hands go under the sand.   
Spider-Man managed to save Toomes, as they both rested and catch their breath, he then webbed him to the remaining cargo and watched from afar as the police went to arrest Toomes.

REJECTING THE AVENGERS

With the Vulture finally defeated, everything began to return back to normal.   
However, with Toomes arrested and his crimes revealed, Liz Toomes and her mother decided to move to Oregon.   
In the decathlon team meeting, they revealed that the new team leader would be replaced by Michelle Jones.   
During the meeting, Parker got a text from Happy Hogan to meet in the bathroom.   
Parker excused himself and met him.   
Having apologized for ignoring him and not treating him seriously, Hogan thanked Parker for saving the Stark Cargo Plane from Vulture.

Hogan then took Parker to the New Avengers Facility where Parker marveled at the advanced technology that the facility possessed and met with Tony Stark who was waiting for him.   
Stark apologized for taking away Parker's suit though added that he had it coming.   
He then admitted that he was wrong about Parker's capabilities and that he was worthy to join the Avengers.

Stark displayed a new Spider-Man Suit.   
He told him that if Parker was ready, he would introduce the world to the newest member of the Avengers, Spider-Man.   
While Parker was excited at the prospect of joining the Avengers and working with his mentor, his conflict with Vulture had given him a newfound maturity and he knew that he had more to learn before he was ready to join the Avengers.   
Parker politely declines Stark's offer and simply stated that he prefers to stay 'on the ground' for the time of being 'a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man', helping the people in need.

His mentor respected his decision.   
As Parker was about to leave, he turned and asked if this was simply a secret test of character, Stark replied that it was and he passed.   
Unknown to Parker, Stark was serious about his desire to add Parker to the team.   
Back home, he found that Stark had returned his second suit.   
Excited, Spider-Man put on the suit again, ready to resume his heroics.   
Unbeknownst to him at first, May saw him put on the suit.

INFINITY WAR (obviously as the title suggests, there will be spoilers here so just a warning and as before this is a longer version of the summary)  
NEW YORK INVASION

During a bus trip to MOMA, Parker woke up when he sensed the appearance of an alien warship hovering over New York.   
Understanding the gravity of the situation, he asked Leeds to create a distraction which Leeds promptly did when he warned the rest of the students about the warship.   
Using the distraction, Parker donned his mask and headed toward the conflict.   
He managed to arrive in time to assist his mentor, Iron Man, as he fought against Cull Obsidian.   
During the battle, one of their allies, Doctor Strange was defeated and captured by Ebony Maw and Iron Man tasked Spider-Man to rescue the sorcerer.

Despite Spider-Man's best effort to rescue the sorcerer, he was unable to retrieve him and was subsequently pulled toward the alien warship.   
He nearly suffocated as the ship left Earth's atmosphere but was promptly rescued by the intervention of Iron Man who summoned the Iron Spider Suit.   
Despite Iron Man's orders to return home, Spider-Man stubbornly remained and infiltrated the ship.

SAVING DOCTOR STRANGE

Spider-Man infiltrated the ship for some time.   
He eventually managed to locate Stark.   
After receiving a brief scolding from his mentor and defending his actions, Stark reluctantly allowed Parker to assist him.   
They both managed to locate Strange as Ebony Maw tortured him to force him to give up his Infinity Stone.   
Parker suggested a plan to distract their opponent.

Spider-Man waited as his mentor went to distract their enemy and surprised him by blasting a hole on the side of the ship.   
Ebony Maw was sucked into the vacuum of space and was subsequently killed.   
Spider-Man narrowly managed to save Strange from the same fate through the use of his new suit's spider legs.   
After introducing himself to their new ally, Parker watched as Stark and Strange discussed and argued about how to confront their enemy Thanos.   
After debating, Strange reluctantly agreed to help confronting Thanos.   
Stark also officially made Parker a member of the Avengers, making him happy.

BATTLE OF TITAN

After defeating Ebony Maw in the spaceship, Tony Stark suggested him, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man leave it to go to its destination, bringing them to a planet called Titan. Parker assisted Stark with steering and landing the ship on the planet (although it crashed badly and they ended up trapped on Titan).   
After crash-landing, they began to prepare themselves before they were attacked by a new group of arrivals.   
A brief scuffle happened aboard the ruined ship which ended when Spider-Man was held at gunpoint by Star-Lord and Iron Man capturing Drax the Destroyer.   
Eventually, both parties learned that they are after Thanos and an uneasy alliance was formed between them.

Leaving the ruined ship, the new alliance began to plan on how to confront Thanos.   
Strange warned them that their chances of winning the battle was low.   
Eventually, the Mad Titan arrived on the planet which was revealed to be his former home world.   
A fierce battle ensued on the ruined world as Spider-Man fought alongside his allies to subdue and take off the Infinity Gauntlet to keep him from using the weapon.   
The alliance nearly succeeded until Star-Lord's outrage by the reveal of the death of his lover, Gamora, at the hands of Thanos, ruined Mantis' effort to subdue the titan.   
This allowed Thanos to utilize his gauntlet and turn the tide back in his favor.

Thanos succeeded with taking the Time Stone from Strange and teleported away from the battle to locate the final stone on Earth.

DEATH

Thanos succeeded with collecting all of the Infinity Stones and unleashed the full extent of its power to exterminate half of the population of the entire universe with a mere snap of his fingers.   
Back on Titan, Parker watched as their allies began fading and disappearing one by one, until he realized that he himself was also beginning to fade.   
Terrified, Parker tearfully clutched onto his mentor as he insisted that he did not want to die.   
Stark stayed by him and attempted to comfort his scared protege.   
As Parker collapsed, he muttered a final apology to Stark for failing him before he completely faded from existence.

RANDOM INFO THAT NOBODY ASKED FOR (so yeah this isunnecessary but I'm doing it anyways, and also as i said its kind of a dictionary for people that want to know about marvel without watching the movies)

PERSONALITY

Outside of his Spider-Man alter ego, Parker lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student.   
He cares deeply for his Aunt May.   
He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters.   
He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling.

Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation.   
As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his aunt would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism.   
He even restrained Tony Stark with webbing when Stark implied to tell his aunt his identity.

Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience.   
An example of this was towards Captain America, when asked about why he was fighting, Parker stated that it was because Stark had said that Rogers was in the wrong, while he had no opinion of his own on the matter.   
Parker was also very excited to be in a fight with other superheroes, to the point where people on both Captain America's and Iron Man's teams were asking how old he is, due to his child-like behavior during the Clash of the Avengers.   
As such, he was also the least experienced fighter at the airport battle.

A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Tony Stark, even when the latter contemplated telling Aunt May his identity which he was strongly against.   
Through his first official mission as Spider-Man, Parker showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially towards Iron Man.   
As Spider-Man, Parker is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise.   
He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting members of both Captain America's faction and Iron Man's to ask how old he was during the Clash of the Avengers.

During his fledgling career as a superhero, Peter was shown to be stressing over his jokes and trying to make a lasting impression on people.   
At first Peter was overly-excited about being Spider-Man and constantly called Happy Hogan asking about "a new mission with the Avengers", unknowingly irritating him.   
He was very displeased about having to stick with minor jobs like stopping a bike theft or helping an elder woman.

Peter gets frustrated when other superheroes don't take him seriously due to his young age.   
Above anything, Peter wants to prove himself and the other superheroes that he can handle being the Spider-Man despite being a teenager, but he tends to try too hard which results in him doing reckless actions and annoying others.   
Peter was particularly angered when he found out Tony was limiting many of his suit's functions with the "Training Wheels Protocol" and demanded Ned to hack into the suit to disable it.

After multiple encounters with Vulture and getting crushed under a gas station, Peter came to better understand the dangers of being a superhero and became more serious and determined to capture Vulture on his own, while wanting to prove to both himself and Tony that the Spider-Man Suit isn't what makes him powerful.   
He does value life, ordering Karen to not make him kill anyone when he activated his 'advanced combat mode'.   
Peter even tried to stop Vulture from overloading his wings and when it happened, he risked his life to save Vulture from the explosion and resulting fire, despite Vulture attempting to kill him and possessing knowledge of his secret identity.

After his success at capturing the Vulture, Peter shows signs of becoming a more mature and responsible superhero.   
When he was finally given the chance to become an official Avenger, he turned it down feeling he still wasn't ready yet, a decision which Tony himself applauded.

POWERS

Spider Physiology  
Superhuman Strength  
Superhuman Speed  
Superhuman Durability  
Superhuman Agility  
Superhuman Equilibrium  
Enhanced Senses  
Enhanced Vision  
Spider-Sense  
Wall-Crawling  
Regenerative Healing Factor

ABILITIES

Gifted Intelligence  
Tactician  
Investigator  
Trilingualism  
Combatant  
Master Acrobat  
Skilled Marksman

RANDOM TRIVIA NOBODY CARES ABOUT

-Peter is a fan of the indie rock band Alt-J. (they actually wrote a song for captain America civil war)

-Parker is a Star Wars fan and a Lego collector. He has Lego models of the Death Star, an X-Wing fighter, and an AT-AT Walker. He also has Star Wars action figures, and he references The Empire Strikes Back during the Clash of the Avengers. Despite this, Tom Holland is not a big Star Wars fan and has never seen the original trilogy, though he did enjoy Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Rogue One, as well as the prequel trilogy when he was a child, which he is now embarrassed to admit.

-During his audition, Tom Holland mentioned that Robert Downey, Jr. gave him advice, saying "Listen, I remember my screen test for Iron Man. I remember how terrified I was. Just think of it as an audition. It's nothing too scary. If you get it wrong, we'll just start again. No pressure.".

-Tom Holland mentioned that he has signed on for three Spider-Man movies and three other Marvel films bringing a total of six films in his contract.

-In Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man kicks but never punches. Holland noted it was a conscious decision to emphasize Peter's age: "Every decision we make on set is based off, 'How would a kid react in this situation?' so every fight scene we have is designed in a way that's almost child-friendly, so he never actually punches anyone. It's all done [by him] kind of by accident."

-In an interview with the Huffington Post, Holland confirmed that the child that Iron Man rescues from the Hammer Drones in Iron Man 2 was, in fact, Peter Parker after "literally" having conversation with Marvel Studios chief Kevin Feige "only 20 minutes ago". Jon Watts revealed in an interview with Uproxx that the boy retroactively revealed to be Parker was portrayed by Jon Favreau's son, Max Favreau.

-Ian Kyle Findley was a stand-in for Tom Holland in the role of Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this was long, also I owe all credit to fandom wiki for helping me with this!


	4. characters that don't have their own movies pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> againnnnnnnn spoilers for iw

SCARLET WITCH  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/3/39/Scarlet_Witch_AIW_Profile.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/349?cb=20180416145915

Wanda Maximoff was a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew up with her twin brother, Pietro.   
In an effort to help purge their country of strife, the twins agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell, and achieved superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various abilities including telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation.   
When HYDRA fell, the twins joined the robot Ultron to get their revenge on Tony Stark, but eventually switched sides and joined the Avengers when they discovered Ultron's true intentions.   
Although Pietro was killed during the ensuing Ultron Offensive, Wanda survived and became a member of the Avengers.   
During the Avengers Civil War, she sided with Captain America and was briefly imprisoned in the Raft before Rogers freed her along with his teammates.

Over the next few years, Wanda reunited and reconciled with Vision, and together the two started living off the grid in Europe, forming a romantic relationship.   
However, the two soon came under threat from Thanos and the Black Order, who sought the Infinity Stone in Vision's head.   
After coming under attack by the Order, the two Avengers reunited with their teammates and sought refuge in Wakanda.   
Wanda partook in the city's defense when the Black Order launched a major assault against it, and during the battle, she managed to destroy the Mind Stone in attempt to stop Thanos, killing Vision in the process.   
However, utilizing the Time Stone to reverse Vision's destruction, the Mad Titan seized the stone from Vision allowing him to complete the Infinity Gauntlet; Wanda was subsequently disintegrated in the aftermath alongside Groot, Sam Wilson and T'Challa.

 

WAR MACHINE  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/2/23/War_Machine_-_Infinity_War_%28Infobox%29.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/341?cb=20180416150749

Colonel James Rhodes, commonly known as Rhodey, is a U.S. military officer and jet pilot in the U.S. Air Force.   
He is the best friend of Tony Stark/Iron Man and the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the Department of Acquisitions.   
When Stark was kidnapped by the Ten Rings, Rhodes led the mission to rescue his friend.   
He is known as War Machine when wearing his heavily-armed battlesuit but his alias was temporarily rebranded to Iron Patriot during Aldrich Killian's War.

Having shown his worth during the Battle of Sokovia in which he battled an army of Ultron Sentries, Rhodes became a member of the Avengers under the leadership of Captain America.   
However Rhodes soon came into conflict with his teammates when he and Tony Stark sided with Thaddeus Ross on the Sokovia Accords.   
This eventually led to a full-blown conflict between the heroes, with Rhodes taking his friend Stark's side.   
During a battle with Captain America, Rhodes was badly injured and nearly paralyzed from a friendly-fire attack, forcing him to retire from hero work.

Rhodes returned to the Avengers after a hiatus, becoming the team's liaison with the United Nations.   
Rhodes disobeyed the Sokovia Accords when he joined Captain America traveling to Wakanda, earning a court martial in the process.   
Rhodes participated in the Battle of Wakanda, becoming one of the few survivors after Thanos enacted his plan to kill half of the universe.

 

NICK FURY  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/0/0a/Nick_Fury_Textless_AoU_Poster.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/347?cb=20161119163035

Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Fury was a former officer of the US Army and an espionage veteran of the CIA during the Cold War.   
He joined S.H.I.E.L.D., a covert international peacekeeping organization which operates as humanity's first line of defense against Earth's most dangerous enemies.   
He quickly impressed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s higher-ups, and was promoted to the position of Director, becoming the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.   
He led S.H.I.E.L.D. for years, spearheading the Avengers Initiative, Project T.A.H.I.T.I., Project Insight, and other operations.

Preceding the HYDRA Uprising, an assassination attempt was made on his life.   
Fury survived but elected to remain officially dead, telling only a select few that he was still alive.   
After the attack on the Triskelion, he went deep underground to begin rooting out the forces of HYDRA.   
As a part of this mission, he joined Phil Coulson and helped him and his team defeat John Garrett.   
Afterwards, he made Coulson the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and left to continue his mission.   
He helped the Avengers defeat Ultron in the Battle of Sokovia and later assisted them in the New Avengers Facility.

When Thanos invaded Earth, Fury was killed along with Maria Hill and fifty percent of the universe, but not before sending a distress signal to Captain Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping these chapters like its hot but thats because I've finally seen iw and I can write about them in peace


	5. Smaller Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be explaining characters that have little presence or that are really recognised in the movies

PEPPER POTTS (Tony Starks wife)  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ironman/images/0/0a/Pepperpotsmovie.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20130613030518

Virginia "Pepper" Potts was Stark Industries' CEO, and Tony Stark's fiancé, as of Spiderman: Homecoming.

As Tony's executive assistant, Pepper was the driving force behind one of the world's greatest minds.   
Keeping a hero organized is no easy task, but she handled it with ease and grace.   
Although there was a mutual attraction between her and Tony, Pepper was never one to put romance before professionalism.

Pepper was formerly Tony's assistant until they started a relationship.   
Tony found a love for Pepper, since she was one of the few people in his life.   
Over the course of the film franchise, the relationship between Tony and Pepper grew but were sometimes strained because of some of the actions Tony did being Iron Man.   
In Iron Man 3, Pepper finally becomes Tony's girlfriend and she moves in with Tony in his house.   
Prior to the events of Captain America: Civil War, however, they broke up due to Tony's obsession with his Iron Man persona.

 

HOWARD STARK (Tony Stark's father)

Howard Stark is the fictional character in the Iron Man universe.   
He is Tony Stark's father, and is the founder of Stark Industries.   
The character name comes from Howard Hughes, whom Tony Stark is largely based on.

Tony's relationship with his father was cold and strained.   
Tony did not talk much with his father, as he was busy and always working.   
Howard was presumed to have never spent anytime with his son and always made sure that Tony stayed away from his work.   
Tony would describe his father as "cold and calculating" and that he never said he loved him, and he never said he cared about him.   
Tony later discovered a video in which his father had admitted to loving him greatly and left him a clue to a new element derived from the Space Stone which managed to save Tony's life.

 

MARIA STARK (Tony Stark's mother)

Maria Stark is a character that is mentioned in the Iron Man trilogy films.   
She is the wife of Howard Stark and is the mother of Tony Stark.   
She never appears on-screen in any of the Iron Man films, and has only been mentioned.

From what little was seen, they had a very good relationship with Tony later trying to murder James Barnes for killing her.


End file.
